


Captivated

by ladydragon76, NK (NKfloofiepoof)



Series: Storm Season [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Romance, barbarian au, mention of off-screen abuse, mention of off-screen non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK
Summary: Summary: A mate is really the last thing either of them were looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Storm Season  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Grimlock  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Mention of off-screen non-con, Mention of off-screen Abuse, Captivity,  
>  **Notes:** NKfloofiepoof and I initially RP'd this fic out after I mentioned how much fun I was having doing the Blurr/Twins Barbarian AU with MasqueAdrift. We've taken this RP, rewritten, edited, and added to it to make it cohesive, smooth, and (hopefully ^_^) enjoyably to read. Now, Grimlock and Starscream are FULLY consensual in this, but things are afoot, and bad stuff (non-con, captivity, etc) does happen, though in THIS fic, it's only mentioned and not shown or discussed in detail.  <3 Enjoy~
> 
> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Starscream coughed dust and rust from his vents as he clawed at the ground and dragged himself from under the heavy debris. He choked back a cry as pain shot through his right wing, the chill in the wind biting at the sensitive lines exposed by his torn plating. Another tug, another cough to clear more of the cloying rust, and Starscream finally kicked free of the wall which had fallen on him.

A wall.

For a long moment Starscream sat still, trying to force back the panic and calm his racing spark even as he stared at the ruin which had very nearly crushed him. It took a little longer to work up the nerve and looked over his right shoulder, and he winced at the sight. As expected, the wing was bent and there was energon blood dripping off the bottom edge from the gouges on the back. He knew he should have waited for Skyfire's schedule to clear. The shuttle hadn't had time in the last several weeks to come with Starscream on his explorations, but the Seeker had been impatient. He hadn't wanted to waste his opportunity to prove himself to the naysayers at the academy who looked for every opportunity to laugh at his failures. Most of the time they didn’t get the chance, but Starscream was sure they would be utterly gleeful once he limped back with a crushed wing and nothing but scrapes and dents to show for himself.

With a sigh, Starscream crouched to try to salvage his supply pack. He was too far from a city for his short-range comms to work. It would be at least a few more days before Skyfire looked up from his studying to even notice Starscream had left. Neither of which would have been a big problem if it weren't for the fact that there was a storm coming, and with storms came much colder temperatures, colder than Starscream was prepared to endure. _Why_ had the weather reports not shown that? Starscream understood no one was supposed to leave the safety of the cities to traverse the Wastes, but weather was weather, and one could expect the entire planet was monitored, even the old, forgotten cities which had been abandoned due to the storms of the Wastelands and left to rust.

The unexpected storm coming, coupled with the fact that Starscream couldn't fly meant he was well and truly fragged. Even without the storm, he would have to walk, injured and bleeding, through barbarian and mechanimal-infested wild lands.

Starscream growled against the pain and gave one last yank to his pack. Part of it tore free, sending him to his aft and causing fire to shoot through his wing. Optics shut, jaw clenched against the scream which wanted to tear from his vocalizer, Starscream remained still and simply focused on cycling his vents. When he was finally able, he opened his optics to stare at the torn mesh in his hands and heaved a sigh. There was a gooey stain which proved that even if he had the time to unbury the pack, everything in it was crushed. Including his energon. Add being a bit hungry to the list.

The fragging academy would charge him for the loss of equipment too. Damnit. Could his day get any worse?

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the sudden rush of wind was even colder. Starscream groaned and looked down at the ground between his legs. "I knew it. If you exist, you're a sadist," he grumbled, though he really wasn't sure he believed in their planet god. Not that he would _dare_ say that where anyone else could hear. Bad enough they were all clutching at their sparks and gasping at Starscream when he suggested exploring these ruins for the old energon well which was supposed to be hidden in the abandoned city.

Not that he had any luck finding it. The old records were incomplete at best, and the location of 'town center' was anyone's guess at this point. Starscream had thought he was in the correct area, but then he lost his footing on some rubble. Naturally, he had tried to regain his balance against the nearest wall, but that had clearly not turned out well. Old temples were called "ruins" for a reason. 

With one last look around to be sure he hadn’t missed anything he could use, Starscream sighed again and considered his options. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and he made his choice. Of all the ruined buildings still standing, only the temple really looked mostly safe, so Starscream hurried to it, jaw clenched against the pain from his wing. Every step jolted it, and the wind was picking up, pushing against his wing and making the ragged gashes sting more. If there was enough of a roof to keep him covered, Starscream would just have to survive a couple days until Skyfire noticed he was gone and came looking. He would be hungry, but he would survive.

Starscream picked his way up the stairs, past the broken tumble of ancient stone and metal. The stone was what was holding it up, he thought. That and the fine alloys used in all temples. He shook his helm, but in this case, he was happy the greedy priests had demanded only the best for their home. Oh, they played at humility, claimed to shun worldly goods and possessions, but then they lived in a palace, spent their days in meditation and study. Starscream knew it was the same long ago as it was now.

He peered into the gloom. No light showed through the high, domed ceiling. The once tall, wide windows were long covered, large pieces of thick, flat metal bolted over them, and only a few of those covers had rusted through. He would be safe enough from the acid rain inside, though it was a shame the door wouldn't close completely. That would let the chilly wind inside.

Starscream gave one of the two tall door panels a light push, ready to leap away, injured wing or not. It didn't so much as budge, though rust clung to his palm. The other door hung open all the way and at a wrenched angle Starscream didn't think he could move the first without tearing it from rusted hinges, so there was no way he was going to be able to move the second one.

This was it, Starscream thought, glancing around, spark pulsing a little faster. There could be mechanimals in there. Thunder rumbled louder, and Starscream looked north with a sigh of defeat. He wasn't going to escape the storm without flying, and he knew he'd never fly long - even without transforming - with his wing so twisted. The pain would knock him out of the sky at the very least.

Lightning flashed far in the distance, and Starscream squinted against the brightness. Had he seen something? He watched the horizon, shivering a little and sending pain across his back as the wind bit into this seams. Thunder rumbled – there was a haze beginning to obscure the land north of him - rain. Lightning flashed again, and Starscream gasped, flinching toward the dark, safe space of the temple.

Someone, or some _thing_ , was out there and heading his way - no...multiple 'something's. He couldn't quite count how many at first, but whatever it was, there was definitely more than one. Mech or mechanimal really didn't matter. Nothing out here in the Wastes would be terribly friendly to a wounded city mech.

Starscream turned and hurried into the temple. They had been far enough away that he was sure he hadn't been spotted. Pits, he'd only seen them because the lightning backlit their frames. Whatever they were, they were big, so he eyed the door as he edged away from it. Thunder rolled again, closer, and he bit his lip as he decided on the very back of the temple. It was dark inside and growing darker as the clouds covered the afternoon sky. If Starscream tucked himself into a back alcove, or even a side hall, he might be safe.

Of course, luck had decided to pick on Starscream today, and just as he reached the first of the great support pillars, noise clattered from the doors. Starscream glanced back even as he threw himself sideways behind the wide pillar. Five large, _powerful_ looking mechs thundered into the temple. They were loud, grunting and growling as they tore into packs and bags. Starscream ducked back and huddled against the pillar, out of their line of sight as the deep sounds continued over the nearing rumble of thunder, his respiration all but held, wings tucked painfully low.

Starscream would hide and wait. Eventually the barbarians would recharge, right? He just had to stay still and silent until then, then he could sneak his way back into the deeper shadows.

~ | ~

Grimlock lifted his head to sniff the air, and his muzzle turned down in a small frown. He could smell the sharp, acrid stench of the incoming acid rain on the wind- which blew chiller and stronger every moment that passed. This was going to be a bad one to start the season with, and he had yet to lead his brothers to true safety. A fact made worse by the recent skirmish they had with some of Galvatron's hunters which had left Swoop's wing dislocated and in bad shape. Their flight from that clash had been rushed and clumsy. They broke camp in a flurry of movements made sharp with lingering shock and fear, their few, precious, belongings crammed into sacks and crates before being lashed to Sludge and Snarl's backs, Sludge carrying most of Slag's usual load because Swoop could not transform or fly.

Swoop had protested, sworn he could walk, but he was in pain, bleeding, and the Dynobots needed to _move_. Swoop rode on Slag's back, sleep rolls tied in front of and behind him. Then they had fled, which rankled in Grimlock's spark, but with Swoop hurt and two of the hunters having escaped back toward the south, they couldn't risk the time to repair Swoop or pack carefully.

If there was bright side to the storm blowing up earlier than expected, it was that Galvatron's clan would be busy securing their own lands and people from the floods the storms caused in the south and preparing for those storms to hit them as well. Grimlock clung to the hope they wouldn't be hunted, though he had managed to kill one of the attackers, and Slag had taken out another. Revenge was possible, if foolish to attempt in a storm, so Grimlock needed to get them out of sight as well as out of the coming rain.

Grimlock looked back to the other four Dynobots, his brothers in every way which mattered to him – they were all very tired. Swoop's optics were glazed with pain, Slag and Sludge's steps wavering and their gazes distant. Only Snarl seemed to still be steady on his feet, but Grimlock knew he could put up a convincing front.

Grimlock led them east, but a he caught sight of what looked like a small mountain, or jut of land not far to their south. He hoped for shelter to augment their tents and help keep the wind from tearing at them as much, and so left their path to head toward it. What he saw as they drew closer was both better and worse.

//City,// Snarl growled.

//Old,// Grimlock replied, spark lifting as he took in the crumbling buildings with their black, lightless openings. //Empty.//

//Still stinks of them.//

Grimlock shook his head as lightning flashed far too close behind them. //Can stink like a dead predacon for all I care. We head for the big one. Hurry!// he added and began to run. The 'big one' had a tall, domed roof which looked to be intact, and the doors were large enough to fit through. Also, unlike many of the surrounding buildings, its walls weren't tumbled and crumbling as badly. Why would the wall walkers build only _one_ of the buildings to last?

Something to be pondered later, however.

Grimlock transformed, barely stumbling as he switched out of his beast form and ran to Slag's side, hands already reaching for Swoop. //Inside,// Grimlock ordered as he gently lowered Swoop to his feet.

Instead of obeying, Swoop reached for the straps tying the bed mats to Slag. Grimlock growled, but there was no time to argue. He rushed to Snarl, yanking the quick release line and simply letting the sacks and tarps fall to the ground so Snarl could transform. //Get everything inside!// Grimlock shouted over a crash of thunder as he reached for Sludge's lines.

Crates and sacks of supplies hit the ground, and Grimlock gathered what he could before he charged up the steps, the other Dynobots following suit as quickly as they could.

//Tarps!// Grimlock ordered. He dropped his armload to the floor and dug into a haphazardly packed crate for the tent ties and a mallet. The doors weren't worth trying to shut, but the Dynobots could cover them to keep the storm from blowing acid inside.

The first drops of rain hissed against the ground as Sludge held the tarp up. Grimlock reached as high as he could and hammered the tent tie through the grommet and into the wall.

//Here,// Sludge said, taking the next tie. Grimlock passed him the mallet, growling a bit as the rain blew in and hissed against his feet.

//Snarl, Slag. That rusted panel,// Grimlock said, pointing toward a covered window. There were a few which were rusted, but one was pockmarked with holes, wind whistling through it. It was too risky to leave it uncovered during the storm.

Snarl snatched up their backup mallet – it was old and bent with chips in the head, but it still got the job done. Slag took another tarp, and together they worked on covering the window. Grimlock spared a look at Swoop, frowning behind his mask at how pale his brother's optics were. But then Sludge was offering back the mallet and heading off to help Snarl and Slag, leaving Grimlock to pound in the last two ties near the floor.

//That'll do for now,// Grimlock said, looking around, though it was dark. //Fire. We need-// He paused a moment as thunder crashed right over their heads. //We need light,// Grimlock finished, stepping toward their supplies and Swoop. //You sit and rest before you fall over.//

//I'm fine,// Swoop replied, but his voice was strained and tight.

//You're injured and hurting,// Grimlock said with a gentle stroke to Swoop's helm. //Rest while we get things sorted. Then we'll look at that wing.//

Swoop sighed but didn't argue as he moved over a little to sit on the rolled bed mats.

Grimlock chuckled softly at his brother's pout and stepped over to right a crate only to pause. He lifted his helm to sniff the air. What had that been? He sniffed again, separating the scents. The acid rain, a hint of sulfur from it, cold metal, old dust and rust, and the strange scent of stone. His brothers. Swoop's blood, dried and old.

Fresh blood. Grimlock stared into the darkness, moving away from Swoop, but no, the fresh blood was not from his brother. Something else was in here- some _one_ else. A low growl rolled out of Grimlock with the thunder overhead, and though the lightning flashed through the cracks they hadn't covered, it didn't illuminate much.

Damn it. They couldn't risk another confrontation so soon after the last. They were tired, Swoop hurt and weakened. From the corner of Grimlock's vision, he saw Snarl pick up on his alert. One by one, the others noticed and stopped talking too, and that wasn't going to work. Abrupt silence would alert whoever was hiding. //What's the damage?// Grimlock asked. //Anything break when we tossed it in here?//

Sludge opened a crate and rummaged through it. //Some dents,// he replied as Grimlock and Snarl edged slowly into the deeper shadows. //Easy enough to fix though. Should repair Swoop first.//

//Should get the fire lit for that,// Slag added. //Where's the scrap we collected? We brought that, right?//

//Think so,// Swoop said, his voice carrying from behind Grimlock. //Check that crate. And I'm _fine_. At least we're out of the rain. This was good luck, finding this place.//

Grimlock glanced toward Snarl as they approached a tall, wide pillar. The scent had only grown stronger as their brothers continued to chatter and pick through their belongings. He knew Slag and Sludge were ready to fight, and Swoop would certainly try, injured wing or not. Lightning flashed outside, and Grimlock squinted at an odd shadow as the thunder boomed outside. He gave the barest flick of a claw toward himself, a sign they used when hunting- Snarl was to flush their prey toward Grimlock.

In silence, they both angled to either side of the pillar, Grimlock stopping a pace before Snarl. Then Snarl pounced, jumping forward, claws up and aimed for the space behind the pillar, though he was careful to keep out of reach.

A scream split the air, and a mech leapt away from Snarl and right toward Grimlock. There was a _pop_ and quick flash of light from near the mech's feet, but he held his hands up defensively toward Snarl. Grimlock snatched one of those arms in a tight grip, smelling fear and blood.

For a moment, the mech's mouth worked soundlessly, then he squeaked, "Please don't eat me." He was smaller than Grimlock had expected, and that had definitely not been clanspeak. Was this... a wall walker? 

Grimlock held him securely and looked the other mech over more thoroughly, immediately noting the bent wing. //I don't think he's any threat,// he said in their language. //He has a bent wing. Tears on the back too.// Hence the blood smell. Grimlock shook his helm a little, bewildered. //The frag is a wall walker doing all the way out here?// 

"Us not eat mech," Grimlock asked. "What you do here?" He hoped he could be understood. The Dynobots' caretakers had been quite well-versed in the wall walkers' language and had tried to teach their five charges, but the lessons had ended more than a season ago when the Dynobots were ejected from the clan.

The mech keened, frozen in Grimlock's grasp. "Good," he squeaked. "Uh... I'm here because I was tired from flying and needed to rest. I leaned on a wall and it fell on me." He tugged a little. "Let go. I'm not going to take anything from you. I just needed somewhere away from the rain."

"Why you hide?" Grimlock asked, eyeing the mech suspiciously. He doubted this tiny mech posed much of a risk to Swoop. Swoop was the smallest of them, but he still outweighed this mech by far and wasn't to be underestimated - as Galvatron's hunters had learned. They would do their usual watch shifts anyway.

Red optics darted between Grimlock and Snarl, the mech's field going hot in what Grimlock thought might be embarrassment. "Because I was afraid." He tugged against Grimlock's hold again. "Let me go."

Grimlock released the mech, who quickly scurried a few steps away. "Me Grimlock. Us not hurt you, if you not try to hurt us."

“Starscream,” the mech replied, blinking and looking confused. "And I have no intention of hurting anyone."

“Me Swoop,” Swoop chirped, making Grimlock grin a bit. Swoop was one of the more curious of the Dynobots, more outgoing than the rest.

Starscream glanced at each of them in turn. “Nice to meet you.” He edged back more, though even in the dim, all that white plating stood out. “I’ll just recharge over here. Leave you all be.”

“You Starscream hurt,” Swoop said, and Grimlock shook his helm as he motioned for Snarl to leave the mech. Leave it to Swoop to try to make friends.

“It’s fine," Starscream replied, looking even smaller as he curled in on himself.

"You Starscream far from wall," Grimlock remarked as he dug Swoop's medical pack from their supplies. They would need it for Swoop at the very least. "And Swoop right. You Starscream hurt. Rust get in– make sick. Swoop good healer. Him can patch." Another crash of thunder had him look up toward the ceiling. "Us here for a while."

The pack was handed to Swoop while Slag and Sludge finished piling up old bits of rusted metal. Grease and oil were added, and Slag transformed to beast form just long enough to set it aflame with the chemicals stored in his alt mode's jaws.

Grimlock noted the small mech's - Starscream's - flinch. "I'll be fine until the storm ends," Starscream said, voice barely loud enough to hear over the driving rain.

"You stupid," Snarl said, grabbing Starscream's arm and hauling him to the fireside before Grimlock could stop him, ignoring the startled cry and babbled protests.

"It ok, Starscream," Swoop said, smiling. "Me Swoop fix all better." He leaned forward, hand reaching toward Starscream, the motion friendly, but before Swoop touched the mech, he stopped short with a hiss.

//Swoop?// Grimlock asked, but he was already being waved off.

//Forgot about my own wing.// Swoop eased himself back upright and waved a hand to Starscream. "Maybe you come here instead. Me Swoop fix, then brothers fix me."

Grimlock shook his helm, one hand on Swoop's shoulder to keep him still. //He can wait. Sludge?//

//Yep.// Sludge was already moving to kneel behind Swoop.

//You're our priority,// Grimlock said, crouching to get on optic level with Swoop. "Wall walkers break too easy anyway," he added, giving Swoop's shoulder a pat while Sludge got a good look at the injury.

“A _wall_ fell on me,” Starscream snapped, managing some inner fire apparently. “And I’m fine.”

“Wall not break Swoop. Mean mech yanked from air,” Swoop said. "Probably not fun either way." At Starscream's sour look, Swoop decided to leave him be and said to Grimlock, //I’ll be ok. I just forgot and moved wrong.// He eyed Starscream’s wing with a frown. //He really does need to be repaired, and right now my wing's just a dull ache. I should tend to him first.//

Grimlock glanced back to Starscream, the light of his visor narrowing slightly in thought before he said, //Just patch him for now, then. He'll either quit being stubborn and let you straighten the wing, or he'll stay broken and die outside once the storm's over.// He wasn't going to waste their time, energy, and already scant supplies on a stubborn wall walker. 

To Starscream, Grimlock said, "Grimlock smell blood. If Grimlock smell blood, _predacon_ smell blood. If you Starscream want be eaten by predacon, Grimlock not care, but Grimlock not let wall walker put Dynobots in danger." And with a note of finality, he finished, "You Starscream let him Swoop patch. Now."

Starscream hesitated, so Grimlock punctuated the order by pointing to the floor just in front of Swoop. "Fine," Starscream said, "but don't try saying I owe you later."

//Rain's gonna last too long for this,// Snarl grumbled, optics on the wall walker. "Toss him Starscream outside if him act nasty."

Swoop clicked a wordless rebuke at Snarl and dug into his pack as Starscream knelt in front of him, wing presented. Grimlock watched the quick, proficient cleaning and patching Swoop did, grateful again to their caretaker for teaching at least one of them to heal. Grimlock sighed and turned to help sort their belongings. //If we have to, we can toss him out, but I'd rather not be that cruel without a real reason.//

//Like anyone needs a reason to be cruel,// Snarl muttered.

"There!" Swoop chirped. "All done." Starscream mumbled something too quiet for Grimlock to pick up and skittered away from them and the fire. Swoop's helm tilted, but he said nothing else and began pulling other supplies from the pack.

Grimlock noted the items Swoop was removing as those needed for his own wing then glanced at Starscream. //He's not bleeding anymore, so ignore him for now. That storm's probably going to keep up for a few days– it's a big one. Snarl - you and Slag set up camp while Sludge and I help Swoop with his wing.// 

Slag seemed happy enough to ignore the little mech now that he wouldn't be attracting predacons– not that the Dynobots weren't capable of taking on a predacon or two, but they were already low enough on supplies. They didn't need to dwindle them even further by getting into a fight with predators in the middle of an acid storm. Grimlock left Slag to ignore Starscream and get out the essentials from their supplies– tents were unnecessary for now, so he focused on the worn padding for their bedrolls and let Snarl assess their fuel situation.

Swoop angled himself so Grimlock and Sludge could fix his wing, his optics on where Starscream huddled in on himself a bit as the Dynobots began moving around. //He’s scared,// Swoop observed, voice conveying mild annoyance. Grimlock understood the emotion; it seemed all mechs but their caretakers were afraid around them. And if not afraid, then disgusted. This one, at least, just seemed afraid, and Grimlock supposed that made sense. Strange mechs, all bigger than him, and the little cityling hurt and unable to fly on top of it.

//He's a wall walker – they're all cowards,// Slag grunted. //He should know by now that we're not gonna hurt him. Frag, we need to see if he has supplies if we're gonna be stuck here a while.// He finished rolling out their padding then turned to start gathering more rust, minerals, and anything else flammable. With the wind buffeting the building, they could already feel the cold beginning to seep in, so they needed to keep the fire going. Slag's napalm took time to renew– best to use it sparingly. 

Snarl pulled out one of the containers from their last hunt. It had enough to feed the five of them for the night, and there were two more still full and untouched. //Rain better not last more than three days. We might get hungry.//

//If we have to ration, how long do you think we can stretch it?// Grimlock asked Snarl as he and Sludge settled into place. Sludge carefully checked to be sure nothing would catch as they reset Swoop's wing. Grimlock wanted to save asking the wall walker about his supplies as a last resort. 

Snarl shrugged. //Five days?// He gave a vague gesture toward Starscream. //Depends how much you pity that one.//

Grimlock knew it was possible the mech had fuel tucked somewhere on him, but he didn’t see any packs or supplies that didn’t already belong to them. If Starscream had anything, it wasn’t in the temple, which meant it was out of reach while the storm raged.

//I miss petrorabbit eggs,// Swoop said with a sad smile. Grimlock caught the walk walker scowling and fiddling with something along his forearm, but Sludge gave him a nudge, needing his help, so he focused back on Swoop.

//Petrorabbit eggs would be _amazing_ right now,// Slag sighed wistfully before he perked up slightly. //Hey, how big is this place? Think it's likely we might find some mechanimals hiding out deeper inside?// 

//It's possible,// Sludge said. //Especially because of the rain.// Mechanimals were even better at sensing incoming storms than the Dynobot were, so it was likely some had taken shelter inside if they couldn't get underground. 

Slag reached over to lightly cuff Snarl's arm. //Come look with me?//

//Don’t kill any petrorabbits!// Swoop called out. //We can keep them for eggs.//

Snarl set the energon down beside Grimlock then patted Swoop on the head as he made to follow Slag. //How are you gonna pen the little monsters?//

Swoop snickered, though the sound cut off as Sludge pushed a cable out of his way and cleaned around the dislocated joint. //Wheeljack’s never bit _me_ ~// But Snarl just flapped a hand at him. //Whose territory is this?// Swoop asked and tipped his helm to try to look back at Grimlock. //What if we stayed here? Not _here_ , but near here for a while?//

Grimlock watched Snarl and Slag head into the darker area at the back of the temple before he looked back to Swoop. //Not sure– this place is close to Megatron's border, so I wouldn't be surprised if he claims it.// He hoped it wasn't in Megatron's domain– they had been skirting his territory far closer than he liked lately in their never-ending search for food and in trying to avoid dipping too far south into Galvatron's lands. //We can look around and get a better idea once the storm's passed.// 

//Ok, I think I'm ready here. Swoop?//

//Ready,// Swoop said, so Grimlock braced a hand against his shoulder, the other going to the middle of his back.

Sludge gently, firmly grasped Swoop's wing and pulled, making Swoop gasp and Grimlock have to push against his back. The wing was slowly pull-lifted, then eased back into the joint socket. Nothing could stop the dull _snap_ from setting their teeth on edge, and Swoop yelped a curse.

//Grimlock,// Sludge said, and Grimlock released Swoop to brace up his wing.

//Ow,// Swoop groaned.

//Sorry.// Sludge bound the wing then tied that to Swoop's shoulder to keep the weight from dragging at the joint. //Better now, though?//

//Yes. Better. Thank you.//

Grimlock gave Swoop's crest an affectionate stroke before he stood up and trudged over to their supplies to assess them for himself. He twitched one winglet at how quickly the air inside had already chilled. They had a blanket each between them, and he knew Slag would be gathering flammable materials during his and Snarl's search for food, but still– if it had already grown this cold with the storm just barely started, he knew it would only grow colder. And he doubted the wall walker had packed appropriately. 

The crimson visor turned to look at the silent wall walker again, its glow narrowing. Truthfully, he couldn't see that the little mech had any supplies at all, much less the bare essentials for survival out here in the wastelands. What in the name of the moons was this wall walker _doing_ out here? Oh, sure. 'Resting', but why was Starscream flying over the wastes to begin with?

Grimlock heaved a sigh through his vents. He never had been able to stand by and watch a weaker thing suffer needlessly, and he knew he could huddle up with one of his brothers by the fire for warmth. Mind made up, he grabbed his own blanket from his packed belongings and strode toward the small mech to hold it out to him. 

"Storm make it cold in here," Grimlock said. "It get more cold soon."

Starscream stared at the offered blanket for a moment, then took it gingerly. “Thank you,” he said, voice soft.

Swoop snickered. //Can snuggle with me,// he offered to Grimlock. //Or Sludge can, and you can have my blanket.// He leaned back against Sludge with a smile, body angled just so, so he wouldn't agitate his wing.

Grimlock nodded and started back over to the fire. "There room by fire too," he offered and left it at that. If the wall walker wanted to be warm, Grimlock had extended the invitation. It was his choice now. To Swoop, he huffed, //Sludge got to snuggle with you last night. He doesn't get to be greedy with Swoop cuddles.// Sludge just snickered.

Swoop giggled and bumped his helm lightly against Sludge’s. //True. Greedy, greedy Sludge.//

//Found dinner,// Snarl announced as they returned. Grimlock noted the smirk on his brother's face as the little city mech jumped. Snarl held up his kill, the little petroturtle hanging dead from his hand. //Slag found some glitchmice too.//

Grimlock's winglets perked up when he saw the petroturtle– they hadn't had one of those in quite a while. They were far more common in the west than here. //That's a nice-sized one, too. Enough to go around. Let's eat it tonight, while it's fresh. Hold onto the mice for snacking later. Great work, you two.// 

Slag grinned and stepped over to his things to set down the container with the glitchmice, still alive and looking unhappy at their imprisonment as they scrabbled helplessly at the sides. After checking to be certain the lid was secure, he went back over to the fire to stoke it and add another smattering of oil and rust flakes. //This place is bigger than it looks. There's some rubble blocking another hall, so there might be more we can hunt up after we get some sleep.// He glanced over to Starscream then looked back to Grimlock. //Why does he have your blanket?// 

Grimlock rolled one shoulder in a half-shrug. //Why not? He's thin and weak. He needs it more than I do. I have Swoop.// 

Swoop snickered. //I’m better than a blanket.//

Snarl grinned at Swoop as he strode over to sit beside the fire and laid the turtle out on its back. //I think there were more. This one was just slow and surprised to see us. Like Slag said, this place is big.//

Grimlock noticed as Starscream lifted his helm, confusion crossing his face before he seemed to recognize what Snarl carried. “You killed it!”

"Turtle make good eating," Grimlock said. Wall walkers– seriously. Come to think of it, didn't they eat nothing but liquid energon?

Starscream gaped for a moment, helm shaking. “If you can catch those live, I know mechs who would pay thousands of shanix for them! Why would you eat them, when you could have actual energon?”

Snarl rolled his optics and continued to slice into the petroturtle. "Turtle good. Shell make good bowl. Keep energon from spill. How bad shanix taste like if thousands worth only one little turtle?”

Swoop laughed. //Poor cityling.//

//He probably doesn't even know how to chew,// Grimlock snorted and then looked to the little mech. "Turtle have energon. Blood same thing. Us not need 'shanix'– us need food." He gestured down to the turtle as Snarl prepared it. "Blood not only good thing– parts become part of bodies. Make us stronger and heal faster." 

Slag scoffed. "Wall walkers soft because only drink, not _eat_."

“I know how to eat just fine, you aft!” Starscream snapped. “Barbaric fraggers, killing hapless creatures when-” He cut off, and Grimlock tipped his helm. Starscream huffed, pulled the blanket closer, and turned away from them. “It’s pointless to talk to you.” He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his helm on them.

//Hunger will teach him.// Swoop shook his helm and slid forward out of Sludge’s comfortable embrace. The turtle proved too tempting to leave sitting there, and Grimlock chuckled as Swoop daringly snatched the now-empty spark crystal before anyone else could get it. Swoop grinned and offered it to Grimlock, though they both knew Grimlock wouldn't take it.

//You take it– your wing is fixed, but you still have recovering to do,// Grimlock said as he made himself comfortable by the fire as well.

Slag snatched the turtle's transformation cog and grinned before he tossed it toward Grimlock over the fire. //Catch!// Grimlock caught the cog with one hand and reached up to detach his mask with the other.

//Hurry, we’re hungry!// Swoop chirped then proceeded to crunch away at the crystal.

Grimlock worked on the cog with a purr while Sludge stoked the fire. //I'll take first watch tonight, and we can explore the temple more thoroughly tomorrow in shifts.// He purred again as Snarl divided up the turtle and waited until everyone had a portion before he drained his own cup.

Sludge chewed his own portion, purring loudly at the flavor as well– it had been so long since they last had a turtle. //That shell's gonna make a good bowl once it's clean.// 

//Actually,// Grimlock said, fixing his mask back into place. //It looks like it might be the perfect shape to make a good drum.// He remembered fondly the music of their first tribe, back before they were ejected.

Snarl tipped his helm, considering a moment. //Drum it is then.// He pushed the shell toward Grimlock. //Next one can be my bowl.//

//Haven’t had music in a while,// Swoop said, and he was right. They had been too busy trying to survive to worry about making instruments or sitting around at day’s end singing and relaxing.

Grimlock's winglets gave a happy little flutter as he was handed the shell. It was still filled with the turtle's energon and other fluids, but he poured that into a container easily. It would be nice in the morning, heated by the fire before they went exploring. Once the shell was empty, Grimlock grabbed a spare cloth from his supplies to begin wiping it clean. He gave the dome an experimental tap and nodded– it would do very nicely. He just needed to fuse the edges of the top and bottom halves of the shell and make indentions around it to make different notes.

~

Starscream listened to the mechs grunt and grumble, hoping the translation program he received from the explorations class would work faster. He hadn't bothered with it beyond installation because he hadn't been _all_ that interested in traveling off-world. That was more Skyfire's dream. However, if the program could help Starscream now, then he would use it.

The barbarians were leaving Starscream alone for now at least, but it was boring just listening to the thunder. He began playing with equations in his head to fight off the tiredness, refusing to attempt recharge even as he heard them moving around and settling down. It was cold, and the blanket only helped so much- which did assist in keeping him somewhat alert. The warm glow of the fire was tempting, but not until they were all recharging. And if the storm stopped before then, he would risk making a run for it. Slag the pain. He could even use his thrusters to a degree. Whatever got him away from here.

It was quiet for several long minutes before that deep, gruff voice startled Starscream. "Room by fire if cold," Grimlock offered.

Starscream turned his helm to look. There was room, but it meant sitting next to the big mech who didn’t look as if he had any intentions of recharging yet. He was about to decline, or maybe just look away and try to go unnoticed some more, but a louder roll of thunder and another heavy gust of icy-cold wind cut through the temple. Starscream shivered, the damage to his wing spiking fresh pain at the movement, and he carefully rose and picked his way over. Slag it all. If they attacked, there was precious little he could do anyway. He might as well _try_ to be more comfortable before that happened. It _was_ warmer by the fire, and he shivered again to think just how bad things would have been without it or the blanket, or the large tarps covering the door and window. Starscream sat silently and stared at the glow and fitful little flames, trying not to think about the dead turtle shell or how empty his tanks were beginning to feel. He was _not_ eating the blood of a living- once living animal.

Grimlock tilted his head as he looked over at Starscream. "Why you Starscream really out here?" he asked. "Wasteland not place for wall walkers."

Starscream cycled his vents as quietly as he could and debated lying again. “There’s energon here. Or so we- my lab partner and I, think,” he murmured, careful to keep his voice soft. “Long ago, the temple and the town around it were abandoned for ridiculous religious reasons, but energon is getting harder to come by. My lab partner wants to join explorations so we can visit other worlds and see if organic sources can be processed into energon. We think it can, but he’s met resistance on that front.” Starscream left off how he wasn’t listened to at all and decided on a little lie which might keep him from being attacked. “He was supposed to join me here when he was finished with what he was doing, but then I was hurt and the storm started. No doubt he’ll arrive after it’s passed with the other volunteers who aren’t ridiculously superstitious about this place.”

Grimlock listened quietly until Starscream stopped talking and remained silent for another moment. "So... Wall walkers run out of energon behind walls and come out to find energon but don't know _how_ to find energon." Amusement flickered through his field, making Starscream narrow his optics at the mech. "No energon here. Big clan leader would guard if easy energon around."

“There was a well here when the priests made up their mumbo jumbo and left. And it’s hardly a matter of running out, and most aren’t interested in looking out here. It’s the ones in charge doing things they shouldn’t be doing.” Which Starscream wouldn’t dare say out loud if he was talking to anyone else than a wildmech. “There is energon here. Everything I researched points to that fact.” And if all the good it did was feed Skyfire and him, then Starscream would take that. Let the glitchy naysayers pay for overpriced, low-quality sludge. He knew there were better solutions than letting mechs starve.

"And how long ago them leave? Look like long time." Grimlock gave the rusted ruins around them an assessing glance. "Planet shifts. Pools dry up, flow other places. Us not depend on pools– wasteland always changing." He finished cleaning the shell and turned it over, dome side up, and began pressing against it with his knuckles in different spots, slowly bowing in the metal as Starscream watched.

"Building big, though," Grimlock conceded. "Might be some underground, still." He looked back to Starscream. "Us could help find."

Starscream blinked in surprise at the offer. “I… suppose if you want to?” The rain was pounding down hard outside, and he had to wonder how long that would last. If it was gone by morning, he was leaving, but if not, then it probably wouldn’t hurt to _try_ to be friendly to these mechs. Right? Insomuch as Starscream was ever ‘friendly’ at least. That was hardly a trait anyone associated with him. “I wasn’t able to inspect this building before being injured, and it is the most stable remaining.” He should have considered that first, and now that he thought it, it was obvious. _Of course_ a temple to Primus would hold the energon. The priests once ruled this small city. Starscream shook his helm and had to resist smacking a palm to his face. “The catacombs. I’ll bet you anything the well is in the catacombs and that’s why scans don’t show the emanations.” Primus, he was an idiot. It was so obvious now.

Grimlock was silent a moment again before saying, "Why not help? Us here for a while. Storm last at least two days. Big storm – maybe last longer. Slag and Snarl say building very big. Them not see all of it when hunting." He paused again, visor dimming a bit. "Cata...combs? Grimlock not know word."

Starscream huddled into the blanket more as a cold gust wound its way in past the fire. “Catacombs. Graves and memorials to the mechs who lived and died in service to Primus at this temple. But most catacombs are more than just graves. They’re gateways.” He frowned. He _hated_ religious nonsense. If Primus was ever real, he was long dead and fearing esoteric revenge when _living_ mechs were going hungry was the absolutely height of idiocy.

Starscream cycled his vents and pushed down the frustration with the so-called authority figures he had to put up with. “My pack was destroyed, so if you have light or a way to make it that I can take with me down there, then that will be what I do.” Pits, he’d go in the dark if he had to. He might have a glow stick or two in his subspace.

"Slag make torch." Grimlock turned the shell and began working in a dent in another areas he spoke. "Cat-a-combs sound weird. Us just leave dead where them die– pay respect, then let wasteland have. Body turn to rust, rust feed turtles and petrorabbits and glitchmice, them feed turbofoxes and us. Everything come full circle."

“You leave them to just _rust_?” Starscream ducked his helm as Swoop shifted in his recharge, but the horror of the idea didn’t fade. “But their parts? You just let them waste away?” At the very least, Starscream hoped to be melted down and reforged into needed parts after his spark guttered.

"Only some parts taken," Grimlock explained. "Parts too hard to replace, like t-cog and optic glass. Healer use them to fix clan. Rest left to wasteland." He looked down to Starscream. "Some clans not so respectful. Me Grimlock, see rusted mechs on pikes at one border. Us keep distance from that clan. Dangerous."

Starscream stared up at the red visor for a moment, then just shook his helm. There was a reason the mechs that lived in the wilds were called barbarians. The old ways of just _leaving_ mechs’ frames to disintegrate was deemed wasteful long before Starscream was sparked. He could barely fathom that there were empty, rusted frames below him somewhere here, and while that though was unpleasant on its own, the thought that if he died out here, this mech would just nab his cog and lenses then leave him to rust was… sickening.

Still. Maybe it was better not to offend the huge mech? Starscream turned his gaze back to the fire and huddled into the blanket. “A torch would be helpful if… Slag is willing.” Who named their sparkling ‘Slag’?

"Slag not mind. Him want explore more," Grimlock said.

Starscream hesitated, trying to find words, but he had no idea what to say to this mech. “I like exploring around Cybertron,” tumbled out of his mouth. “There’s a program at the academy I’m considering to do just that- though it would be off-world.” He listened to the storm growl and crash, and let his mind drift for a moment. What would storms on other planets be like, he wondered? It wasn't like he didn't understand Skyfire's drive to roam. It was stronger in shuttle frames to begin with, but Starscream could understand it. He shrugged a little and looked back up at Grimlock in time to see the red narrow into a squint.

"Akadamee?" Grimlock asked before he shook his head. "Lots to explore in wasteland," he pointed out. "Just need be careful not make other clans angry. Some not mind– wall walkers not threat to territory. Usually."

“Academy. School? Where mechs go to learn and gain an advanced education,” Starscream explained. He shrugged again, wincing as his wing shifted with the movement this time. “I had to fight to get into it, but they couldn’t deny my scholarship after the fact just because I’m a Seeker. Well, they could have, but then they would have opened themselves to a public law suit. It was easier to just let me in and wait for me to fail.” He smirked. “Too bad for them I really am brilliant.”

Grimlock growled softly, and Starscream tensed and looked up at him. “What?” he demanded, used to being considered arrogant for knowing his own worth. “I am brilliant, and I’m not going to pretend to be stupid for you any more than I would for them.”

Grimlock grunted. "Grimlock know some wall walker language, not all. You Starscream keep using strange words, talk to Grimlock like me stupid like you not want be treated." Another soft growl. "Us know what wall walkers call clans – barbarians. Monsters. But _us_ not ones starving. _Us_ know how to survive in wasteland. Wall walkers come in wasteland and die because too arrogant to learn wasteland's rules."

Starscream scowled at the mech. “You _are_ a barbarian. You just ate a fragging live petroturtle. However, I wasn’t speaking to you like you were stupid. I was speaking the way I always do, and since you have asked for clar- for the meaning of other words I assumed- _thought_ you would do so again if you didn’t understand me!” He huffed and cycled his vents. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m wounded, barely two-thirds your size, and alone. There are five of you. I’m not trying to… taunt or mock you, or whatever you think I’m doing. I was holding a conversation and _trying_ to be polite.” Spark pounding, Starscream clenched his jaw against any further snark and glared at the fire. He just wouldn’t frelling talk then!

Grimlock's vocalizer rumbled softly, and Starscream tried to control the fear soaking into his field as nothing else was said for long minutes.

"Grimlock sorry," he finally said after a moment. "Dynobots... been alone long time. Not good at talking or understanding others. Us used to being treated bad." His voiced softened further, head tilting down slightly to catch Starscream's gaze. "You scared– Grimlock understand. Should not have lost temper."

Starscream tried to hide the surprise of getting an apology. That was more rare than anyone actually respecting him for half a second. He blinked, face heating, and forced himself to lock his vocalizer down on a denial of the fear. He was afraid. He was in pain and tired and damn afraid of what these mechs might decide to do to him. “It’s fine,” he managed after a moment. “I’m… used to being treated badly as well.” He hesitated another moment, then said more softly, “I’ll try to use easier words, but you can ask if I don’t make sense. I don’t mind explaining.”

Grimlock nodded and turned his attention back to the turtle shell.

Starscream fixed the blanket around himself to better keep out the wind and tried to watch the fire instead of Grimlock denting the turtle shell, but he was curious. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his helm on them, optics dim as he gazed at the large, dark hands. The mech was strong enough to _press_ dents into metal. Primus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Starscream jolted awake to the booming crash of thunder, unaware of having dropped into recharge. His chrono told him it was morning, but the temple remained black beyond the glow of the fire. Rain still hammered down, the air was icy cold, and... the wildlings were all already awake around him. Starscream pushed himself upright, feeling incredibly small. There were a number of shuttle types in the academy, but none -not even Skyfire with as close as he was willing to get to Starscream- seemed so dangerously _large_.

“Good morning,” Starscream said, voice rasping and wing aching as he fixed the blanket around his shoulders better. He saw no reason to be impolite, and if Grimlock was still willing to help him, then there was a good reason to be as civil as he could manage.

“You Starscream hungry?” Swoop asked and lifted the container of glitchmice.

Starscream was hungry, but the idea of _eating_ a glitchmouse made his tanks roll with nausea. “I’m… fine,” he said, tearing his optics off the container.

"Good when fresh," Snarl said, and Starscream thought the big mech might just look a bit too amused as he bit the head right off a glitchmouse. Swoop reached out to swat Snarl's arm, his words incomprehensible but tone chiding.

"Him Starscream said want explore too," Grimlock announced, and Starscream was grateful for the distraction. "Me Grimlock want come. Who stay?"

"Sludge not mind stay," the largest Dynobot said. "Can sort stuff better. Make neat," he added with a wave toward their supplies, which were still rather in disarray from their rush into the temple the previous night.

Eager not to see anymore... decapitations, Starscream eased the blanket from around his body and stood to fold it up. It was unique from anything he had seen before, some sort of soft polyethylene, and it _had_ truly been keeping the worst of the cold from Starscream's plating. He shivered as he offered the blanket back to Grimlock. "Thank you," he said as Grimlock took it. 

Grimlock nodded. "You Starscream welcome." The blanket was passed to Sludge as the biggest of the group stood and headed toward the pile of supplies.

Starscream gave a nod in return then stepped away to wander the main area of the temple in the hopes of ignoring the consumption of glitchmice. He listened to them speak in their own language though, pleased that there was a word or two starting to slip through the translation software. It wasn't enough for him to understand them yet, but hopefully they would keep talking and he would learn more.

"Who else want come?" Grimlock asked as he stood and the other Dynobots finished eating. "Us need you Slag make light." Slag blinked at the instruction, but he stood to rummage through some of the debris around the large room, searching for things he could use to make a torch.

"Me Swoop stay. Can help him Sludge," Swoop said.

"Me Snarl go," Snarl said and stood.

Starscream watched, curious, as Slag wrapped some scraps of metalmesh around three broken rods he had found. These, he dipped into the oil saved from the petroturtle before he ignited them with their little campfire, passing one each to Snarl and Grimlock. 

"When you be back?" Sludge asked.

"Two hour good enough for look around," Grimlock answered before switching to the barbarian language again.

Starscream stepped back toward the group but didn’t get too close and waited until they stopped talking to say, “We’ll need to be cautious. I’ve read sometimes the priests would set traps for those who would come to steal from the dead. I don’t know if they did that here or not.”

“Traps?” Swoop repeated, then frowned and looked to Grimlock. "Yous all better be back when say, or me Swoop come look!"

"Us be fine," Grimlock assured Swoop and reached over to give his uninjured wing an affectionate stroke before he looked back to Starscream and nodded. "Us thank for warning. Us keep watch and stay together. Ready?"

Snarl led the way, and Starscream followed him. “Us went this way before. Can catch more turtles," he said and patted the bag resting against his hip. There was an empty container too, hanging from a separate strap, and Starscream could easily see it ending up with more glitchmice in it.

Grimlock chuckled. "Me Grimlock won't steal next shell from you."

Snarl flashed a grin back at his brother. "Make you pay with music."

Grimlock nodded then said, "Him Starscream say maybe there a way to get underground. Maybe find energon there."

Starscream nodded to Grimlock’s comment. “Assuming - _if_ the stairs aren’t broken or blocked.” He shrugged a little, ignoring the flash of pain that jabbed at his wing hinge with the movement. “And if we can find where they were.” He really hoped so, though their success would also depend on whether or not the priests hid the entrance, set traps. They wouldn’t know until they found the right path down.

Grimlock nodded at Starscream's remark but tilted his head, visor on Starscream's wing. "Should let Swoop look at wing when us get back. Swoop good healer."

Starscream chewed his lip. If the storm lasted much longer, he really might need to do that. It couldn’t be worse than leaving it bent, so he nodded, though he didn't miss the look Snarl cast down at him. “It’ll last until we’re back.” So long as he didn’t bang it on anything he should be fine.

Snarl eyed Starscream a moment longer then pointed. "That way is tunnel and turtles. Another tunnel that way," he pointed to the right and into shadows, "but it blocked."

"Hunt turtles first," Grimlock said. "Can dig later."

~

Slag and Snarl led the way, their torches casting an eerie light through the rusted corridors of the temple. Grimlock took the rear of the group to guard their backs as well as to keep the wall walker between them, the positioning protective as well as a habit– it was simply practical to keep the injured member of the party in the middle so those uninjured could surround him if attacked. 

As they walked, Grimlock found himself watching the little wall walker. Again. He had been regardless, but since their discussion the night before, he had _watched_. Really, Starscream wasn't _that_ small, but compared to the Dynobots, Starscream was small– small, lithe, and elegant despite the bent wing, his angles smooth and almost curved in areas around his torso and thighs, his hips swaying rhythmically with each step. He really was one of the more beautiful mechs Grimlock had ever seen.

Bright red optics took everything in as Starscream gazed around the large room they entered. There was a drip-drip-drip from one side, the shadows clinging to the walls and rubble despite the three torches. “How does one catch petroturtles?” Starscream asked.

"Turtles fast," Slag said, "but them have tails long enough for hand– easy grab if you fast too." There was a skittering under the rubble, turtle or glitchmice or maybe petrorabbit. Whatever it was, Slag flashed a grin and said, "Get ready." He stomped over to the debris to flush the mechanimals out.

Starscream squealed as three petroturtles shot out of various gaps in the pile, and he launched after one, the movement lightning fast. A trill of laughter escaped him, but then he froze in a lunge, one hand wrapped around the turtle’s tail, optics wide. “Holy slag! I caught one!” The petroturtle’s feet scrabbled at the floor, but it wasn’t going anywhere. “Uh…”

Grimlock almost let go of his own catch in surprise as Snarl laughed, //Okay. We take the cityling hunting every day.//

//Agreed,// both Grimlock and Slag said in unison, visors bright. Grimlock checked his grip on the turtle he had, but they had been so stunned by Starscream's speed that the third escaped into the dark hallway ahead of them. Grimlock managed to shake himself from his surprise and nodded to the smaller mech. "Good catch." He looked at the scrabbling one in his own hand and reached down to grasp it by the back of its head, and with a twist of large, powerful fingers and a loud _snap_ , it fell limp. "That quickest way. It not hurt much either."

Starscream gasped at the sharp sound and looked back down at the turtle he held on to and shook his helm. “I can’t.” He carefully lifted the turtle and held it out toward Grimlock. “Here. You take it,” he said softly.

Grimlock resisted the urge to shake his head– he shouldn't have been surprised. Starscream may have been faster than most of the mechs Grimlock had seen, but he was still a wall walker. Grimlock passed off his kill to Slag, took the turtle from Starscream without protest, and quickly killed it. Slag held out the sack for him, and Grimlock placed the petroturtle in with the other. There was plenty of room for more if they found any other mechanimals they could kill.

Starscream turned away from the sound and sight, and Snarl rolled his optics and tipped his helm toward the archway opposite of where they entered. //Soft thing,// he grumbled, then led the way into the next corridor.

//He'll learn,// Grimlock said, lifting his torch to follow at the rear of the group once more. He looked down at Starscream, easily feeling the upset tinting his field, and before he thought better of it, he said, "Us keep balance. Too many turtles in one area mean not enough food for rabbits or mice. Turtles eat lots and not much can kill. Shells too hard." He wasn't sure why he was trying to explain to the wall walker– it wasn't like it mattered if he understood how the wilds worked.

//He won’t be around long enough to learn,// Snarl said as they moved along the shadowy corridor. //Soon as he can go back to his walls, he’ll be gone.//

Starscream nodded in response to Grimlock. “I understand it and your need for fuel. I just can’t kill them.”

"Let one bite," Slag snorted. "Then you be happy to kill." 

Grimlock couldn't stop a slight snort of amusement then looked back to Starscream to explain since he doubted the Seeker understood. "Turtle have acid bite. Hurt a lot."

Starscream twisted his helm around to look at Grimlock with wide optics. “Acid? Their bites are acidic? Why the frag wasn’t I ever told that? And mechs keep them as _pets_?" He shook his helm. “Primus! I’ll keep that tidbit in mind." 

Grimlock nodded. "It not enough to make big damage to mech, but it hurt a lot." He looked up when the corridor opened into another room, this one larger than the previous. Rust coated the walls and the once-inscribed pillars, and what statues and treasures may have been left behind had clearly been pillaged long ago, though there were a few small things lying around, a few gems which had fallen out of larger items. The Dynobots ignored the scarce riches entirely as they searched for more game in the rooms shadowy alcoves. The turtle from before scurried away, fast enough that Slag missed his grab.

Starscream wandered the perimeter, lifting the gems from the floor. Some were destroyed, broken or crushed, but a few were still cut nicely. Grimlock shook his helm at the wall walker. Old sparklies were pointless to collect- well, for the Dynobots. Better to find food.

Two alcoves proved to be actual doorways, and Grimlock lifted his helm to sniff the stale air, dimming his visor to focus on the scent of the room. "Rrr...Grimlock smell petrorabbit, but smell old– wait." He turned his helm and sniffed again, aiming for the other door. His visor lit once more, and he started toward it, still lightly sniffing. "Smell funny over here," he said, lowering his voice. 

//'Funny' how?// Slag asked, tensing. //Rusting rabbit eggs 'funny' or _predacon_ 'funny'?// 

//Just...funny. Different.// The air smelled strange coming from beyond the door, and Grimlock couldn't put his finger on why.

"What is it?" Starscream whispered, hanging back.

Snarl shook his helm as he followed Grimlock. //Little one’s scared. If it’s a rabbit, don’t kill it. Swoop’s been wanting to start keeping them for a while now,// he reminded.

//Better if we find eggs first,// Grimlock pointed out and handed his torch to Snarl to hold. //Easier to raise them from hatchlings than if we had to tame adults. But I'll keep that mind.// To Starscream he said, "Not know yet. Find out though." He eased his claws into the seam of the door and began to pull it apart. The rusted hinges screeched in protest, but they gave way with a loud snap as old maglocks splintered under the Dynobot's strength. 

Grimlock stepped into the dark room and took back the torch to cast around the light, sniffing curiously. The room was just as rusted and dusty as the chamber before, but the locks and the heavy door had clearly kept out looters. Nothing had been disturbed– all the statues and decorations were untouched, the etched walls only marred by time, still encrusted with gems and the glyphs inlaid with precious metals so they glimmered in the torchlight like still-burning embers.

Starscream followed, his vents catching as he slowly turned to take it all in. “Primus! I could feed all of Vos on this for a month!”

"Wall walkers eat shiny stones?" Grimlock teased, his field rippling with mirth. He was actually rather disappointed in the room, as were his brothers. It had been sealed so thoroughly, there was no game to be found inside. Slag started back out, Snarl moving to follow, but Grimlock lingered, sniffing the air anew. Something still smelled strange, and he couldn't quite put his claw on what.

“No, of course not, we-” Starscream narrowed his optics. “You’re teasing me,” he said, field flickering against Grimlock’s. “Are you telling me you’ve never had rock soup?" It was too late to fully play off as if he was serious, but Grimlock grinned beneath his mask as the smaller mech continued. "It’s delicious, but you only suck the gems or they’ll rattle in your tanks until a medic can get them back out.”

Grimlock's field nudged against Starscream's, light and amused, pleased the little mech was willing to play. "You wall walkers' tanks too sensitive. Us used to solid food. Us not need medic. But rocks not taste good anyway. Us show you much better food than rocks." His winglets gave a slight flutter of amusement before he turned his attention back to the room.

"What is it?" Starscream asked, drawing both Snarl and Slag's attention.

"Air smell funny. Maybe from room being closed so long, but Grimlock not think so." He cast his gaze around the room to peer at all angles, from the ceiling to the floor, and when he stepped over to the back wall, he paused. The Dynobot sniffed again and crouched to the floor to sniff it as well. 

"This floor fake. Grimlock smell air under it."

Starscream’s optics lit. “No! Not a fake floor,” he said in an excited rush and hurried over to crouch by Grimlock, fingertips tracing the tiles’ edges. “A trapdoor. Made to look like the floor to keep the lower level a secret and safe.” He scuttled backwards a little, calling, “Bring the light closer. There _has_ to be a handle or something." He ran his hands over the surface as Grimlock and his brothers watched with open curiosity. “It’s definitely hollow underneath. There has to be a latch… _Hah_!” Starscream curled his fingers into a gap that looked like nothing but more shadow to Grimlock before scuttling around to the opposite side. He gave a tug, but nothing happened.

“It could be locked," Starscream said. "I mean, those priests weren’t big mechs at all, so it can't be all that heavy. Of course, it could be rusted." He turned his helm to look at Grimlock. “Maybe you can lift it?”

Grimlock passed off the torch once more and knelt beside Starscream to examine the tile. It matched up with where the scent was the most different, so the little mech was definitely on to something. Grimlock reached down to hook his claws into the gap, adjusted his stance so he could center his strength, and began to pull. The tile groaned audibly under the pressure, followed by the loud _snap_ of the locks splintering. They were designed to keep out common looters, not a massive wildling like Grimlock.

Once the hidden door was high enough, Snarl gripped the side and helped pull. Rust and dust rained from the underneath and the ancient hinges screamed as they were forced to move. //Strange scent,// he said, frowning down into the darkness. "Air moves,” he added, watching the cloud of rust and dust they’d caused swirl.

Starscream had winced at the noise, but his optics were wide and bright. “I found it! _You_ found it!” He bounced a little where he crouched. “This _has_ to be the entry to the catacombs.”

"What 'catacombs'?" Slag asked, frowning. 

"Him Starscream say where wall walkers leave dead," Grimlock answered. "Say maybe energon down there."

"With dead?" Slag grimaced and looked down into the dark again.

Starscream knelt at the edge of the trapdoor, the stairs visible easily enough in the flickering torchlight. “It’s beyond the graves that I want to go,” he said, then shifted to swing his feet into the hole and stand on the stairs. “Mind your heads. I doubt the priests were ever as tall.”

Snarl tipped his helm as the little wall walker went right down the steps into the darkness. //He is so weird,// he said, then offered Grimlock his torch with a grin. //After you, brother.//

Grimlock gave his brother an exasperated glance but took the offered torch anyway to continue after Starscream, crouching as the ceiling was indeed much lower than the Dynobots' heights allowed. Ahead of him, Starscream studied the walls as they walked down a sloping, narrow corridor. The old etchings were still there and intact, though Grimlock had no idea what they said.

Starscream glanced back at Grimlock. “This place is supposedly cursed or something. No one knows the real story because all the records are couched in religious rantings, but I’m sure there’s still energon here. I just have to find it.”

Slag made a few angry noises at the cramped space as they continued down the steps and a narrow hall, but a quick glance over Grimlock's shoulder had him quiet down to grumbling. For his part, Grimlock focused on Starscream, on the way the little mech's field filled with excitement the further they went. Tentatively, he reached out with his own to brush over the wall walker's field, feeling his glee as they finally entered a circular chamber.

//Finally,// Slag grunted, straightening up again. //Not very likely to find game here the way it was sealed up.//

//He's not hunting now,// Snarl muttered.

Grimlock glanced back in time to see Snarl and Slag share a meaningful look, and frowned at them. Not that he wasted much time on their attitudes. Starscream turned slowly a few steps from Grimlock, optics taking it all in, and Grimlock would rather watch him. The chamber itself had a domed ceiling, and twelve tunnels – thirteen counting the one from which they had emerged – shot off into the darkness.

Starscream shook his head and looked up at Grimlock. "They aren't marked, but you were able to smell a shift in the air even with the trapdoor shut. Are you picking up any scents down here? Energon in particular.”

Grimlock's winglets gave a slight, involuntary flutter when Starscream turned to him– the beautiful mech not only addressed him, he _acknowledged_ that Grimlock had been useful– could _continue_ to be useful. Determined not to let him down, Grimlock dimmed his visor and lifted his helm to sniff the air, resisting the urge to shudder at the lingering stench of death which filled the crypt. This was _not_ a good place– this entire area was tainted by the dead left to molder.

"Smell something this way," Grimlock finally answered and pointed his torch down the fourth tunnel from the left.

Starscream strode to the fourth tunnel straight away, giddy energy bubbling up, unrestrained, in his field. “You know I’ll share,” he said over his shoulder. “It’s only fair after all. Not to mention, even though I was right, I'm not very likely going to be able to tell anyone about this. At best, I would be pushed out of the discovery since I'm an undergrad and a Seeker." One hand waved as Starscream led the way into the dark, seemingly as unconcerned with the blackness as he had been going down the stairs. "The wealthy would take it and that would defeat my whole purpose in coming here."

Grimlock reached forward to gently but firmly grasp Starscream's shoulder to stop him, growling softly. "Me Grimlock just say smell something – it maybe not good something." In fact, he rather doubted it. "Everything smell like death here. Wall walkers bury bodies, but sparks not resting."

//Really does smell bad down here,// Snarl said. //Need to check in soon too.//

Worrying Swoop was a bad idea. He would pout at them and make them feel awful, so Grimlock nodded. //We'll check this tunnel then head back and tell the others and figure out what we should do after.// He _was_ curious, admittedly. He had never seen anything like this before, and their previous clan didn't even have any stories or songs about anything similar. Still, he wanted to keep his brothers and the little wall walker safe.

“They’re _long_ dead," Starscream said, his pace never faltering. "And even if I did believe in ghosts -which I don't- they sure can’t hurt us. And it doesn’t matter if there's energon in this one. I’ll explore all these tunnels just to see what’s here.”

Grimlock didn't argue, but he growled softly as they moved deeper into the tunnel, the smell of wrongness growing stronger despite the comparatively clean walls. They gleamed in the torchlight, glyphs and images that made no sense still shining and mostly free of rust within arches which led nowhere. The arches were evenly spaced along the tunnel, and Grimlock glanced at each as they passed, only confused more with each one, but he didn't bother to ask. This place was disturbing enough; he wasn't at all sure he wanted to hear the explanation Starscream might have.

The gilded tunnel ended at a door set within an archway, but unlike upstairs, this one was cracked open, light glowing from beyond it. Grimlock reached forward with his free hand and helped Starscream pull, making the hinges groan and squeal, but once it was open wide enough, they stepped into another large, domed room. Near the back of the room was a crevice in the ground, filled with energon glowing a sickly yellow-pink. Grimlock and Slag both snarled when they saw it.

//That's what they were protecting?// Snarl grumbled.

Starscream wrinkled up his nose and scowled at the energon. “It’s tainted,” he said, voice soft.

There was a well, but it was cracked and eroded, leaving the spring to seep from the broken flooring. Starscream took a step forward, but a small, silver shape shot across the floor with a hiss and squeal before diving though a break in the wall. “Primus!” Starscream yelped, jumping back and colliding with Grimlock.

" _Rabbit_!" Slag yelled at the same time Starscream yelped and bolted after the silver form as fast he could, but the petrorabbit already had a head start, and the Dynobot swore when it escaped.

Grimlock looped a large, protective arm around Starscream when the Seeker leaped back against him, his growl lowering to a reassuring rumble. "It just petrorabbit. Them fast– faster than turtles." He looked back to the spring and snorted to try to clear his senses of its acrid stench. 

"Well is poison," he said needlessly then looked around the chamber a little more thoroughly, raising his torch to see through the darkness. It played off the shimmering crystals embedded in the walls and floor and ceiling all around them. "Lot of crystal, though." That... was _good_ – he had never seen so much crystallized energon in one place before, and already, he was beginning to think of what all ramifications this might have. Grimlock looked to Snarl and said, //We need to be sure this place isn't in anyone else's territory.//

Snarl nodded to Grimlock. //I really don’t think this does belong to anyone. We might be close to a border, but if we can defend it, then it can be ours.// He waved a hand at the pretty little mech Grimlock still held. //Problem is him. Will he bring all the wall walkers here? The well is poison, but these crystals will feed us for years. Wall walkers everywhere will bring the attention of others.// Snarl shook his head, but with the motion, he caught sight of another pair of long audials nearly hidden in the shadows He signaled to Grimlock then edged closer, carefully tugging a sack free.

“The crystals are useless unless processed," Starscream said, "and I don’t have the means to do that. It’s a very expensive, highly specialized machine. More expensive than they would ever put at the academy for a student to use.” He paused. “What is he doing?” he asked, optics on Snarl. 

Then, suddenly, the petrorabbit bolted, but instead of escaping, it ended up running right into the sack Snarl whipped out in front of it.

"Hunting," Grimlock answered simply, his winglets perking up when the petrorabbit bolted, and Snarl whipped the sack in front of it just in time. "Some crystals can eat," he said and nodded to Slag, who had picked up one tiny crystal to examine more closely. "Wall walkers too used to liquid. Don't even think about solid food." 

Grimlock looked back to Snarl as his brother twisted a knot into the top of the sack. //I think we can defend it. We'll have to explore more thoroughly– make sure these caves don't have any back entrances and close any that do. If we can do that, I think it's pretty defensible.// He tilted his head slightly. //And if he thinks the crystals are too much trouble to refine, then the wall walkers might not be interested.// He hesitated slightly. //We _could_ try to keep him... he's fast– he'd make a really good hunter. He just needs to get over being squeamish.//

Snarl cursed even as he hefted the thrashing rabbit. //I knew it!// He faced Slag. //Glad we didn’t bet. I’d have lost. That was faster than I expected.// He gave Grimlock a flat look. //No hut. No berth. Can’t claim it. Has friends coming too,// he said.

“It’s not a matter of solid or liquid," Starscream said, but his tone was bewildered as Grimlock made a noise of flustered embarrassment. "Crystals are known to be unstable. They explode," he added, looking between Snarl and Grimlock in confusion before pulling away.

Grimlock let Starscream wander toward Slag, though he felt the loss of warmth against his plating and the absence in his field. To Snarl, he sputtered a denial that sounded rather lame even to his own audials. //I... I didn't mean like _that_.//

//Mmhmm,// Slag mumbled. //And petroturtle bites don't hurt at all.// He reached out and broke a few crystals off the wall. "Me Slag not explode. Me Slag know how to handle crystal." 

Grimlock’s field pulsed in embarrassment, and Starscream cast him another confused glance before turning back to Slag. “Teach me? Please? I can learn.”

Snarl smirked at Grimlock, and Grimlock knew this wasn't over. //Not how you meant, but how you think. You’ve always liked the pretty ones. Bad idea, brother.// He turned away and began searching for a nest.

Grimlock made another undignified splutter. //It's... not _that_ bad an idea...// he protested weakly and watched Starscream walk with Slag toward a patch of larger crystals, mesmerized by the sway of red hips. //He's fast– caught that turtle on his _first try_. He can _fly_ – only one of us can do that right now. And look– he's willing to _listen_ to us. How many in our first clan did that?// 

//And he has a nice aft,// Slag countered blandly, apparently still paying attention. //You're so transparent.// He blinked at Starscream though, admittedly surprised the citymech asked to be taught. 

Snarl shook his helm, smirking at Grimlock. “Ah!” Snarl carefully lifted a piece of the broken wall and set it aside, revealing a nest with… //Nine! Well-fed little critters here!// He gathered up the eggs, shoving one into his mouth before he put all but one into the pouch hanging at his hip. That last egg was held out to Grimlock. //See if your sweetspark will even eat this.//

//He's not my 'sweetspark',// Grimlock grumbled and ignored Slag's quick quip of //yet//. Still, the larger Dynobot took the offered egg and examined it, looking back to the little wall walker who was listening thoroughly to Slag's explanations. //He's focused on the crystals right now. We'll see if he'll eat this when we get back to camp. Save at least four of the eggs for Swoop to hatch– we should have no problem keeping them fed enough to make more, and they'll be much easier to manage hatched and tamed.//

Grimlock looked around the cavern again, and his spark spun in its chamber. It was surreal to think about, but they were actually doing this– they were about to truly stake claim on their first territory, and it was _perfect_ , almost too good to be true. It would take a lot of work securing, but it would be worth it to have territory, a _home_. He knew their caretakers would be proud of them.

"Us need go back soon," Grimlock said, reluctant to cut off Starscream's curiosity. "Need tell him Sludge and him Swoop what us found. Arrange more searches." He stepped over to a long, bright white crystal and carefully broke it off at the base. "Take back to Sludge. Him and Slag process so all can eat."

Starscream broke off a little pink crystal and added it to the little sack Slag held open for him. He picked his way carefully back across the room, willingly following Grimlock back out while Snarl replaced the bit of wall to hide the nest again. “Do you think they’ll come back to that nest and lay more eggs?”

Snarl shrugged. “Petrorabbit not that smart. Good food. Dark nest. Probably come back.”

Grimlock nodded as they walked. "Petrorabbit reuse nest if nest left alone. Enough crystal and rust around here. Them probably have more eggs in just a few weeks. Probably turtles around here too." They would need to thoroughly inspect all of the tunnels– if there were rabbits down here, there were likely turtles and other game as well, which meant there was _some_ opening to the outside other than the sealed hatch they had opened. Where the prey were found, predators always followed– they didn't want to be surprised by gridwolves or even predacons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Starscream stood aside while the trapdoor was eased back into place. He would have suggested it himself, but Snarl moved instantly to close it. Instead, Starscream faced Grimlock, fingers knotting nervously, and asked, “Is the offer to have my wing fixed still open?” Above ground again, he could hear the storm still rumbling and crashing overhead. He wasn’t getting out of here any time soon, and the last thing he wanted was to return to the academy damaged as well as a complete failure. Primus, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Yes," Grimlock answered. "Him Swoop can fix– will probably hurt, but it over soon. 

Starscream nodded. “I’d be grateful,” he murmured.

Snarl shook his helm and grumbled something, to which Grimlock replied something in an almost timid tone. Starscream frowned a little and wished the damn translation program would hurry up. He was missing far too much from simply not understanding the language.

"At least us found good food," Slag said. "Crystal probably take all night to melt, but it make lots of food when done. And found turtles and rabbits."

Snarl heaved a sigh and mumbled something else to Grimlock before switching back to NeoCybex. “Good hunt,” he agreed as they crossed what Starscream dubbed the turtle room. “Good territory. Keep secret and maybe us do good here.”

Starscream tipped his helm in consideration as Snarl cast him a look. He didn’t need language to interpret that expression and shrugged, his wings dipping lower, though he fought to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “The well is tainted. The crystals aren’t numerous enough for anyone to waste the resources on coming out here to harvest what little there is.” His wings sank more. “I’ll go back, and they’ll assume defeat if I say nothing at all. They’ll laugh and tell me they said so, and a new round of jokes about the glitchy Seeker overreaching his station will start.” Starscream cycled his vents and shook his helm. “They won’t bother you, and at least this place will do some good for someone.”

They entered the main area of the temple, and Starscream tried not to shiver at how much colder it seemed out here.

Grimlock reached out to gently brush his claws over Starscream's arm. "Them shouldn't laugh," he said. "You smart– us probably not have found crystals without Starscream. Maybe door. But not go down with smell of death." 

Swoop looked up at the sound of their footsteps and smiled. "Welcome back! Me Swoop see a wriggly pouch and- Ooo! Crystals?"

Starscream felt his face heat a little and followed the others to the camp area as Grimlock spoke to Swoop and Sludge in their own language a moment before he added, "Us try stay here too."

"Home?" Swoop chirped, optics lighting in excitement. "Eggs too?" He was on his feet in the next instant, moving to help Snarl with the still-angry petrorabbit in the sack.

Starscream edged closer to the warmth of the fire. It had been much more comfortable below, and he wondered how they would feel about moving the camp to one of those back rooms. His wing first, however. “Swoop?” The mech in question looked at him, optics wide in surprise. “After you… uh… eat, would you still be willing to fix my wing?” Grimlock had said it was alright, but it would be their medic to do the work.

Grimlock said something softly to Swoop, who nodded and said, "Me Swoop fix now. Grimlock come help."

Starscream turned so the mech could access his wing. “I’ve had bent wings before,” he said. “What young flier hasn’t, after all?” Once it was straightened, it should heal. He… might have to find a way to shove down his squeamishness. His body would need the energy to finish healing.

“Hot here,” Swoop said, hands gentle on the damaged wing. “Starscream repair try work hard.” He moved away to grab a blanket from the much neater stack of supplies, then spread it out on the floor. Starscream and Grimlock were waved over. “You Starscream lay on back. Grimlock help hold still. Easiest to push wing flat. Bend not so bad.”

Starscream cycled his vents slowly then settled on the blanket. The bend in his right wing pushed the tip uncomfortably into the floor, but it wasn't the first time he'd had his wing straightened this way. Of course, that quick fix was followed by an immediate trip to a medic, but it would work. Hopefully.

Swoop knelt to Starscream's right, and Grimlock positioned himself on Starscream's left. "What Grimlock do?" he asked as he took both of Starscream's hands in his much larger hands. His thumbs smoothed over the backs of Starscream's hands, his field projecting calm- which was really nice because Starscream was extremely nervous.

“You Grimlock hold him Starscream's shoulders. Keep him Starscream from moving.” Swoop set his hands on Starscream's wing as Grimlock gripped his shoulders. “You Starscream ready?”

Starscream lifted his hands to hold onto Grimlock's forearms as an anchor, then nodded. "Go ahead."

Grimlock gave a deep, smooth purr, which rumbled gently through his frame and field, and Starscream focused on that. He _hated_ pain, but he could handle it. He wasn’t weak. He’d never been weak. And as Swoop slowly applied pressure, Starscream inhaled and tried to stay still. He gasped and knew his talons extended to bite into Grimlock’s plating as the pain flared into a bright, burning presence.

“Soon… Soon…” Swoop said, leaning more weight onto the wing until Starscream could feel nothing but pressure and fire. A low sound rose from Starscream's vocalizer despite his efforts to contain it as Swoop finally eased off. "There. Good. Starscream done very good. Breathe now," Swoop said. "Let Grimlock help up so me Swoop can check patches."

Starscream panted, optics shut as Grimlock effortlessly pulled him upright to sit. "Over now. Let pain fade," Grimlock purred, his hands surprisingly gentle as he gave Starscream's shoulders a few massaging squeezes. Starscream let himself lean forward into the sure hold as Swoop finished checking the scrapes and tears.

"All done," Swoop said. "Now you Starscream need eat."

Starscream glanced at the fire and the very clearly not melted crystal and sighed. The wildlings spoke over and around him in their own language, and he picked up enough words to grasp they were talking about the meal and him.

Grimlock let go of one of Starscream's shoulders and moved his hand to gently stroke over Starscream's helm, still purring to soothe him. "Need to eat," he said softly. "Body need metals to heal wing– metals not in crystals." Grimlock removed his hand from Starscream's helm to offer a petrorabbit egg. "Try?"

Starscream shivered but shifted onto his knees to be a little closer to Grimlock so he could take the egg. It felt like a firm gel goodie. “It has a spark,” he murmured, turning it to try to see from all angles. Near the spark there were tiny bits of silver, but the rest looked just like energon. Rich, scintillating pink energon.

“All have sparks,” Swoop said, as he fiddled with what looked like a cage before reaching for the bagged petrorabbit. “If left, egg become rabbit. Right now, just energon and some metal bits. Good.” He smiled encouragingly. “Sweet. You Starscream like if try.”

Starscream chewed his lip, optics flitting from mech to mech to finally land on Grimlock’s visor. “How? How do I… eat it?” His spark throbbed, but his tanks clenched in hunger, and he _knew_ he needed to refuel. He couldn't wait the rest of the afternoon and all night for the crystal to be rendered.

Grimlock's field gave a funny little flutter against Starscream's, and he said, "Put in mouth, chew, swallow. Egg easy- not too many bits. But very healthy. Try eat all in one, or might make mess."

Starscream bit his lip, optics dropping back to the egg. Primus, he was _hungry_. Without letting himself think about it any further, he quickly shoved the egg into his mouth and bit down on it. A shock of warm, _sweet_ energon burst in his mouth, and he had to quickly swallow or risk some escaping. One hand came up, but he hadn't spilled it. Even the crush of the proto crystal and metal bits was… normal. He’d had treats with crunchy sprinkles on them before and this wasn’t really any different in texture. In fact, the only real difference from a fancy goodie was the slight tang of ozone as the energy from the spark dispersed.

Swoop giggled as he carefully eased the sack with the petrorabbit into the cage. “See. Eggs good. Eggs good trade too. Not many like rabbits, so eggs not common to have. Me Swoop likes. Me Swoop gonna have more. You Starscream have plenty to eat soon enough.” Swoop tugged the sack out through the bars by the bottom, releasing the aggravated, hissing petrorabbit into it then gave Grimlock a playful wink.

Grimlock purred and stroked Starscream's helm again, his field radiating his contentment. "Good. Metal in egg will help wing, but should probably eat more. More metal, faster heal." He tilted his head and nodded to the fire. "Come?"

The other four Dynobots spoke in their own language and laughed. Grimlock's growl only made Swoop giggle more. Starscream frowned at the conversation around him, but he wanted to understand, not have them stop. He couldn’t help but think they were laughing at him, though. “It was good,” he said, unsure if that was the topic and let Grimlock tug him toward the fire. The egg _was_ good, but an unformed egg was very different than the dead-once-living petroturtle Snarl was cracking open as he had last night.

Grimlock shook his head and blatantly ignored the others as he turned back to Starscream. "Us go hunt more later. Explore other tunnels. You Starscream come when wing not hurting?"

“Pain or not, I’m going,” Starscream stated, tone leaving no room for debate.

“Need strength then,” Swoop said in warning. “Crystal won’t be ready.”

Starscream clenched his jaw and refused to shiver as the wind gusted in past the tarps. He glanced at the petrorabbit. “Maybe we can find more eggs.” Those he knew were fine. He still couldn’t quite _look_ at the dead petroturtle, and his spark ached to think he was the reason it was dead. Logic wasn’t exactly working to quash that emotion down either, though he supposed that the sorrow was also frustration and failure. That was the abandoned well he -and the Dynobots- had found, and it was useless. Returning to the academy was going to be the living Pit. Even Skyfire would give him that _look_ \- the one which said Starscream was too impatient and headstrong.

"Maybe," Grimlock said. "If two petrorabbits got underground, more probably there too. Lots of food mean rabbits lay lots of eggs." He looked to the others and shifted to their language for a moment. Starscream picked out something about an entrance and... security?

Swoop moved onto the eggs Snarl had given him and carefully wrapped them in an old-looking cloth before tucking them near the fire. “Starscream need energon now. Swoop know. Swoop trained to heal by best healer.” He reached out to nudge Snarl’s hand out of the way. The turtle was laid on its back, and Starscream bit his lip as he watched Swoop crack the spark crystal inward, then fill it with energon.

Starscream stared at the offering, hands shaking and optics starting to burn. “I can’t,” he whispered, but Swoop grabbed his wrist and forced the little rounded crystal full of blood into his palm.

“You Starscream eat. Like crunchy egg,” Swoop insisted, tone stern as any medic's Starscream had ever heard. Some things were universal, it appeared.

One of Grimlock's hands had come to rest on Starscream's back, and he now rubbed small, gentle circles between Starscream's wings. "Crystals good energy, but you Starscream need real food to heal," he said.

Sludge, thus far the quietest of the large mechs, nodded and added his voice in agreement. "Body need metals," he said. "If body not get metals from food, body take from rest of body. Just make weaker."

All things mechs got just from their normal energon available in the cities, or the additives medics would push into a patient’s lines. Things Starscream didn’t have out here in an ancient abandoned temple with an acid storm raging all around. “It was alive,” he breathed the words, unsure anyone would hear him over the crackle of fire, howl of the wind, or staccato beats of the rain. Not that they needed words when his field leaked his mourning. Everything he had done, all he had learned, everything he pursued academically was to _end_ death and suffering.

Swoop crooned softly, though the sound cut off quickly, and Snarl grumbled something Starscream didn't even try to parse.

Beside Starscream, Grimlock snapped at the other wildling then resumed a low purr as he reached over to cup his large, black hand under Starscream's trembling blue one. Starscream's vents hitched the barest bit as Grimlock leaned in to nuzzle his helm and speak softly against his audial. "Starscream can do this. Starscream strong."

Starscream swallowed thickly even as he leaned into the support. “I understand the logic,” he said- whispered really, his vocalizer not quite willing to engage. He shut his optics, then hurried to shove the whole thing into his mouth, just like the egg, before he could second guess himself. _Crunchy egg. It’s a treat_ , Starscream repeated to himself as he chewed up the crystal. It crackled and crunched, and he squeezed his optics tighter and choked back a whimper, though he somehow managed to swallow without getting sick.

It didn't _taste_ bad at all- in fact, it was _good_ and his tanks were very happy about it, but Starscream _knew_ what it had been, and his vents caught in another slight hitch before he could lock them down.

But Grimlock crooned happily as Starscream ate, still smoothing gentle circles between his wings. "Good. That good. Will help." He gently bumped his mask against Starscream's helm again, purring into his audial.

Starscream shivered and pushed closer to Grimlock’s warmth. He was _nice_ , treated Starscream kinder than anyone other than Skyfire ever had. He was warm, too, and that purring helped, though Starscream would never admit it aloud. The big arm looped around him was really nice too.

Snarl put the shell near Swoop. “Pick some for you Swoop and him Starscream. Soon you eat, soon we go look around more.” He then pulled out six beaten metal cups and filled them with the turtle's energon.

Starscream bit his lip as the cups were passed around, and he would have sat up, but Grimlock tightened his arm the tiniest bit, so Starscream stayed there. He took the offered cup and tried to ignore where the energon had come from as he drank. It was surprisingly rich, and his systems pinged with an intensity that didn’t let him push the meal away. He drained the cup without realizing how greedy he was being until it was empty. “Thank you,” he said, face heating as he held the cup back out to Grimlock.

Swoop plucked the cup away from Starscream before Grimlock could take it back and dropped a couple thin strips of metal into it. “Here," Swoop said, handing the cup back. "You Starscream nibble these. Is good.”

Starscream eyed the cup, then sighed and tried to dispel the tension while taking a piece to chew. It was more brittle than he’d expected, and it crunched like a rust stick. Nibble indeed. He could… manage this, and it was easier with Grimlock’s big, warm frame against his. The cold wasn’t as noticeable, the pain in his wing had dulled to an ache again, and if he didn’t _look_ at the things he ate, he could almost fool himself into believing it was something more familiar.

//Oh– Grimlock.//

Starscream looked up when he recognized Grimlock’s name and saw the turtle shell from the previous night. He straightened so Grimlock could move and take it since it seemed Sludge was offering it. “What’s it do?” he asked.

"Glue dry," Sludge said, and Grimlock's winglets perked up.

“Is drum! Him Grimlock can play music now,” Swoop supplied. “Him good at it too.” His wings fluttered as he grinned and switched languages again.

Snarl snorted and finished his own energon as a thin little noise of embarrassment escaped Grimlock. Starscream could feel the flicker of Grimlock's field, something other than embarrassment, but that was there still as well.

Shifting pensively as all five of them stared at him expectantly, Grimlock drained his energon, snapped his mask back into place, and settled the drum into his lap. He gave each section an experimental tap, listening to the different sounds a moment as they rang.

Starscream settled in to watch Grimlock, reaching for another piece only to meet empty cup. Well… That should make his medic happy. The cup was set quietly aside.

Swoop snickered and called out, “Grimlock! Play!”

"Rrrrrrrrrrr," Grimlock half-rumbled, half-whined, and Starscream found himself thinking it was rather adorable. Such a big powerful mech. A dangerous barbarian, and he was clearly nervous about playing.

Grimlock hesitated, checked the tuning a few more times, shifted it in his lap, and hesitated again. Finally, he gave two sections a sharp, simultaneous tap. A soft, two-tone sound came from the shell over the rumble of thunder outside. Grimlock tapped two more sections again, then two more, then three in quick succession before he took a deep ventilation and began to play, visor bright in concentration.

Starscream suppressed a snicker at Grimlock's shyness and wondered if that was just because he was here, or if Grimlock was always like that when asked to entertain? The amusement slipped away, however, as Grimlock began to play in earnest. Starscream felt himself drawn into the belling tones. He had always liked music, and now his optics locked onto the way Grimlock’s fingers and thumbs struck around the dents he had made in the turtle’s shell. Starscream's wings twitched up and very quickly he felt the urge to bounce, or rather- dance. He was classically trained in all Vosian skills thanks to his ‘caretaker’ wanting the perfect little darling to show off. Though he’d never heard anything like this. Even the driving drum beats of Vos were nothing close, though Grimlock’s little turtle drum thing grabbed his spark and made it pulse along just as easily as any Vosian drumming ceremony.

After a while, the song began to taper into slower, softer notes before Grimlock ended the song with one last series of soft notes using each section of the drum and gave a happy flutter of his winglets.

Starscream’s wings fluttered in response and he swayed to a stop as the last notes faded. “That is _beautiful_ ,” he sighed on an exhalation. He reached out to tap the shell with a fingertip. A gentle ringing filled the air. He smiled up at Grimlock, field radiating his own happiness in a match for the Dynobot's. In a lab, peacefully working, or during his infrequent chances to be alone to practice his dance or singing were the only truly happy moments he could recall. This felt like those times, and Starscream found himself incredibly grateful to the mech.

Grimlock stammered a few times before he managed to bashfully respond, "M-Me Grimlock thank," and ducked his gaze.

Starscream snickered even as Swoop tittered. “Imagine such a big mech _shy_ ,” he said and tapped the drum a few more times. Still, he didn’t think it was terribly wise to embarrass the mech by outright teasing him. Starscream didn’t seem to have the capability to joke without insulting people no matter what his intentions were. “Really though, that was wonderful.” He sat back a little to give Grimlock room and collect himself.

“Grimlock should play more,” Swoop said. “Been long time. Dynobots wander for long time now. Grimlock make music. Make place home.”

Grimlock ducked his head a little more, peeking at Starscream from beneath the forehead ridge of his helm as he repeated softly, "Me Grimlock thank. Grimlock glad you Starscream liked." The drum was gently set aside. "Can play more later. Us need secure new territory. Lots more tunnels to check and seal to outside. Make new home secure." 

“Which reminds me,” Starscream began, “the priests _lived_ here. They had to have places to recharge that wouldn’t be in the middle of the main temple here. We should move farther into the temple for tonight, and maybe we can even find their rooms. We'll be warmer at the very least."

"Maybe rooms behind mess in other tunnel," Slag said. "Me Slag not want sleep in with turtles."

Grimlock tilted his head. "That not bad idea. Need check all rooms anyway. Need lots of work to make safe. Can start now."

Starscream pushed to his feet and smiled. "No time like the present. And if it means being warmer tonight, I'm all for it." His wing ached but not nearly so badly as earlier. “At least we know that while the rain’s pouring down, no one else will come here.” They’d be melted half to slag in mere minutes out in that storm. Primus, it was _still_ going too. Who knew theses storms could rage so long?

"Us can go when Swoop and Sludge done eating," he said. "Snarl and Slag stay, work on crystal and rest. Us take more bags. Might find more turtles or rabbits."

Swoop hurried to shove the last of his meal into his mouth and stood, excited and eager. “Me Swoop ready!” he said as he quickly grabbed a few sacks and slung the straps over his shoulder.

Sludge tossed back the last of his own energon and stood as well, looking down at Snarl to speak. Whatever he said made Grimlock growl at them, his field snapping with irritation- which only made Swoop cackle loud enough that Starscream actually startled a little.

Starscream tipped his helm even as his wings swept back. He… almost understood that. ‘Shut up’ came through loud and clear, but the rest was still garbled. Were they… teasing Grimlock? The focus seemed to be on the big mech instead of Starscream, but he couldn’t quite tell.

Snarl laughed too, and cast Grimlock a smirk before looking up at Sludge, his voice clearly teasing still. Swoop got in on it, cooing through his giggles.

Grimlock grumbled and turned away from them to stomp toward the back of the temple. Starscream hurried to follow, but Sludge caught up to him before he reached Grimlock's side.

Sludge smiled down at Starscream. "You Starscream feel better? Wing no hurt?"

Starscream eyed him for a moment, lips quirking into a grin. Whatever all that was, Grimlock’s behavior was amusing. “It aches,” he replied to Sludge with a light shrug and a glance up at the impossibly tall mech. “It’s much better though.” He flashed a grin back at Swoop, watching at the Dynobot’s wings fluttered back at him happily. “So why are you teasing your leader?”

Swoop snickered as he trotted to catch up. “Him Grimlock silly. It nothing me Swoop can say.”

“Language?” Starscream asked, but he waved it off as they reached the tumble of stone and metal work. 

"Him Grimlock easy to tease," Sludge said, grinning. "Him embarrass easy."

“The music was very nice,” Starscream said with a tap to Grimlock’s arm as they drew to halt. His wings fluttered a bit, and his face heated as he realized his tone was more flirtatious than consoling. He was a Seeker, after all, and even if these mechs didn’t know what that tended to mean, he did. Still, if the mech was embarrassed, Starscream would try to be kind to him. He had been incredibly gracious despite Starscream's own ignorance, and Starscream had experienced too little kindness in his life not to appreciate it now.

Grimlock's own winglets gave a matching flutter, and he ducked his head slightly. "Me Grimlock thank. Grimlock learned from old clan's music maker. Him Jazz much better. This mess," he said with a wave toward the crumbled archway.

“It is," Starscream agreed. He reached for the torch Swoop held then stepped closer. "I think..." Starscream held the light aloft, wings angled back to protect them, as he looked. "Yes. See? There's a matching detail on the other side." He pointed. "This is part of the ceiling, but it's decorative, not load-bearing- I think. That column there should still support the rest of it. If we only remove enough to get through, it might be safe?" He certainly didn't want to get trapped back here, but Primus, it was degrees warmer, and they were only a single turn from the front of the temple.

"Can test," Sludge said. "All move back. Me Sludge see first."

Starscream stepped out of the way, he and Grimlock keeping their torches held high so Sludge could see. "I love music,” Starscream said, not really knowing why and his voice hushed a bit as the torchlight flickered. “I was trained to sing as well as dance. My… caretaker wanted me to learn sky dancing too, but I got thrown out for going to academy before I had more than a handful of lessons.” Not that he wasn’t a brilliant flier anyway.

Grimlock tilted his head down at Starscream. "You Starscream sing? Maybe sing when us go back for night?" he asked as Sludge inspected the archway.

“I could. It’s been a while, so I may be out of tune.” Starscream hummed, according to Skyfire, when he was deep in thought, but he hadn’t _sung_ in ages. He wasn’t self-conscious about it, either. If those snooty Towerlings his caretaker made him sing for could applaud, then surely these mechs wouldn’t think too badly of his skill.

"Me Sludge think us can do this. Grimlock come help?"

Grimlock's torch was passed to a smiling Swoop, and Starscream stood back as the two larger mechs began to carefully lift and move the debris.

"Me Grimlock would like to hear if you Starscream want sing. Grimlock can play drum again."

"I'm willing," Starscream replied and gave Swoop a grin as the mech bounced on his feet a bit.

"This not bad at all," Sludge said then grinned back at Starscream. "And me Sludge like hear you Starscream sing too. But look. Us can get though."

There was a little bit of a mess to step over still, but Starscream didn't care. He waited with Swoop as Sludge moved and Grimlock poked his helm into the darkness beyond.

"It safe," Grimlock said after a moment. "Me not hear or smell anything, and not smell outside air either."

"So it's not open to the outside?" Starscream asked, stepping closer with the torch as Grimlock edged through to the other side.

"Not think so," Grimlock said. "Can hear rain close, but not inside."

Starscream joined Grimlock in a hall which wasn’t as wide as the one they had left. In the shadows, he could see multiple arches leading away, lost to the darkness ahead and the only real decorations on the plain walls. The four of them moved down the hall to a corner and paused there, torches lifted to see as far as possible. The area was in rather good repair, if dusty, but where so much of the temple was ornate with its carved columns, inlaid gemstones, and fine metal filling in worshipful inscriptions, this was drab by comparison.

"Doors," Swoop said.

"I'd assume these are the priests' berthrooms," Starscream told them and grinned up at Grimlock. "That was an easy search."

"This where city mechs sleep?" Grimlock asked, and Starscream nodded as he moved to the first door.

"Priests of Primus are supposed to live without worldly possessions," Starscream explained. "Of course, how difficult is that when they live in a rich palace with an energon well in the basement and want for nothing?" He pushed against the first door, having to lean his weight into it to get it to open. The hinges screamed in protest, and Starscream stopped once it was open enough for them to get inside.

Torchlight flickered off the drab walls, the outer one showing lines of rust under the sealed window. It was dry despite the staccato beat of the rain. Again, dust was truly the worst of it. The shelf of a berth was bolted to one wall, too little for even Starscream to recharge on, let alone the Dynobots, but there was enough floor space to stretch out.

"This would work, right?" Starscream asked. "It's too small for all of us to fit into one room, of course, but light a small fire in the corner, put your mats on the floor..."

"Like little huts," Swoop said cheerfully as he peeked around the side of the door with Grimlock and Sludge. He switched languages, a sly look on his face as he spoke to Grimlock- who blatantly ignored him.

"Grimlock like. This nice."

Starscream snickered at Swoop despite not understanding the words. The tone was clear and the flare of embarrassment from Grimlock spoke even louder. “You shouldn’t tease him so,” he said to the larger flyer and moved toward the door with a smile for Grimlock. “We should check the other rooms while we’re here, then we can show Swoop and Sludge where you hunted the turtles and rabbits.”

~

Grimlock's winglets gave another flutter in response to Starscream's smile, and he followed right at Starscream's heels to investigate the other rooms. Though it was hard to care about which doors wouldn't open while watching the way Starscream walked and admiring the way the torchlight gleamed over his plating. Grimlock wanted nothing more than to get Starscream in his lap so he could worship every inch of his lithe frame, though he would never have admitted it aloud- the teasing would never end if he did. Besides, he hadn't had all that much luck in the past with pretty mechs returning his attraction.

The first three doors were too rusted to bother forcing open, but as Starscream's hand pushed against the fourth, the stale air in the corridor shifted. Grimlock jerked his head up to stop watching Starscream's wings. He sniffed the air and he snarled when he recognized the scent. Grimlock lunged forward to wrap an arm around Starscream's waist and jerked him back an instant before fangs lashed out of the darkness, snapping at the air where Starscream had just been. A gridwolf snarled at them, and Grimlock roared back, pushing Starscream behind him protectively.

//Careful,// Swoop said as he caught Starscream by the arm and pulled the stunned cityling back away from Grimlock. “Must move. Let Sludge by.” Starscream stumbled, but he didn't resist or argue, and Grimlock focused on the snarling gridwolf.

Sludge tossed down the other torch as he pushed past Swoop, leaving the two smallest members of the group secure behind the much larger Dynobots. Grimlock transformed as soon as Starscream and Swoop were clear and roared once more at the gridwolf, but they knew wolves were never alone- there were always at least two, usually more, and Sludge's alt mode was too big for the confined space of the hallway.

Grimlock roared again and snapped his massive jaws at the wolf which darted to the side, and Grimlock jerked his head back just before another wolf burst out of the dark room and slashed at his face with its claws.

“How do we help?” Starscream asked.

“Stay out of way best here,” Swoop answered. “Lift torch. Give light.”

One of the wolves jumped and kicked off of the wall to pounce onto Grimlock's back, who snarled in pain when the wolf's claws dug into his spinal struts, but Sludge was quick to grab it off him. He didn't waste time or energy- trapped wolves were too dangerous to simply let go. With a storm raging outside, they wouldn't leave, and the Dynobots would just have to deal with them again later when the wolves were hungrier and angrier and, thus, even more dangerous. 

From the corner of Grimlock's vision he saw Sludge shift his grip to the wolf's head then slam it into the floor, crushing its head against the hard tiles. Grimlock whipped his head around and caught the other wolf when it tried to leap onto him, and he snapped his jaws shut twice, first to secure his grip, then the wolf went limp with the second bite.

For a moment, the only sound was the crackle-hiss from their torches, then a soft whining sounded from inside the room. “Is it another?” Starscream whispered, inching forward with the light. The whine repeated, plaintive and certainly nothing like the snarls or growls from the gridwolves before they had been killed.

Grimlock dropped the dead wolf next to the first, transformed back to his root mode, and sniffed the air again, though he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Yes, another. Little one. Them were mates." That was almost a pity, though it explained why they had remained silent until the mechs had moved to enter the room. Still a pity. 

Sludge wiped energon from his hand onto the floor and stepped into the room, and Starscream slipped out of Swoop’s light hold and around Grimlock. “Little? Like a pup?” His torch was held up higher, but the first thing Grimlock noticed was the closer sound of the storm, and it took only a glance to see why. The window plate was on the floor, though luckily the wind wasn’t blowing the acid into the room. “What will you do with it?” Starscream asked, voice small and his pity for the little creature ripe in his field.

Sludge stepped over to kneel next to the pup and carefully picked it up. "Very little." Even considering how large a mech Sludge was, the pup was tiny. It whimpered and curled into a tight ball in the center of his palm, but when Sludge very carefully ran one claw over the top of its head, it uncurled enough to sniff up at him. 

"Maybe just hatched," Grimlock said. //It doesn't look like anything is wrong with it- it's just young.// 

//This little, it wouldn't eat much,// Sludge pointed out. //And we could use a tracker.// 

Grimlock leveled a bland look down at him. //Wolves are a _lot_ of trouble, and we don't know the first thing about training them.//

//Sludge could do it,// Swoop said automatically and moved close enough to stroke the gridwolf pup’s head. //Especially as young as it is, and it’s too little to survive alone,// he added, then looked back at Grimlock. //Plus, if you order it dead now, the cityling will run and not sing for you.// He flashed a grin, wing twitching toward said cityling. Starscream’s wings dipped low, and his optics were locked onto the pup. Whether or not Sludge could train it didn’t matter right now; they had managed to gain Starscream’s trust, Grimlock wanted him, and killing the pup would destroy that trust and acceptance and all hope Grimlock had of claiming the little mech.

// _Why_ are you _such_ an enabler?// Grimlock sighed, but he knew when he had no chance of winning. Between Swoop's words, Starscream's drooped wings, and Sludge's big optics, Grimlock was as good as rusted. "Fine," he huffed. "But you Sludge better train good." 

Sludge beamed. "Me Sludge will!" He stroked the little pup again, happiness radiating from him. "Me Sludge name Razorclaw." 

Starscream inched closer, wings perking up. “Could I…?” he asked, lifting a hand toward the pup. "I've seen pets before. One of my caretaker’s friends loved equus and had a handful of photovoltaicats, but I wasn't allowed to touch them. The equus were fussy and... _large_ , and the ‘cats aloof and uninterested in letting a curious youngling too close to them."

Swoop grinned at Grimlock as Sludge lowered Razorclaw for Starscream to pet. //Yeah, like you would crush a pup?// He snorted. //Just helping you make the choice faster without debating for an hour over it.//

Grimlock grunted. //No, I wouldn't have. But I might have tried to find another pack once the storm's over. This young, it might have a chance of assimilation.// At least Sludge was the one responsible for it- had it been Slag, Grimlock wouldn't have bet on the fascination lasting long enough to properly train it. With Sludge in charge, though, they probably would have a good tracker in a few months' time.

Swoop grinned and glanced up at Sludge. “Should let him Starscream hold little Razorclaw. Us finish check rooms all safe.”

Sludge nodded to Swoop and smiled to Starscream, carefully transferring the tiny pup to the wall walker's hands. "Make sure legs not dangle. Little ones like feel safe. And like audios rubbed. Old clan had turbohound master. Wolves not much different. Just bigger." 

"And sharper," Grimlock added blandly.

Starscream cupped his hands around the squirming, whining mass of soft plating and held Razorclaw close to his chest as Swoop took the torch from him. “He’s… really cute,” he snickered, then cast Grimlock a smile that made the larger mech's spark go all fluttery. “Right now, anyway.” Starscream looked around the room then nodded toward the door. “Hopefully it won’t fall right off its hinges, but if we close this door, at least no new surprises will get into the hall while we recharge.”

Grimlock looked at the door and gave it an experimental swing. "Yeah. Us close this one just in case. Cold and wet, anyway."

Swoop nodded agreement, then headed for the hall himself, torches held high. “You Starscream just keep little Razorclaw back. Him no good in fight just yet.”

Starscream smiled and gently rubbed his knuckles along the side of Razorclaw’s neck, which the pup did seem to like. His whining settled into only the occasional whimper as the cityling trailed after Swoop. Grimlock noticed how Starscream kept his body between the dead gridwolves and Razorclaw, and he smiled as he tugged the door securely closed.

“What of the big ones?” Starscream asked.

"Claws make good knives," Grimlock answered. "Us take them later. But planet can have rest back after storm. Wolf not good food for mech. Energon too...too..." He struggled to find the right word in Starscream's language. "Strong? Not good for mech. Make mech sick."

Starscream nodded and asked, “Sick-sick, or just drunk, but sick if you drink too much?”

"Sick-sick," Sludge clarified. "Wolf make mech purge. But wolf not as bad as turbofox." 

Grimlock nodded in agreement. "Turbofox poison. Too strong. Don't eat turbofox. Most hunting mechanimals not good. Them process energon too strong. Some good, but not most." 

"Razorsnake good," Sludge pointed out. "Alloygator good. Turbohawk _very_ good." 

"Turbohawk _best_ ," Grimlock agreed, visor brightening. It had been a long time since they last enjoyed turbohawk. He craved it just at the first mention, and he wondered if they might luck out and find some roosting in the upper levels of the temple.

“Maybe once the storm stops, Swoop and I can see if we can catch turbohawks," Starscream suggested. "I used to annoy my caretaker by chasing his.” He snickered. “Not that I understand why he’d fuss. Everyone else thought my wildness was darling and an eccentric part of my Vosian heritage.”

Swoop blinked, pausing in the process of opening another door to stare at the cityling. “You Starscream think can catch a turbohawk? Wild turbohawk probably clever more than city turbohawk.”

Grimlock and Sludge both blinked at Starscream as well. Grimlock had never heard of anyone capable of _catching_ turbohawks, but then again, most clanmechs Grimlock knew couldn't fly. Swoop was a rarity. "Us...can try? If any around after storm. Might be some hiding in building," Grimlock said. He hoped even more now that there were. He really wanted to see Starscream fly.

Starscream’s wings perked and fluttered. “Platinum’s were trained to help in turbofox hunts, but the commonly held opinion is that a too tame turbohawk isn’t as useful in hunts. They had radio collars, so they only had a specific range. But they could free-fly, so I used to fly with them. Tell me I can’t have a trine,” he muttered but still smiled as he scritched Razorclaw.

Swoop arched an optic ridge but then peeked into the room. //Clear here, and the window is sealed,// he said. //I _really_ want to see him fly!//

Grimlock squinted as the wall walker talked, most of the later words flying over his head. He could understand the words themselves, but he couldn't correlate what they meant. "Grimlock not know about taming turbohawk. Them too hard to catch. Not many around this area either." To Swoop, he said, //Hopefully he'll still be willing to fly once the storm is over. How many more rooms are there here?//

//A dozen?// Swoop replied, but the next few doors were closed and didn’t budge when he or Sludge pushed against them. //Four useable,// he added after they finished.

Starscream trailed along next to Grimlock, scritching Razorclaw absently, and poking his head into the open rooms. “You could probably force those doors open, but it would possibly just leave more openings. Would f-” Starscream cut off quickly, but as Grimlock watched, helm tilted, Starscream counted the open rooms. “Four. Four rooms would be alright, wouldn’t they?”

Grimlock peered into the other usable rooms to check that they were safe for his family and nodded when they met his approval. "Four good. Need someone take watch at night anyway, so four good." He nodded again, pleased. This would do nicely, really.

“We can be warm… er tonight,” Starscream said with a grin. “I’ve never been so cold in all my life.”

Swoop chuckled at Starscream. //Little city dweller. Doesn’t know cold, but he’s cute.// He flashed a grin at Grimlock. //Which room is your hut, chieftain?//

Grimlock glared at Swoop, though it lacked heat. "Me Grimlock take room closest to front." If he was going to make the offer, he wanted Starscream to be as warm and comfortable as possible.

Swoop smirked. //Awful close to the guard fire there.//

Starscream tipped his helm at the purring, teasing tone, and Grimlock growled, //Swoop...// He may have said something else, but Sludge cut him off.

//That's enough, Swoop,// the largest Dynobot said softly. //You can take teasing too far. Whatever happens will happen.//

Swoop wobbled his wings playfully and smiled, backing down without a fuss.

“Do you want to show them the hunting areas or prep these rooms?” Starscream asked, optics still shifting in confusion between the three Dynobots.

Grimlock decided to pointedly ignore Swoop, turning fully to Starscream so he could answer, "Us have plenty of food for now, so hunting can wait. Rooms not need much- us used to sleeping outside. Just clear part of floor, put down blanket, and make new fire." He glanced back down the hallway to where it angled. "That space good for guarding. Us can just move there to wait out storm."

“I can help move your things to there if you want me to?” Starscream offered.

Grimlock nodded. "Us can do that. Show Snarl and Slag new place to sleep." He started back toward the main area, giving Razorclaw a gentle rub on top of its head as he passed. Despite Swoop being particularly annoying, this little detour they took because of the storm had been well worth it. Even if the wall walker flew away later, they had a home and ample fuel, not to mention a new tracker-in-training. Grimlock could live with that and be happy.

Swoop appeared at Grimlock's side with a bounce once they were past the rubble-strewn entrance and snuggled into his side. His field swelled with his affection and even a little apology. Grimlock rumbled and looked away as if to ignore Swoop, though his field nudged against the smaller Dynobot's anyway, accepting the apology. He glanced back to Sludge and Starscream, but they were far enough away and talking with each other, so Grimlock tilted his head slightly toward Swoop and quietly said, //I do like him... but he's a wall walker. He's just going to go back to his wall once the storm has blown over. He might have a mate there anyway.// It was as close as Grimlock would come to admitting aloud how nervous he was about trying. He thought back to the last time, how the mech he wished to court abruptly went from friendly and inviting to cold and shunning when he realized what Grimlock wanted. It had been humiliating, and Grimlock still wasn't entirely convinced it hadn't been a deciding factor in their exile.

Swoop hooked his arm around Grimlock’s waist and leaned more against him. //Then take him as a lover instead of a full claiming.// The grin Swoop angled up at Grimlock had a sly cast to it. //You’re good at it. Blow the little cityling’s mind and give him something to remember you by. If he says no, then he says no. Take him to bed tonight and see if he’ll let you touch that cute little aft you keep staring at.//

Grimlock cast an uncertain look down at his brother. //What makes you think he's even remotely interested in _me_? _Look_ at him, Swoop.// Grimlock did, and his visor dimmed slightly as he watched Starscream talk to Sludge, watched those delicate blue fingers stroke the wolf pup's head. //What could something that beautiful see in a lumbering 'barbarian' like me? You know they call us 'savages', right?// 

//I love you,// Swoop said, still smiling, the emotion in his field where it pressed to Grimlock's. //And what’s he said? He isn’t well-liked it doesn’t sound like, so don’t let how pretty he is get in the way. He loved your music. He let you comfort and feed him. He let you hold him.// He shrugged, and they both gave a quick glance back, but Starscream’s attention was still on Sludge. //He doesn’t act like he thinks less of us. Maybe he doesn’t like our way of life himself, but what was that about leaving this place for us? He respects us enough to want us to live.// Then Swoop smiled, his tone shifting to one that reminded Grimlock of Wheeljack with a bittersweet ache in his spark. //What would you regret more? Inviting him to your bed and him saying no, or wondering forever if he’d have said yes?//

Grimlock's winglets sagged slightly as he really thought about that. Swoop had a point. Starscream had been very accepting of them and their ways, especially for a wall walker- he had let them fix his wing and feed him, seemed genuinely interested in their ways, even if he didn't agree with them... and Swoop was right. Grimlock would always wonder what may have been if he didn't try. 

//Why do you have to be right all the time?// Grimlock asked with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Swoop snickered and bumped his hip lightly against Grimlock before stepping away to start gathering debris they could use for other fires. “Found rooms,” he announced to the other two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Starscream’s optics were wide as he cuddled the little gridwolf and looked up, suddenly even more grateful that he was _inside_ and also not alone after all Sludge had told him about the storms here. Days. They lasted for days and days on end. What would have happened to him had they not come? Those gridwolves would eventually have gotten hungry enough to come out, and he would have been alone, wounded, bleeding, starving as well. “At least we can be warmer tonight,” he said softly as he stopped next to Grimlock. It was a lame comment, but he didn’t know what else to say. “What now?”

Grimlock watched the four other Dynobots move all of their supplies for a moment before answering Starscream. "Us relax for night. Did a lot today. Storm not over for a while, so us can explore more after us eat and rest. Warm up by fire, then pick room." He paused a moment, field flickering. "Where you Starscream want sleep?"

“Wherever it’s warmest,” Starscream replied with a soft laugh. “There are only four rooms, and I’m smaller than all of you, so I don’t mind sharing if that’s the way it works out. I share a room at the academy with my lab partner, so it’s not so strange recharging around someone else anymore.” He looked around. “Is there anything I can help carry back there? Besides this,” he asked and scritched Razorclaw. The pup seemed to be drifting into recharge.

"Dynobots can carry things. Just blankets to take to rooms. Us make small fire in each room to stay warm. One Dynobot keep watch- take turns." Grimlock's winglets shifted, and Starscream thought he looked nervous. "Starscream could... stay with Grimlock...?"

Starscream nodded, more than willing. They walked back to the corner of the barracks hall where Swoop began to set up the new guard fire. “I owe you a song yet,” he added with a smile up at Grimlock. “And I suppose I’ll have to give Sludge back his pup when he’s done working.”

Glee threaded into Grimlock's field, making Starscream grin. "Grimlock would still like to hear Starscream sing." He looked down to the snoozing pup and nodded. "Pup need get used to Sludge if him Sludge hope to train." Grimlock's visor glinted with mischief. "Pup will cry most of night. Let pup keep him Sludge awake."

Starscream looked down at the pup. “Oh. Poor bitlet, but yes, I suppose if Sludge is taking over to raise him…” And no, Starscream didn’t want to put his famously short temper to the test with such a helpless little creature. Sure, the most common victims were his former caretaker, ignorant teachers, and spoiled fellow students, but he had even gotten short with Skyfire a few times. He brushed off those thoughts and sat himself next to where the new fire would be, gently settling the recharging pup in the cradle of his lap until Sludge was ready to take him. He might as well sing too, and he began with a soft lullaby to warm up his vocalizer.

The Dynobots paused a moment, but Starscream kept his optics on the gridwolf as he sang, able to see as they hurried back to work from the edge of his vision. Once all their supplies were stacked along the walls and the fire lit, Grimlock sat next to Starscream as he ended the song.

Starscream smiled and carefully passed Razorclaw to Sludge as the big mech sat down. “It’s Vosian. Not NeoCybex- this language we’re speaking.” He resettled himself and grinned at Grimlock. “Want to hear one that my caretaker hated?” He snickered, wings fluttering a bit in mischievous glee, then sang a cheerful little aria. Platinum had determined that it was beneath Starscream’s ability fairly early on, but Starscream liked it, mostly because the pet Seekers liked to sing it too, but they would change up the lyrics to mock their master when he wasn’t listening.

From the aria, Starscream moved on to something that required a bit more focus then stopped for their evening meal and to watch in fascination as the crystal began to melt. That defied everything they were told about energon crystals, and Starscream was determined to do more research on the subject once back at the academy. After they were finished eating -Starscream without fuss, which pleased Swoop- Swoop begged for one more song. Starscream decided on a song that would have _scandalized_ Platinum and sang it with all the longing he had once felt for a trine of his own. Supposedly, it was a song Vosians sang to call out their lovers before the courting phase began. An offer to fly beneath the stars and shine together- an unsubtle request for a spark merging in freefall. It was one of Starscream’s favorites, and he thought his voice well-suited to the rather seductive rise-and-fall melody.

"You Starscream sing very pretty," Sludge said once the last song faded. 

Grimlock nodded, visor bright. "Very. Me Grimlock thank for singing for us Dynobots."

Starscream smiled, his face heating a little. It was the sincerity, he thought. These mechs didn’t say things just to be polite. “Thank you.” His voice rasped just the slightest bit, and he knew he really had pushed a bit too much. When he still lived in the Towers and his instructor was voice training him daily, he could sing for hours on end, but that was… long ago now.

“Was very, very pretty,” Swoop said, then smiled a little wider. “You Starscream look sleepy though. Healer Swoop say more rest needed. Body still fixing, but ate good.” He reached over an patted Starscream’s knee while giving Grimlock a pointed look. “Grimlock eat too, then help you.”

Starscream nodded, optic shutters feeling heavy. Rest sounded like a very good idea. “Yes, healing.” He looked up at Swoop, expression vaguely apologetic. “I forgot, but…” Of course he’d be more tired, though at least his wing only ached a little now that he was remembering, but the excitement of the afternoon had taken his attention from it, so obviously he was getting better if he could _forget_ the pain so completely.

Grimlock picked up his cup and removed his mask. Starscream smiled at the abashed expression. Had he really captivated the mech so thoroughly?

"Me Sludge take first watch since Grimlock took watch last night," Sludge said with a nod. "Me keep fire up. You Slag go start fire in rooms so them be warm when others sleep." Slag nodded and went to do that, taking an armful of material with him.

Grimlock finished draining his meal and set the cup down near the fire before he stood and offered a hand to Starscream. "You Starscream ready to sleep?" he asked.

Swoop snickered and said, //Carry him,// surprising Starscream.

He was beginning to understand the reason for all the teasing, and Starscream couldn't say he was averse to it. Grimlock's field flushed, and Starscream yawned and simply reached his hands up toward the big mech. Grimlock had lifted him like he was nothing when the gridwolves attacked earlier. It would be... pleasant to experience that strength again.

Grimlock hesitated before he reached down and carefully scooped Starscream into his arms. Starscream tensed, but only for an instant at the strangeness of it before relaxing into Grimlock’s hold and curling an arm around his neck. Being carried wasn’t at all something he was used to. Skyfire had played now and then and would lift-push Starscream out of his way, but after Starscream had reached a certain size, he wasn’t lifted by his watchers or tutors. Touch was discouraged by Platinum as unseemly, and a young Starscream learned early not to try. As he got older, it just became ridiculous. He was short for a Seeker, but he was head and shoulders taller than most Towerlings and ground mechs he knew.

Grimlock’s hold felt safe and secure, and if such unconscious strength made Starscream’s spark flutter a bit, surely that wasn’t broadcast through his field? “You’re warm.” He grinned a little against the mech’s plating. “Though I apologize in advance if I kick you in my recharge. I’ve never recharged with anyone before.”

Grimlock nudged the tarp aside and stepped into their chosen room. A small fire crackled near the center of the room with the sleeping mats and blankets already laid out near it but not near enough to catch on fire. Thunder and wind still roared outside, but it was more muffled here than it had been in the large main room.

"That fine," Grimlock assured him. "Grimlock always sleep with one Dynobot- him Swoop move a lot. Hit Grimlock in face sometimes." He gently set Starscream on the bedding and settled beside him.

"Is that why you keep this mask on?" Starscream asked, reaching up to tap the center of it, though he relaxed onto the mats with a sigh. He was sprawled and taking up far too much room for the moment, but it was a relief to let his wing lay flat. The red-orange glow of the fire turned the yellow of Grimlock’s chest plating to a burnished copper, and the Seeker moved his hand to trace what looked like an old scar.

“You’re nice, you know that?” Starscream asked, optics on his finger before lifting to meet Grimlock’s visor. “Genuinely kind, I mean. Only Skyfire’s kind to me.” He was probably rambling, but really, these mechs deserved some gratitude from him. “You’re not at all like what I was taught. You’ve repaired me, fed me, _listened_ to me. I know I’ve managed to be annoying, but even still, you tolerate me. All of you. You have no idea how rare that is.” He let his hand drop away but watched the Dynobot with a curious gaze.

"Starscream different too. Dynobots never met wall walkers before but heard lots of stories from old clan. Starscream nice- patient with us. Not make fun of us not understanding sometimes. Starscream listen to us, so us listen to Starscream." Grimlock's claws gently traced over the back of Starscream's hand. "Grimlock... like Starscream. Glad us met."

Starscream smiled, his spark giving an odd flutter. Now wasn’t _that_ interesting? Starscream had his fair share of crushes over the vorns, and he knew he had a 'type'. Skyfire’s mass, but more, his kindness had called to Starscream too, but they were lab partners and friends, and beyond that would be working together a _long_ time while at the academy. He couldn’t possibly risk attraction ruining a working relationship. But here. “Me too,” Starscream said at length, face heating enough that he snickered then pulled his hands back to scrub at his face.

“Do your people have ridiculous fantasy stories?” he asked, peeking through his fingers at Grimlock. “Because I know I read something like this once.” He giggled, knees drawing up to press together in an unconscious attempt to be proper since he’d had drilled into his head for so long. “Though I’d never take you back to Altihex. They treat me badly enough. I wouldn’t subject you to that.”

Grimlock's visor flickered with a confused tilt of his head. "Grimlock not understand." The Dynobot reached up to gently tug one of Starscream's hands away from his face and smoothed his thumb over Starscream's palm.

Giggling, face practically on fire, Starscream let Grimlock have his hand, though he still partly hid behind the other. “There was a story I read. It was so bad. About a mech who got lost in the wastes and found a lost barbarian. They fell in… well lust, then the mech took the barbarian back to his home and tamed him with love and incredible interfacing- trust me, it was the worst story, but the ‘facing scenes were hot.” His face was absolutely going to melt, and he couldn’t stop snickering, though he did try to keep quiet in case any of the others had decided to recharge too. Worst of all, Grimlock’s light touch on his palm was doing interesting things to his sensornet. And of course, the mech might not even really want him. He was tiny and fussy, and Grimlock had strong brothers he already adored. He really should have deleted that line of thought before speaking, but then Starscream wasn’t known for his control over his vocalizer.

"Oh," was all Grimlock said, and he didn't look up from Starscream's hand as he continued to smooth his black thumb over the blue palm.

Starscream shook his helm, the giggles tapering off as his processors truly caught up with what he’d said and how it seemed Grimlock was taking it. “I’m sorry my people are such idiots. Taming,” he snorted. “They say the same about my frame type, though I suppose that doesn’t make the notion of being tamed by smut any less offensive.” He curled his fingers around Grimlock’s thumb and pulled a little to get the mech’s attention. “It’s a stupid book full of stupid misconceptions about the people that choose to live in the wilds instead of the cities. I’m sorry I ever believed any of that nonsense. That I was ever afraid of you.” He pushed his field out a bit to prove the sincerity of that apology.

The red visor lifted at the tug to meet Starscream's gaze, and Grimlock's field warmed as it meshed with Starscream's own. There was still an undercurrent of embarrassment, though. "Clans mechs and wall walkers very different," he finally said after a silent moment. "But... Grimlock hope not... _too_ different?" He curled his fingers around Starscream's hand and cycled a deep breath. "Grimlock _like_ Starscream," the Dynobot repeated.

Starscream felt his spark flutter, and his wings twitched under his back. “Like or want?” he asked, voice sounding too airy to his own audials. And Primus, please, he was out of practice, so please, oh please, let him manage some control over his array cover despite the sudden jolt of _awareness_ that made his interface protocols ping online. He grinned to cover the urge to squirm. “Or both? Personally, I’m going with both. Like and want.” He was probably speaking too quickly, and he was definitely on the verge of babbling. Starscream bit his lip and cycled his vents. “Do you want me?” he asked in a voice that barely qualified as a whisper, spark pounding.

" _Yes_ ," was the immediate response. "Starscream most beautiful mech Grimlock ever met. Smart, nice..." He reached up with his other hand to very gently trace one claw down Starscream's dark face. "Grimlock want, if Starscream want Grimlock."

Starscream shivered right out to his wingtips, optics darkening. He pressed his knees together, trying to ease the sudden ache settling in between them. Given his other experiences, he wasn’t quite sure why he expected it to be more enjoyable with Grimlock, but when would he ever get this chance again? A mech who _liked_ him? Thought he was nice? “I’ve somehow deluded you. I’m not nice at all. No one thinks I’m nice.” Not even his friend, as Skyfire had often joked that he liked Starscream’s waspish personality. “It’s… been a while,” he added, giving Grimlock’s very large body a sweeping look. Quite a while because being rutted upon by dainty Towerlings had lost its appeal rather quickly. The last time he had already figured out he wasn’t going to overload - _again_ \- and had taken his spike in hand to at least glean some pleasure.

There was a key difference this time, however. Starscream _wanted_ Grimlock. He wasn't giving into an interface because he felt pressured to do so by his agemates. Maybe it would be better? He certainly wanted to _try_.

"Grimlock thinks Starscream nice," Grimlock said, still gently stroking one claw down Starscream's cheek. His hand trailed down from Starscream's face to stroke over the swell of his canopy. "Grimlock will be careful. But, Starscream want Grimlock? Grimlock need 'yes' or 'no'."

“Yes.” Starscream arched into the touch and let the desire fill his field. Blue hands reached back, touched warm, thick plating. “I want you. I want this.”

Grimlock's vocalizer settled into a deep, rolling purr, and he must have been restraining his field with an ironclad will because it was suddenly unleashed, and desire and _need_ washed over Starscream like a wave. Grimlock's hand stroked over Starscream's canopy and down, and Starscream’s vents caught. Before he could stop it, his panel snapped open under that surge of lust and his clawtips bit into Grimlock’s plating, but not to stop the mech’s touch.

“Primus,” Starscream cursed, optics wide and deepest garnet. He squirmed, thighs pressed together hard, though that didn’t keep his spike from extending. “Grimlock…” Starscream huffed a soft laugh, embarrassed by how fast he was reacting, though he _shouldn’t_ be. It was reciprocated at least. The wildling certainly wasn’t going to mock Starscream for it- he hoped.

Grimlock's visor blazed crimson, and he released Starscream's hand so he could explore with both of his own, claws ghosting over white plating, down over the curve of Starscream's thighs, past his upraised knees, along his shinguards. He spent a moment, clearly fascinated by Starscream’s feet, tracing a circle just inside each turbine before he moved on, working his way back up Starscream's legs, easing them apart as he made his way to red pelvic plating. One hand reached to trace the very tip of a claw up the underside of Starscream's spike while the other rested on one white thigh.

Starscream panted as Grimlock worked down his frame, gasping at the touch to his thrusters. He shifted one leg out to the side in open invitation then clapped his hands over his mouth to muffle a cry as his spike was teased. The click of Grimlock’s panel caught his attention, and he lifted his helm to see a thick, glossy black spike extend before he dropped his helm back with a half-stifled moan. “You’re huge,” Starscream whispered from behind his hands, body twitching as his valve _clenched_ in want.

Still gently tracing a claw up and down the length of Starscream's spike, Grimlock moved his other hand to carefully tease the edge of Starscream's valve before he eased one finger inside. Starscream pressed his hands tighter to his mouth to help muffle the sounds he couldn’t stop making, all too aware that there was only a tarp between them and the others. His hips juttered, torn between the tickling, tingling touch against his spike and the unfamiliar need to thrust himself down onto Grimlock’s finger. A squeak escaped, and his feet slid against the blankets under him as he spread his legs more.

A soft moan rumbled from Grimlock's vocalizer as Starscream bucked into his hand. He thrust his finger gently in and out as he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around Starscream's spike to stroke. A second finger was carefully added to Starscream's valve, and then he pressed his thumb against the sensitive plating between valve and spike. Starscream muted his vocalizer and thrust into Grimlock’s hand, twice, a third time, then overloaded with a silent scream on the fourth. Transfluid left stripes of heat across his middle, but more than that was the rippling spasms that took over his valve. No one else had ever caused a valve overload in him, and it was shocking in its intensity. His wings thumped softly against the mats as he shook, then all the tension left him in a whoosh and dropped him like a rag doll.

Grimlock stilled his hand as Starscream overloaded, pressing his thumb more firmly against the sensitive plating until Starscream fell limp before he finally relented the pressure, though he kept those thick fingers of his buried in Starscream's valve.

"Starscream okay?" Grimlock asked, leaning over Starscream to nuzzle his audial.

Starscream nodded, his vocalizer giving a soft whine as he brought it back online. “Fine. Oh Primus… that… I needed that.” He panted, optics locked on flickering firelight that reflected on the ceiling. It had been _far_ too long since he even tended to his own needs. His hips twitched as an aftershock clenched his valve again, though with Grimlock’s fingers still there, it only made charge begin to tingle back to life again.

Grimlock purred and gently brushed his thumb over Starscream's anterior cluster again. "Must open more," he murmured, fingers resuming their shallow thrusting into Starscream's valve.

Starscream rocked into the light thrusts and brought his hands up to grip Grimlock’s shoulders. “That… nnngh…” Words skipped right out of his processors as thick lust rolled through him. Grimlock was _warm_ and gentle, and Starscream _wanted_ him. “Please,” he whined, writhing under the big mech and trying to pull him closer.

Grimlock purred down at him, "Starscream not hold back for Grimlock. Let Grimlock hear. Grimlock need know Starscream still feel good. Still need stretch a little more so Grimlock not hurt." He scissored his fingers, turned his hand, and did it again, his visor dimming slightly as he drew in a deep pull of Starscream's scent. "Starscream smell good." He lifted his other hand, still streaked with Starscream's silver, removed the mask, and licked it away. "Starscream taste good."

Wide optics stared up at Grimlock. Starscream had no idea why _that_ made his vents catch or the already molten knot in his belly twist tighter. “Yes, good,” he whimpered. “Too good.” He couldn’t help rolling his hips into each push of those large, thick fingers, and then just the thought of having the even thicker spike inside him threw Starscream’s systems back into release. He cried out, convulsing even as he jammed the side of his fist into his mouth and tried to muffle the sounds he couldn’t help but make.

Slick walls clamped down on Grimlock's fingers again, and the Dynobot _growled_. He bent over Starscream to nuzzle into his throat, inhaling again, a deep purr vibrating against the delicate cabling of Starscream's neck. Starscream could barely breathe as Grimlock slowly slid his fingers free with a parting brush of his thumb along the rim. He slid away from Starscream's desperate grasp, mouth trailing from Starscream's neck, down along his canopy, over pelvic plating...

"Grimlock," Starscream whimpered as a tongue swept around his valve. He cried out as it plunged inward, and again as Grimlock purred. Starscream's thigh shook against wide shoulders, and he couldn't help but rock his hips into each slick stroke. He was close again and whined when Grimlock pulled away.

The disappointment didn't last long. Grimlock knelt between Starscream's thighs, blunt tip of that long, thick spike nudging against the rim of his valve.

"If too much, tell Grimlock. If you Starscream say 'stop', Grimlock stops. Say."

Starscream gripped Grimlock’s helm and pulled himself up for a kiss, tongue giving a parting lick before he dropped back to the mats. “Frag me now,” he growled and tried to rock down against the too-light pressure against his valve. When that didn’t work, he dragged his legs up to hook his thighs over Grimlock’s hips and arched. And when that still didn’t work, he whimpered. “Don’t tease.” He was _far_ too keyed up for this! “Grimlock!”

"Starscream," Grimlock said firmly with just a hint of strain in his voice, though Starscream could see the faint tremor in the big mech's plating. "Grimlock need to know Starscream will say stop if hurt. Grimlock want Starscream very much, but Grimlock never been with mech so small before. Grimlock not want to hurt."

“You won’t,” Starscream said. He rather liked that note of desperation in Grimlock’s voice. “But if you should, I’ll tell you. Now stop teasing me!” He gave Grimlock another tug, knowing full well he’d _never_ manage to move this mech unless he wanted to be moved. That sent a zing of desire right to Starscream’s spark. He liked larger mechs, and there were probably plenty of nifty psychological reasons for that, but he didn’t want to think. “Grimlock, _please_ ,” he begged.

Grimlock shuddered, but he finally edged forward, his spike pressing in against the first ring of Starscream's opening until the tip finally slipped inside. Grimlock let out a half-moan, half-growl and continued to press further in as Starscream keened. His fingers bit into Grimlock’s shoulders as the mech filled him. Or very nearly so. The pressure at the rim of his valve was different, but then the sheer _size_ of the mech was new too. “More,” Starscream panted. “More. I need…” Primus, he was never going to be able to interface again. No one could live up to this. He wasn’t even going to _try_. Those were thoughts for later, though, and Starscream rocked down against Grimlock’s too-light thrusts. “Harder,” he tried to demand, but it still came out a pleading whimper.

Grimlock panted, soft growls and needy keens escaping his vocalizer, but he answered Starscream's begging by pressing forward more firmly with each rock of his hips. Starscream’s thighs shook where they rode over Grimlock’s hips, and his valve stretched around the odd flared base of Grimlock's spike more and more with each careful thrust, until, with a sharp in-vent and a rolling purr, Grimlock pushed that last little bit and hilted himself. Starscream was _so full_ that even the barely there pulse and twitch of Grimlock's spike rolled sensation through each node in his valve.

Grimlock held still a moment, vents roaring, then he braced himself with one hand on the floor by Starscream's wing, pulled back until the flared base threatened to pop back out, then thrust forward again. Something deep which Starscream hadn’t even known existed throbbed a hard wave of pleasure right to his spark with each thrust in of that massive spike. He whimpered and gasped, wound his arms around Grimlock’s neck to hold tight, and pushed his face in against the thick cables. Sharp little fangs scraped over a main energon line firmly enough to have caused any former berthmate to chastise him.

“Please,” Starscream begged, whole body buzzing with the need as he tried to press into each thrust and wind his hips, valve clenched tight.

Grimlock thrust harder, and Starscream was slick and open enough that the base of his spike slipped free only to plunge back in on the next thrust. Grimlock let out a shuddering moan as the tip of his spike knocked against the back of Starscream's valve, nudging against the aperture of his gestation chamber. The short, shallow thrusts increased in speed and strength. Nothing and no one would ever compare to this.

//Stars above- you feel _amazing_ ,// Grimlock panted.

Starscream keened, back arching off the floor as tension drew him tight. The high sound dropped to low, broken growls and grunts with every thrust, and he shook hard enough to make his plating chime as he strained toward another overload, unable to move himself anymore. The charge swelled, hot and heavy and _deep_ , his focus narrowed to pressure that banded around his hips and squeezed until it snapped. He screamed, a single, sharp cry as ecstasy exploded within him.

Grimlock went still, buried deep until Starscream went limp under him, his overload tapering but the charge still zinging through his lines. Then, before Starscream could do more than give a wordless sound of protest, Grimlock pulled his spike free. Starscream gasped in surprise as he was lifted and flipped over. His hips were gripped, he was tugged up onto his knees, and Grimlock plunged back in.

A new wave of arousal rushed Starscream at the show of strength. Blue fingers bunched and gripped the blankets as a loud cry burst from his vocalizer. “Grimlock!” He scrambled to get his knees under himself properly. Another thrill rocked Starscream right to his core, and he pushed himself back against Grimlock’s thrust, back arched and wings flared out to the sides, open in full exposure, begging for touch.

Grimlock kept one hand on Starscream's hip to keep him steady as his own snapped forward in a quick, driving pace. He put his strength into his movement, the tip of his spike hitting the back of Starscream's valve with each forward thrust of his hips, making little bursts of light dance in Starscream's vision. Grimlock's other hand smoothed over the back of Starscream's wing before it pulled along the edge, claws teasing the aileron, then down to the joint.

“Yes!” This was the ‘harder’ Starscream had begged for, and it set his lines on fire. Every thick plunge jolted him, shocked bliss through his sensornet. Later, he could decide if he wanted to be ashamed of surrendering to all the base things said about his kind, but for now, he was lost in it. He clawed after it, crying out sharply, knees spread and claws biting into the sturdy material of the mats so he could shove himself back even harder.

Grimlock let go of Starscream's wing to loop both arms around him, one arm wrapped around his waist with the other crossed over his chest. A low rumble began deep in Grimlock's frame, expanding noise and vibration outward through his chest until Starscream's whole world was consumed by it. Grimlock drove his hips forward to hilt himself, threw back his helm, and released in a thunderous _roar_ of completion.

Wrapped up in Grimlock’s implacable hold, covered, _enveloped_ , Starscream was helpless, unable to move. Thunder rattled his plating and shook his spark, and as heat poured into his valve and tingled over the tender, charged nodes, a shriek tore itself from his vocalizer. Ecstasy flushed through every system and blanked his mind, and for a long moment, there was nothing but the pleasure.

With a whimper and sob, Starscream’s arms gave out and drooped forward, face pressed to the bedding. “Primus,” he breathed and turned his helm, gasping for cooler air.

The hand on Starscream's waist pressed against the floor to hold Grimlock up as he panted. Starscream could feel as the big mech trembled over him, the arm supporting Grimlock shaking as he very carefully released his hold across Starscream's chest then reached up to brush quivering fingers over Starscream's cheek. Grimlock whispered something in his own language, but Starscream didn't understand all the words.

"Starscream...okay?" Grimlock asked, nuzzling Starscream's helm while one hand roamed over Starscream's back, waist, over his aft, and down one thigh. Grimlock returned his hand to Starscream's waist and gave a careful tug of his hips, then another. The flared base of his spike slipped free, transfluid dripping onto the floor once it was no longer held in by his girth.

Starscream moaned as Grimlock withdrew, then stretched out on his front to tremble and try to breathe. “Not hurt,” he replied, because ‘okay’ would be a lie. He was _wrecked_ , gloriously so, and with a shiver he realized _everyone_ had to have heard him. And even if they, by some miracle hadn’t, Grimlock had shaken the very planet. “Was good. Tired.” He flopped a hand toward Grimlock, wanting to pull him back in and close.

Grimlock settled more securely on his knees and smoothed both hands over Starscream's frame, his own field exhausted but with an undercurrent of worry Starscream couldn't help but notice. He was carefully lifted just long enough to be gently maneuvered onto his back, and Grimlock held himself over him, crimson visor concerned.

Starscream let himself be moved and grinned up at Grimlock as he was once again sprawled on his back. “You seem anxious.” He fumbled for the big mech’s hand then laced their fingers together. “Why?” He couldn’t help the smirk. “Don’t tell me you feel guilty now for ruining me for all other lovers?” Starscream tugged at Grimlock’s hand, wanting the mech closer. He was overheated, but he wanted the closeness more if he could get it.

Grimlock visibly relaxed. "Grimlock sorry if went too far." His field flushed with heat. "Starscream felt so good, Grimlock lost control. Was worried it too much." He let Starscream tug him down, though, and he nuzzled the other mech's forehead affectionately.

Starscream wound his arms around Grimlock’s neck and purred. “Don’t you dare apologize. That was _amazing_.” He sighed and relaxed for a moment before shifting to lay on his side. There was an obvious stickiness on his plating, but he didn’t know what could possibly be done about that. Like _Pit_ was he going anywhere. He’d recharged in worse, however, so he put the obvious physical signs of their interfacing from his mind for the time being and snuggled in against Grimlock’s chest. “I rather like that I made you lose control. If I can actually walk tomorrow, I may try to do so again.”

Grimlock settled onto the padding beside Starscream and held him close, a deep, rolling purr coursing through his frame. "That probably not hard," he admitted. "Grimlock enjoyed very much. Me Grimlock thank." He looked down at Starscream and stroked one hand gently down the back of Starscream's helm, the glow of his visor soft and content.

“I should be thanking you. I’ve nev- What was…?” Starscream lifted his helm as a low, sonorous- almost musical sound curled under the booming roll of thunder from the storm. There was a sharper cry and he felt his face flame with heat.

"Him Sludge," Grimlock answered, amusement in his voice. "And him Swoop." Not too long after the sharper cry, they heard a deep rumble, almost too low to be heard, and Grimlock snickered a little more openly. "And him Slag. Snarl probably, too, but him quiet." He ducked his head to nuzzle his mask against Starscream's helm. "Grimlock was loud too. Them not mind."

With an embarrassed giggle, Starscream settled back down and shook his helm. “I’ll try to be quieter next time,” he whispered. Somehow. Primus, his whole body still tingled and his field pulsed with satisfaction. He couldn’t remember when he’d forgotten about the others, but the entire universe had narrowed to Grimlock and what the mech was making him feel. He wanted that again, as many times as he could get it before he had to go back to his life filled with quiet disdain and open hatred from his peers and teachers. Maybe he really would sign up for Explorations with Skyfire. Starscream rather liked this freedom. He was able to be himself.

Starscream hid his face in Grimlock’s chest and tried to snuff out the embarrassment. He had always been ‘weirdly shy’ about interfacing when compared to his agemates in the Towers. Nobles threw orgies all the time, but Starscream hid away and refused to participate, preferring to try to enjoy his partner’s attentions in private. Privacy wasn’t really possible here, and he was going to have to meet the optics of those other Dynobots in the morning, but at least they were interfacing too. He supposed that made it more equal.

"Starscream really want next time?"

Starscream peeked up to see Grimlock looking down at him, his visor bright as the almost timid question hung in the air. “If you want?” Starscream answered, though it came out a question as well. He tipped his head back to look up at the red visor. “I’m willing. I mean, you actually made me overload by valve. That’s…” He shrugged a little. “I didn’t really think I could with another person.” He ducked his helm down again. “Hadn’t before,” he mumbled, face heating again.

Grimlock looped his strong arms around Starscream and gave an affectionate stroke to his wings, careful of the repaired spots. "Grimlock would like that," he answered, purring deep in his chest. "Mechs been with Starscream before didn't know what them doing. Grimlock glad could make Starscream feel good."

Starscream purred and tried to tuck himself even closer, exhaustion pulling at him. “Very good,” he mumbled sleepily, then kissed a short path along Grimlock’s chest plating. “I think I need to recharge.”

"Yes. Us sleep," Grimlock purred. "Starscream rest safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

The eye of the storm swept over them late the next afternoon. The sudden quiet left Starscream’s audials ringing as the Dynobots rushed about to check the outsides of the tarps in the main temple area. He was left with Razorclaw while the pup’s genitors’ bodies were taken well out of the temple. Snarl and Sludge returned, stamping their feet and hissing, though Swoop checked them to be sure there was no real damage from the puddles of acid they’d had to skirt. The storm returned barely an hour later with a vengeance, leaving the six of them with nothing to do but explore, eat, and recharge- around bouts of interfacing.

Starscream had been embarrassed to face the Dynobots that first morning, but no one really seemed to care. Well… Slag was annoyed, but Swoop took care of that by plopping himself into his brother's lap and becoming a distraction. The translation program was working much better as well, but for all his annoyance, Slag wasn’t saying anything cruel. None of them did. Some of the things Grimlock whispered confused the Pit out of Starscream, but he was always too wound up in pleasure to bother trying to parse it.

The sixth night of the storm -the one the wildlings predicted to be the last night- found Starscream and Grimlock in the small room Grimlock claimed as his own a bit earlier than usual. Starscream was caught in the desperate grip of a need to grab up all he could before it was over. He crawled up against Grimlock and placed a kiss in the middle of the mask. “Take me. I want to feel you for weeks.”

Grimlock purred and looped his arms around Starscream's waist. "Grimlock happy to do that." 

With a smile, Starscream shifted into Grimlock’s lap and wrapped his legs around the mech’s waist. He wanted to say that he could always come back out here, but he really didn’t know if that would be possible. He was going to be in a little bit of trouble for doing so once already, then missing classes. And of course, if he took that Explorations class, he wouldn’t even be on the planet. It wouldn’t be fair to say such things to Grimlock. It wouldn’t be fair to take up a spot in the mech’s life that should go to someone more permanent.

He was over-thinking this. Starscream pulled himself in and tucked his face into Grimlock’s neck to nibble, suck, and lick the thick cables between random, sharp little nips. Grimlock rolled his head back to give Starscream better access to his throat, his purr deepening to a rumble which coursed through both their frames. Big hands explored Starscream's frame, smoothing over Starscream's back, his wings, down past his hips, and over his thighs before they made their way back up.

“How do you want me?” Starscream asked then leaned back to smirk up at the big mech. “To start?”

"Grimlock want see Starscream in control," Grimlock answered and laid back onto the bedding.

Starscream shifted to kneel over Grimlock's waist and grinned down at his lover. “Oh, do you?” He supposed he could figure that out, and Grimlock had certainly earned a chance to lay back and enjoy it after all he’d given Starscream the last few days. Starscream pushed himself upright more and brushed his fingertips over broad yellow chest plates. “Want me to make you beg?” he asked, tone lilting. He wasn’t at all sure he could hold out himself, but Starscream was willing to try.

"If you Starscream want," Grimlock purred, hands squeezing on Starscream's hips. "Grimlock want enjoy as long as possible tonight."

“The idea has appeal,” Starscream murmured as he pushed himself a little lower and leaned back in to bite at the upper edge of Grimlock’s chest plating. His fingers delved into transformation seams to stroke and tug at lines and cables, to ghost over sensor nexuses. “What would your brothers say though about a little-” He paused to tip his helm up at nip Grimlock’s throat. “-city mech like me making a big, powerful mech like you writhe and beg in want?” Pits, that _did_ sound fun. Starscream grinned and gave Grimlock a sharper bite before sucking on the cable to soothe it. He moved down again, being sure to slide his body down the Dynobot’s as he moved, placing little kisses here and there. He enjoyed the way Grimlock shifted beneath him, the constant purr hitching just slightly with each bite and kiss.

"Them probably jealous," Grimlock answered, his hands moving up and out to gently rolled each wingtip between finger and thumb. "Him Slag jealous even if him not say so. Starscream very beautiful."

Starscream chuckled, purposely deepening the tone so it’d vibrate a little over Grimlock’s plating even as he shivered at the touch on his wings. He had nothing on the Dynobot’s rolling bass notes, but hopefully it was pleasant enough in its own right. “They don’t want me,” he said with all confidence. “Not one of them has looked at me with desire.” Swoop flirted playfully on occasional, but it was very clear he was just _playing_.

Sliding even lower to settle between Grimlock's thighs, Starscream cast a quick glance up and grinned before kissing a line down the center of the Dynobot’s pelvic plating. “Open for me?” He gave a teasing lick along the panel's seam and purred as it was retracted. Orange firelight made the lubricant around Grimlock's valve glisten, and Starscream couldn't resist the urge to touch. He brought one hand in and scribed a slow circle around the rim. Grimlock gasped, hips twitching to follow the light touch, and Starscream spread the lubricant around, rubbing the pad of his thumb back and forth over the sensitive patch between rim and spike housing. The very tip of Grimlock's spike peeped out, but Starscream decided to play with that later and focused on the valve below it.

"I'm a bit smaller than you," Starscream murmured, gaze flicking up to the smoldering crimson of Grimlock's visor before returning to watch his own finger trace the valve rim. "Most likely smaller than what you're used to." Though the prospect of being the one allowed to spike -without any whining from his partner- was enough alone to make arousal tingle through Starscream's circuits.

"Grimlock seen. Want Starscream." There was a wonderful little note of desperation there too- or was that just wishful thinking?

Starscream gently eased a finger into Grimlock's valve, purring at the slick, gripping heat and the low moan that escaped Grimlock. Starscream drew back and eased a second finger in beside the first. No, he wouldn't be able to give Grimlock the same incredible stretch the Dynobot gave him, but it would still be nice.

"Starscream," Grimlock whispered, hips lifting to push against the slow thrust of Starscream's fingers.

"I like that," Starscream said, glancing up with a smirk, though Grimlock's helm had fallen back to the bedding. He pulled his fingers free and tipped his helm down to taste, tongue flicking around the rim before pressing against the anterior cluster.

Grimlock's hips bucked, and Starscream chuckled, letting the sound vibrate over the soft surface of the Dynobot's array. "I haven't done this much," Starscream said before pushing his tongue in to tease the first ring of sensor nodes. Grimlock moaned in response- encouragement enough, so Starscream pressed deeper. The sweet tang of lubricant filled his senses, and a soft moan rose up unbidden. He pushed in more, following the rise and roll of Grimlock's hips until a large hand reached down to tug at a shoulder vent.

"Need..." Grimlock panted, and a thrill of lust shot through Starscream. He did need- Starscream could feel it in Grimlock's field, and it gave him a heady sense of _power_ to have reduced such a strong mech to quivering and gasping for him.

Starscream gave a slow parting lick, then let himself be tugged upward. "What do you need?" he purred, kissing his way up Grimlock's middle. With a soft click, Starscream's panel retracted and his spike extended, ready and eager. Grimlock's vocalizer caught on static as Starscream let the tip nudge against the Dynobot's valve. "This?" he teased, braced up on his hands. Starscream did his best to ignore the heat sweeping through his own body as his spike slipped over Grimlock's array.

"Yes." Grimlock's visor blazed, and his hands reached up to grip Starscream's arms.

Hips rolling in a slow grind, Starscream smiled and stretched out over Grimlock. "Weren't you supposed to beg?"

"Please," Grimlock gasped, hands tightening as he pulled at Starscream's arms.

"You're too easy." Though Starscream shivered as he rocked back enough to nudge the tip of his spike into the waiting valve then moaned as he slid smoothly in. Calipers grip-released against his spike, and Grimlock shuddered beneath him, cursing in his own language.

"Starscream too pretty," Grimlock replied and pulled his hands away to fist into the blankets beneath them. "Feel too nice."

Starscream bit his lip and held still, buried in Grimlock as he tried to gather his own control back. Control which Grimlock's minute shifting and fragging-well _fluttering_ valve kept stealing. He trembled right out to his wingtips, fire soaking through him, pleasure making his spark pulse harder, faster. "I wasn't complaining," he offered, voice hoarse and strained.

Grimlock huffed a laugh that fell into a moan as Starscream drew back and thrust in again. //Ahh... Don't stop.//

Starscream shut his optics and cycled his vents carefully as he rolled his hips, spike gliding in and out, smooth and easy, though charge licked gloriously over his sensor nodes. He made sure to press tight to Grimlock's array with each inward thrust, rocking against the surface nodes and anterior cluster. Grimlock's thick legs bracketed his waist, his knees drawn up and thighs riding over Starscream's hips as he moved into the rhythm, though his hands remained clenched tight in the blankets. Starscream opened his optics to look down at his lover and smiled at the sight before leaning down to kiss the center of Grimlock's chest, just over his spark.

"You are beautiful like this," Starscream purred, vents hitching at a harder surge of desire. He curled his fingers into transformation seams and used the grip to _pull_ himself harder into each thrust.

Grimlock cried out, visor dimmed so what little light there was, was the darkest of garnet. Pleasure tingled down along Starscream's back and coiled into an ever hotter knot in his belly, building pressure at the base of his spike. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Grimlock's chest, panting breathless words of encouragement as the big mech shook and bucked under him, valve cinching tighter and tighter. A low moan vibrated right through Grimlock's chest and into Starscream. It was that which broke Starscream's control. He gasped, mouth open on heated yellow plating, wings shaking, back hunched into a deep thrust as ecstasy boiled up and caught fire in his lines.

A sharp burst of sound escaped Starscream as the deep, seismic moan from Grimlock filled the air and made the world shake. Slick, hot micromesh constricted tight around Starscream's spike, rippling along his length as if trying to draw him deeper. Each surge of his release sucked the air from his vents until spots swam in the black of his vision. Starscream was drawn tight, shaking, joints locked until, with another cry, he fell limp and utterly wrung out over Grimlock.

Starscream floated on a warm, sweet wind despite how heavy he felt.

Until the world shifted. Powerful hands lifted Starscream, and he hissed as his over-sensitive spike slid from Grimlock.

"Not done," Grimlock said, and Starscream blinked his optics open as he was laid on his back just in time to see the mask pulled away and tossed aside. "Grimlock's turn for taste." Then he gripped Starscream's thighs, spread them wide, and plunged his tongue straight into Starscream's valve.

"Primus!" Starscream yelped, hands going to Grimlock's helm as he was devoured. Need rocketed out of the soft afterglow with a vengeance as the big mech chuckled and pushed deeper. "Did I do good, or is this-"

"Very good," Grimlock purred, visor blazing as he glanced up at Starscream. " _Very_ good. Me Grimlock need more of you though."

Grimlock dipped his helm back down, and Starscream bit his lip and tried to get his vents to cycle properly. His lover needing more was good, and Starscream wasn't about to complain. He was going to miss this when he left.

~ | ~

Starscream was dragged out of recharge by the sound of a dull roar growing in volume. At first, he thought it was the storm winding up for one last surge despite it having mostly tapered off before he and Grimlock dropped into a sated recharge, but then the sound truly registered. 

“I know those thrusters!” he yelped as he scrambled off Grimlock, feet tangling in the blanket before he managed to kick free. “That’s Skyfire!” He clattered past a tense and standing Snarl at the guard fire, out into the chilly main temple, then through the tarp hanging over the entrance just as the large white form pulled up hard from a low, fast flight.

“Skyfire!”

Skyfire twisted in the air, transformed, and landed heavily, blue optics bright, vents heaving. "Starscream! Oh, thank Primus I found you!"

Starscream took a running jump and threw his arms around Skyfire’s neck with a laugh, enjoying the tight squeeze he got in return. “Did you just charge out here to rescue me?” he asked, dropping back to the ground.

"I had to," Skyfire said, breathless, his field ragged and radiating fear.

“I’m fine,” Starscream said softly and waved a hand toward the temple. “Really. I was perfectly safe. I even had some help. But it’s the middle of the night. The storm only just stopped, so what in the universe are you doing rushing out here like this?”

"Starscream, listen to me," Skyfire said, gripping Starscream's upper arms and even giving him a tiny shake. "You're in _serious_ trouble! They want to _execute_ you for heresy!"

Starscream blinked. His wings sank before flicking back up. “Heresy?” he scoffed, but then he stopped to really _think_ about it. “But… How?” His spark pulsed harder, the energon in his lines chilling. Heresy was genuinely serious. More importantly- “Primus! And you came out here?! They’ll think you’re an accomplice! Frag! What do we do?” he asked. His hands came up to cover his mouth as he stepped away to pace. “Well… Ok, I found nothing! If I go back tomorrow, give you time to get back in so they don’t know, then… then- Uh… Oh, this is ridiculous! They aren’t going to kill me for getting stuck out here during a storm.”

"They already know," Skyfire whimpered, wings trembling as he spoke, clearly distraught. "When I noticed you were gone, I tried to follow, but the storm was _huge_. I couldn't get beneath it to find you. By the time I got back to gather supplies, we had both been missed. I... I _thought_ they would send a rescue party - I told them you went ahead of me, that we were just going to document the area, but they-"

Starscream shook his helm, but he understood enough about Skyfire and how he thought to pull all the information he needed from the hitched explanation. "But they weren't interested in listening to you. That nasty Seeker you were unfortunately partnered with dragged you down into his madness and led you astray."

"Star..." Skyfire said, looking as sad and desperate as Starscream had ever seen him.

"It's not your fault," Starscream said, but he had to fight to control the anger in his field and keep his wings even. "It's theirs. They hate me, and this was the perfect excuse."

"I had no idea they would tell the Primacy!" Skyfire cried and reached his hand toward Starscream, though he didn't touch lest his friend reject him, wings shaking on his back. "I'd never have said a word if I thought they would suggest heresy. I'm so, so sorry, Starscream! You've got to go to Vos- take refuge there. Primacy or not, the Vosian throne won't let them do anything to one of their citizens."

Starscream shook his helm. If he trusted anyone to _try_ to help him, it was Skyfire. The mech wouldn’t purposely sell him out, and he certainly wouldn’t come all the way out here, risking himself again. “I can’t go to Vos. I’m a _toy_ to real Vosians,” he sneered. Praxus was out too. They had some of the best security on Cybertron there. Iacon was out - he could never go back to his ‘caretaker’ even if the mech could protect him, and Starscream doubted Platinum would help. In fact, he would probably take great pleasure in ending his ‘creation’ for good. “I’m not Vosian, Skyfire. I was bought and paid for.” He sighed. “I’m not Platinum’s real creation, I’m just a pet Seeker he used to make himself more special than his peers.” Starscream scrubbed his face. “What were you thinking coming out here?" That came out wrong, but when didn't Starscream's words?

Skyfire cycled his vents, visibly trying to calm himself. "I know of a mech- he can get you forged registration with the Vosian embassy. He's good. I've heard he's done it for other bought Seekers. You'll have to change your paint and name, and I can help you with the new serial numbers once he gets them... but it'll take time, and you _can't_ stay here." He reached down, and Starscream let Skyfire take his hands in his. "They're going to come looking for you now that the storm's over. They won't risk driving through the acid, so they'll probably give it a day or two to dissipate, but you have to be away from here before then. I–" 

Skyfire cut himself off suddenly, voice dropping to a whisper. "Starscream... are you alright?"

Starscream huffed a laugh. “You just told me I can’t go home, that I can never be _me_ again.” He looked up and frowned to see Skyfire staring with wide, pale optics over his head and toward the temple. Starscream turned to look and felt a slight smile curve his lips when he saw the crimson glow of a visor peering out from behind the tarp.

“Oh. That’s Grimlock. He and his brothers helped me. I only got to look around a little bit before… before a wall fell on me,” Starscream finished in a sheepish tone. “It crushed my pack and bent my wing. We’ve been sheltering in the temple. I know what you’re thinking,” he added in a softer tone, “but they’ve been incredibly kind to me. Nothing like what we’re told about the mechs that live out here.” Well, there was the whole killing and eating mechanimals, but Starscream didn’t think Skyfire needed that information just then. “One’s a good medic. He fixed my wing.”

"Grimlock take care of him Starscream," Grimlock said with a nod as he took a step closer. 

Skyfire didn't seem convinced. In fact, he seemed alarmed, and his field only filled with more fear when he turned back to Starscream to give him a thorough once-over. " _Starscream_ ," Skyfire said over their private frequency. " _Tell me the truth. If these brutes have hurt you, we can get you help. And the Primacy may be forgiving if that's the case. Surely you've already been through enough..._ "

“What?” Starscream asked, startled enough to speak out loud. He looked at Grimlock, then down at his own frame, saw the mess of dried fluids and scratches on his plating, and he felt his face heat. “No. No, I _offered_ , Skyfire. And not out of gratitude either. I like Grimlock.” And despite the fire melting his face, he added over the comms to clarify, " _Really. He’s amazing and not once forced me. I don’t know that he would have even suggested interfacing had I not spoke up in the first place._ " Out loud, he continued, "They’ve all been nice to me, Sky. _Me_. Honestly, I’m sure most of what we’ve been told about the people that live out here is just more lies to keep us in line."

Who he fragged was hardly the issue here, and Starscream shook his helm at a new thought. “And I won’t lie and risk them being attacked just for pity either. So what’s the plan? This contact? It’ll take time, right? What do we do until then?” His mind spun. There were places like Tarn, Kaon, and Polyhex where he might be able to survive without proper documents, but the kinds of things undocumented Seekers were stuck doing were nothing Starscream wanted to get involved with.

Skyfire gave Grimlock another uncertain glance, but he refocused on Starscream. "You could probably hide out in Kalis, if you could make the flight," Skyfire suggested. "I don't think they'd look for you there," Skyfire said. 

“Kalis…” Starscream repeated. Kalis had been ravaged by a series of terrible rust storms a long time ago, worse than the temple, to the point that the city had been abandoned to the wastes and its barbarian wanderers. It was very far away from the temple, and Starscream thought he could make it if he fueled up. But even if he made the flight without being stopped and captured, what then? Fear chilled his lines again and he shook his helm. “There’s nothing there. I’d never survive, and then how would you even reach me?” He shook his head again. “This is… We’re just overreacting. They aren’t really going to kill me. I _won’t_ give up all I’ve worked for!”

"Starscream, _please_ ," Skyfire begged. "Do you really think I would take the chance with something like _this_?"

"Kill?" Grimlock said, and Starscream glanced back as Grimlock strode toward him.

Starscream chewed his lip then sighed. “I wasn’t supposed to come here, and now more than my teachers know. The religious leaders want to kill me for coming to a place no one is allowed to come to. They say Primus doesn’t want anyone here. Just coming here is a crime. It’s _unutterably_ stupid!” 

He turned back to Skyfire. “And you need to get as far from me as you can. Publicly denounce me if you need to, just protect yourself. I’ll… I’ll figure something out. Pits, with that storm, they may just assume I died.” He glanced around, but he didn’t see the gridwolf corpses. “That storm would have torn me apart if I had been out in it.” He shivered, then scrubbed at his face, felt himself trembling. His _whole life_ , and all because a stupid wall fell on him and stupid mechs liked to live in fear of a pretend being!

"I'm not going to just abandon you," Skyfire protested and gently looped his arms around his friend. "I'm not worried about myself. This is _my_ fault- if I hadn't said anything..." He pulled back so he could look into Starscream's face again. "I'll get you those documents so you can go to Vos. I promise. You just have to find a way to stay low until then." 

"Starscream safe with Dynobots," Grimlock said and stepped that last bit forward to rest one large hand on Starscream's helm.

Starscream looked up at Grimlock, guilt filling his spark as he realized what this all meant for the Dynobots. “You can’t stay here. Skyfire said they’ll be coming after me. They’ll hurt you and the others whether I’m here or not.” Primus this was such a mess, he couldn’t think straight. The idea of giving up everything because some glitched out priests were mad he didn’t believe in the wrath of their god was _insane_!

Grimlock gave a one-shouldered shrug as he looped an arm around Starscream. "Dynobots not strangers to wandering. Us can come back after wall walkers leave again."

Starscream pressed a little closer to Grimlock, wanting the warmth of his plating, and nodded as he turned back to Skyfire. “Do what you can,” Starscream said with a heavy sigh. “I’ll be safe with Grimlock, but just don’t get caught. If they’re willing to go after the legal heir of a Towerling, then they’ll go after you.” Assuming dear Platinum hadn’t actually _officially_ disowned him and just not sent notice of that fact. Starscream looked around and caught sight of the tumbled wall. “My pack is still over there - or was. They really might believe I’m dead.”

Skyfire bit his lip and wandered toward the wall Starscream had mentioned, Starscream following with Grimlock. "I think I can see what's left of it," Skyfire said but shook his helm. "But without some sort of remains of a body, they might not buy it." 

Grimlock tilted his head. "Us could scatter bits of turtle and rabbit. Bring in scavengers."

Starscream shivered and pressed into Grimlock's side again. “Make them think I was… eaten.” It was a horrifying thought, and Skyfire's optics blanched too, but it was better than being hunted, or them watching Skyfire too long. The mech was bright, but he wasn’t exactly covert, and he was so painfully honest all the time. That would work in his favor to help distance him from Starscream in the authorities’ optics, but he was still risking a lot for Starscream. "Do you really think that would work?"

Grimlock nodded, gently running one hand over Starscream's arm. "Grimlock can do that. It not take long. Mechanimals hide from storms. Them hungry after such long storm."

"It...might work," Skyfire said, wings shivering. "It might at least buy us some time..."

Starscream bit his lip and looked up at Grimlock. "I don’t want to cause you or your brothers more trouble.”

"It not trouble. Us can just make circle for little while then come back when wall walkers gone again."

Starscream nodded, wings sinking lower before he stepped away from Grimlock and touched Skyfire's arm. “You should get back, Sky. If they catch you out, you’ll be in more trouble. We’ll be close to here, not too close, but once you… know something, it shouldn’t be too hard to alert us to the fact you're looking, and I can come out and meet with you.”

Skyfire knelt in front of Starscream, his field still radiating guilt and fear. "I'm so, so sorry about this. I'll do everything I can to help you start your new life in Vos." His gaze lifted to Grimlock. "Will you please watch over him for a while? Keep him safe? It may be a month or so before I can get the documentation." 

"Grimlock keep safe," the Dynobot said, nodding, his hand settling on Starscream's shoulder to give him a comforting squeeze.

Starscream had to reset his vocalizer twice before words would come out. “I’ll be fine. It’s not your fault. It’s mine for coming and theirs for being insane.” The last bit caught on static, but he reset his vocalizer again. “Go. Hurry, and burn me publicly if it saves you. I’m… no one anymore.”

Skyfire whimpered as he leaned forward to touch his forehead to Starscream's, affection pushing into their field contact as well. "I'll contact you as soon as I can," he said, his voice rough with static before he stepped back far enough to safely launch. He gave Starscream one more longing look then took to the air. 

The roar of Skyfire's engines faded, and Grimlock gently rubbed Starscream's arms, reassurance and strength in his field as Starscream watched Skyfire fly away. His spark pounded, and with every megamile Skyfire flew, the reality of the situation pressed down on Starscream more. His life, all he had scraped and clawed and fought for- gone. “I…” His vocalizer glitched and his optics burned to the point his vision bleared even as he looked up at Grimlock. “I worked _really_ hard.”

Grimlock purred and looped his arms around Starscream as he leaned in, grasping after the offered comfort. "Grimlock knows."

Starscream’s vents hitched, and he tried to fight it, but the sobs hiccupped out despite his efforts. He curled in against Grimlock and clung to his plating. It was hard to reconcile that in the space of a few seconds, the price of one miscalculation had cost him _everything_. “It’s not fair!” he cried, though fair or not hardly mattered. If anything about his life had been fair, he’d have had a loving creator and not been a living bauble for another’s social status.

Grimlock nuzzled the top of Starscream's helm. "Never is," he said softly, the words suggesting something deeper Starscream just couldn't try to parse at that moment. "Grimlock sorry."

Starscream wound his arms around Grimlock’s neck and held tight, trying to muffle the sobs since he couldn’t seem to bring himself under control. He’d failed before, but never so utterly. Even when he screamed the Towers down with Platinum and stormed out to join the academy against his caretaker’s will, he hadn’t been so afraid of his future. “I’m sorry. You’ll have to leave, and I know this place would be good for you.” Not to mention those who came would _see_ how far in they had explored. The dust was disturbed. Scorch marks from the fires would remain on the floors without a good scrub. “They might trap it. They might watch.” Surveillance was a distinct possibility.

"It ok- Dynobots used to wandering," Grimlock assured him, still nuzzling. "Us did fine without home for while now. Us do fine again. At least us found lots of crystals. Can gather lots before us leave. Dynobots strong- us can carry lots." That was true, at least. They would have fuel they didn't have to hunt for.

“You don’t have to keep me around,” Starscream said, but he didn’t want to let go. He didn’t think he stood much chance in the wastes alone, but he wanted to give Grimlock the out. Slag and Snarl hadn’t been cruel, but they hadn’t been open and friendly either- yet still nicer than the Seeker’s classmates. What did that say? “You don’t owe me anything.”

"Grimlock like Starscream," the larger mech said simply. "Starscream safe with Dynobots." Grimlock pulled back just enough so he could look down at the smaller mech, the glow of his visor soft and welcoming. "Grimlock take care of Starscream."

“Like you too,” Starscream whimpered. He pulled his arms down, hands wringing and wings still low. “I… I guess we should tell the others,” he added softly, field ripe with the uncertainty and fear. Would this be where their tolerance of him ended? It didn’t really matter if Grimlock could keep them in line; Starscream would still know it and feel it if they started hating him too.

Grimlock nodded. "Should start getting crystals to take." He reached up to gently brush his thumb down one dark cheek before he crooked one finger under Starscream's chin to coax him into looking up. "Will be okay. Grimlock promise."

Starscream's vents hitched, but he scrubbed at his face, nodded, and then hiked his wings up to return to the temple. Telling everyone went easily enough since they had all been listening at the door, hidden by the tarp- the lot of eavesdroppers.

While Snarl, Grimlock, Sludge, and Slag went down to gather crystals and any spare petrorabbit eggs they could find, Starscream was left to help Swoop in gathering all their belongings to the front area of the temple and packing what could be packed. Sludge returned with a turtle, which was quickly stripped of its best bits, then handed off to Swoop, which left Starscream the task of showing Swoop where his pack was. He tried not to think about the fact that he was helping fake his own death.

Swoop was kind and smiled encouragingly, but when Starscream lifted the edge of the tarp to let Swoop out, he came face to chest plating with a large, silver mech. 

“Grimlock!” Starscream shrieked and threw himself backwards. Swoop _flew_ back, one hand snatching Starscream by the arm to drag him along as the big mech stepped inside past the hanging tarp.

//Who is your chieftain?// the big mech demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Grimlock came running at the first scream, ready to defend the two smallest mechs of their group from whatever was threatening them, but he had not expected to see the silver chieftain of the nearest clan- the very clan Grimlock and the Dynobots had been afraid of crossing during their journeys in this part of the wilds.

Grimlock hesitated only an instant in the doorway before he shored himself up to his full height and squared his shoulders, reining tight control on his field. He stepped forward to place himself between Megatron and the two smallest members of his group, his posture defensive but not threatening. This territory was unclaimed as far as he was aware- there shouldn't have been a problem. 

He kept telling himself that as he answered, //I am Grimlock, clan leader of the Dynobots.//

//Greetings,// Megatron said smoothly, tipping his helm to blatantly look at Starscream. //Sheltering from the storm?// he asked as he returned his gaze to Grimlock. For the moment, his own frame relaxed and non-threatening.

//Yes,// Grimlock answered. //We had injuries which needed more shelter than our tarps could provide. We arrived just as the storm began and healed while we waited for it to end.// He tilted his head slightly, watching the other mech as he felt out the situation. Why was Megatron here? //As far as I was aware, this temple is in unclaimed territory. If I'm mistaken, and we have trespassed...//

Megatron waved his hand dismissively. //You have not. There has just been considerable activity here where there was none before.// He looked again to Starscream, openly curious. //It is close to my borders, and such attention from city dwellers requires looking into. The large one flying in so loud and fast turned this into an urgent matter, though he seems to have left without his little friend.//

Grimlock glanced back in time to see Starscream edge to the side, closer to Swoop. //There will be more city dweller activity over the next few days, but it should pass quickly,// Grimlock said. He was not about to relax, not in this mech's presence, but he knew being honest was the best course of action to avoid escalation. //This flyer has been cast out, and they are likely to come try to finish the job. We hope to be gone before they arrive.// His winglets shifted a little higher on his back when Megatron kept looking at Starscream, but he tried to keep his body language neutral for now. Looking did no harm, and Starscream _was_ quite a sight.

//Oh?// Megatron replied, voice purring. //An unclaimed little city mech all alone out here? And so few of you. Is yours a clan of outcasts?//

Grimlock's winglets hiked higher still, and he shifted to the side to block Megatron's view of Starscream. //He _is_ claimed- he is mine. By body and spark.// He ignored the soft hiss of protest from Sludge and knew he would have to explain the lie later, but he was not going to leave Starscream vulnerable to abduction. Grimlock knew he was projecting less neutrality now, but he wanted his stance to be clear- there was nothing preventing Megatron from challenging that claim, and Grimlock was not going to back down if he did.

Megatron chuckled and _leaned_ to the side in an attempt to see Starscream around the large mech. //Does he know that?// A very low rumble started in Grimlock's chest when Megatron deliberately looked around him, but it cut off when Megatron asked, //Still wandering? If so, I know of a possible place you could lay claim to if you’re willing to agree to a few simple terms.//

Grimlock 's visor flickered in a blink. Megatron's field and stance were still neutral, and he didn't _seem_ to be deliberately posing a threat, so Grimlock dialed down the tension in his own plating. Diplomacy- he needed to remain calm and polite. Megatron...wasn't as scary as his last clan leader made him believe, but that could still change at any second.

//We've...been wandering a long time,// Grimlock finally conceded. //We were expelled from our first and only clan for reasons we still don't fully understand, and we've been on our own since. We had to take shelter here because of injuries we sustained in a fight with Galvatron's clan on the border.// They weren't even _in_ Galvatron's territory officially, but they had been attacked in the night unprovoked. Grimlock didn't doubt they would have abducted at least Swoop if they had not been able to drive them away.

// _That_ slagger, hm?// Megatron sneered and crossed his arms. //I grant all mechs who call themselves Dynobot Clan safe passage into and through my territory.// He gave Grimlock a serious look, nodding his chin toward Starscream. //Mind your mate. Galvatron has no honor. He is everything the city dwellers like to scare themselves with in regards to our kind. And mad as a glitching turbofox to top that.//

Megatron stepped back, brushing aside the tarp and pointing into the first bands of sunrise. //A few days' travel east and south of here you will find the shore of the Silver Waters. The land borders my own, and the arms of the mountains reach into the Waters, but there are caverns there, fairly decent hunting too, if you don’t mind competing with the occasional toxicougar.// He lowered his arm and gave Grimlock a grin. //If you survive until the fishing season when my people come to visit, you and I will sort out firm borders between us then. You’ll know the season is coming as the sharkticons will swarm beyond the drop-off. They don’t seem to like the shallows, but be cautious playing on the beach once they arrive.//

Grimlock was speechless at first, the glow of his visor bright in shock. At _most_ , he had expected Megatron to allow them to leave as long as they never darkened his border again, but _this_... 

The Dynobot bowed his head and lowered his winglets in gratitude, and his plating finally eased fully. //I...I don't know what to say. Thank you. We will not forget this.// He lifted his gaze again and nodded. //We are few, but we are strong. If you need our strength for any reason...//

Megatron flashed a grin that showed his fangs. //Oh, absolutely, and that is my self-serving point. Strong allies are good to have, and that border is unprotected for the most part. I’d far prefer it in the hands of mechs clever and strong enough to survive than those of an enemy.// He gestured toward the little Seeker. //If ever you have trouble with another clan, send him to tell me, and we’ll come aid you. Now, I will go prepare my own people for the added cityling activity you expect.//

Grimlock gave a nod and stepped forward to see Megatron off- to be sure he truly left. //Thank you. We were just finishing up our preparations. Once we're done, we'll be on our way.//

“I don’t understand?” Starscream said softly, Grimlock only just catching his words.

“That him Megatron,” Swoop replied just as quietly. “Big clan chief. Us Dynobots’ old clan leader not like Decepticon clan. Said bad.” He sounded as bewildered as Grimlock felt.

Sludge nodded, leaning down to say, "Him Megatron very strong. Him claim most of this land- us close to his border now. Been trying to stay away to not make mad."

//We've been given an opportunity that I'm not going to turn down,// Grimlock informed his brothers as he stepped back into the temple. //I don't doubt this is some test, or maybe even a trick, but it's too much to pass up.// 

Slag huffed. //There's a catch. Has to be.// 

Grimlock lifted a shoulder in a shrug. //You heard him. Megatron called it self-serving. But, at least right now, his field was calm and he seemed genuine. We can't afford to be choosy. Not with city mechs on the way.//

~

Starscream chewed his lip as they spoke in their own language. It was more difficult now because he needed to control his reactions, and everything he knew from life experience was that when something sounded too good to be true, it usually was. “What do we do?” he asked.

Snarl scowled and ignored Starscream. //If there’s a price, then there’s a price, but since we need to get out of here before the wall walkers who want to kill your _mate_ come, we ought to get moving. We can always keep moving if we need to.//

Grimlock glared slightly at Snarl as well but didn't argue. "All start for shore. Me Grimlock finish setting turtle for scavengers, catch up, and guard behind."

Swoop sighed and patted Starscream's shoulder. “Now us get going.” He glanced up at Grimlock, his words surprising Starscream. “Him Starscream should ride behind me, under last tarp.” He poked a finger toward the last tarp where it drifted inward on the morning breeze. “Keep him Starscream hidden from others until far from here.”

"Wait," Starscream said, tensing at the idea of Grimlock not leaving with them.

"It ok," Swoop said as Sludge transformed despite looking like he wanted to question Grimlock too.

"Him Starscream ride Sludge," Grimlock said as he took the petroturtle parts from Swoop. "Divide stuff. Me Grimlock and him Slag carry Swoop. Give wing rest few more days. Dynobots move now."

Swoop nudged Starscream toward Sludge. “Us load up Sludge first. You Starscream climb on. Me Swoop cover. Look like stuff not mech. Be safe.”

Starscream nodded his understanding and helped tie the packs on before accepting Swoop’s leg up onto Sludge’s back. He squeezed himself in and rested over the rolls of the bed mats, wings over the packs, but flat enough there that he shouldn’t look mech-shaped to the casual viewer. And who would expect barbarians to help a city mech? Swoop tossed the tarp on him and tied it down as well. It was surprisingly comfortable, and Starscream dared to give Sludge a pat while extending his field in gratitude.

“If need,” Swoop said, peeking under before he tied the last corner down, “us can stop. Just say.”

“Ok,” Starscream replied. Honestly, he was more concerned about being separated from Grimlock than anything else. There was that ‘mate’ business they really needed to discuss too, but that could wait until they were alone and Starscream was ready to reveal he understood them.

Sludge swung his head around to gently nudge at Starscream's head at the same time Snarl fetched up one edge of the tarp to pass a sleeping Razorclaw up to Starscream. "Me Sludge try to make ride easy. If you Starscream or him Razorclaw get sick, warn?"

Starscream had agreed despite having no idea how to tell if a gridwolf was going to be sick, but little Razorclaw slept for the most part, anyway. He woke and squirmed as they traveled. Swoop took him out to feed, and for a little while, Starscream recharged as well. 

The world he faced when the tarp was finally pulled from him was unlike any he had seen before outside of image captures. The ground was rough and craggy, and the Dynobots had stopped in what appeared to be a wide ravine already lost in shadows as the sun set.

Starscream climbed off Sludge, knees wobbling as he landed, joints stiff from being still for so long. “Is this…?” Though he didn’t hear water - he suspected the 'Silver Waters' Megatron had mentioned was the Sea of Mercury.

"Smelting Spires," Sludge said. "Not know what wall walkers call." He swung his head around to look at Starscream with a shift of one shoulder in a shrug as Slag and Swoop took their supplies from his back.

Grimlock shifted to root mode and stepped over to help, looking down at Starscream as he did. "You Starscream okay?" he asked. "Ride fine? Us still have few days to go before us reach shore him Megatron told about. Us rest here night."

“I’m fine. Stiff,” Starscream replied. He needed to talk to Grimlock. He’d spent the day thinking when not in recharge and needed answers before he could decide on anything. Grimlock had called him 'mate', and if it was solely to protect him from Megatron, then why was Snarl so annoyed? Starscream also needed to confess to understanding them. It would only get worse if he hid it. He knew he'd forget, say something he shouldn't have known about, and that would cause problems.

"Have time to stretch," Grimlock said, nodding. Starscream stayed out of the way as the Dynobots unloaded, still holding Razorclaw. He felt awkward not helping, but the larger mechs didn't seem to mind, and Starscream told himself they knew how they wanted their supplies arranged – he might only put a snag in their system.

Once they were finished, Grimlock looked around and said, "Me Grimlock go check area. Make sure no wolves or pyroars around."

Starscream glanced between the others and Grimlock, spark leaping. Swoop’s little grin and wave to go decided it, and he hurried after Grimlock. “I want to walk with you,” he said once he was beside Grimlock, his voice low. He wanted to be a little farther away before he broached the subject of knowing the wildlings' language.

Grimlock tilted his massive head but didn't protest. "Okay. Watch step. Land sharp around here. Slippery too."

“I can fly if I need to,” Starscream said. His wing was doing well, and though he knew he shouldn’t stress it with a transformation or hard flight, he could lift off and hover a bit if necessary. He was careful, however, and stayed close to Grimlock. 

“I… am grateful you’re all helping me,” he began, uncertain how to proceed. “I am curious, though. You said something to Megatron. Snarl repeated it.” His wings twitched and dipped a bit lower. "It's not the first time it's been said, either." He hated thinking he was about to get himself in to more trouble. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything? What could it hurt that they didn’t know he understood them?

Grimlock tipped his helm to look down at Starscream. "What thing?"

Starscream skirted a jag of metal, biting his lip a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. Finally, he cycled his vents and said, //It took a while for the translation to work, but the word ‘mate’ has been used a fair amount. And now I find I have no future in the life I built myself. I could choose anything.// Which is exactly what he had thought about all day under that tarp. What _if_ he chose Grimlock? Would a life out in the wilds with a mech who was kind and liked him and who he had incredible chemistry with be worse than a life as the lowest rank of Vosian? With Grimlock, he could at least keep his own name and colors. He could be _himself_.

Grimlock tripped, visor blazing brightly as Starscream finished talking. He stopped walking and watched the Seeker closely, the glow of his visor bright as he seemed to assess Starscream anew.

//Your pronunciation is a little off,// Grimlock finally said slowly. //The word comes from deeper in the vocalizer. ' _Mate_.'// He turned around to fully face Starscream and tilted his head. //How long have you been able to understand us?//

Starscream tensed but didn’t step back. Grimlock didn’t _seem_ upset – just very surprised. //Since yesterday when I woke,// he replied. But he had saved the conversations to replay to the program in the hopes it would help it, and there were all the little tidbits and words which had filtered through. //It’s just a sample translation program from the Explorations class. If I join, I’d get a much better one.// Pain flashed through his spark at the realization. //I… I mean… had I joined.// He flicked his wings, trying to shake off the hurt. //My pronunciation aside- You, Megatron, and the others have all used ‘mate’ to refer to me. Teasing from Swoop. Anger from Slag and Snarl. And you made it sound serious when Megatron suggested I was unclaimed.//

Grimlock hesitated a moment. //Swoop needs to learn he can tease too much, Slag and Snarl think I'm being weak and guided by my spike, and... I was afraid at first that Megatron would try to take you if his attention went unchallenged. He's strong and feared greatly by our old clan. It was frowned upon by our old clan, but there is a tradition out here of abducting mates from other clans. I didn't want Megatron to try to take you.// Grimlock's winglets twitched, and he glanced around for a second before he moved to sit down on one of the less sharp chunks of metal so he would no longer be looming over Starscream.

//I would be lying if I said I didn't want you,// Grimlock explained. //I do. You're beautiful and intelligent. But I didn't want to make anything official. You're not one of us, and it was wrong to take advantage of your lack of knowledge of our customs. I didn't want to pressure you or... or make you feel used, not when you were just going to go back to your cities.// 

Starscream nodded slowly, more to show he was listening than anything else. He dared edge closer to Grimlock, within easy reach. //But I’m not going back to my city. Skyfire is earnest and will try, but he’s the only, dearly loved creation of a pair of sparkbonded mechs who adore one another. He doesn’t understand the world and how cruel it is. He thinks he can get me a new identification, but he can’t possibly know what such a thing will cost _him_ , and he can’t possibly know how low such fake documents will put me in society. I can’t be a scientist. I can’t ever be anyone of any note at all. I would have to live in shadows. I wouldn’t be able to freely travel to other cities for fear of them checking up on me and discovering who I really am. I would have to change my colors and my name! I wouldn’t be _me_ anymore, and I don’t know if I can do that.// He cycled his vents again, embarrassed to realize he’d spoken louder than he’d intended to. //But I don’t know if I can live a life pretending to be your mate. What happens when you meet someone else? Someone willing to kill and strip animals and eat without their spark breaking for the life taken?//

Grimlock reached forward to crook one finger under Starscream's chin and gently nudged his gaze upward to meet his own. //Starscream. I haven't met another mech yet who I would want as my mate more than I want you.// He brushed his thumb over Starscream's cheek. //We are a clan of outcasts. We know what it's like to be pushed away. Perhaps the stars guided us to you so you could find a place to belong. You need not be my mate -or the mate of any of us- if you don't want to be. You won't be turned away if you don't. You'll have a place here if you don't want to go back to the city. I would be honored to have you as my mate, but that is your choice.//

//I like being in your berth,// Starscream said, voice barely more than a whisper as he stepped close enough to press against Grimlock and hid his face in the mech’s neck. //I really didn’t enjoy it with others before.// He shrugged, wings low and spark aching. “I think I’m too messed up to make a choice right now about… that. But I’ll learn and help you and your brothers. Then if I stay, I’ll be useful.” He nuzzled in, seeking that solid warmth he’d come to crave so much from Grimlock. //I really do like you.//

Grimlock wrapped his strong arms around Starscream, nuzzling the top of his helm. //I like you, too- a lot. But you don't need to decide until you're ready. I'll talk to Swoop and the others so they will give you the space to truly think about it without pressure. And I mean it- even if you decide you don't want me as your mate, you're still welcome to stay with us.// He pulled back just enough to meet Starscream's optics, the glow of his visor soft. //We can teach you our ways, and you can teach us yours. Maybe we can make new customs combining the two.//

“Ok.” Starscream gave the mech a tentative smile, then made himself step back. //I suppose we should finish looking around?// he asked, then- //Think they’ll be angry I can understand them? I probably should have said something sooner, but I didn't think it'd matter when I was going to be leaving.//

//Slag might be annoyed, but everything annoys him and Snarl,// Grimlock answered with that open honesty Starscream had come to expect from him. //I don't think anyone will really mind, though. Maybe a little relieved they won't have to use your language anymore. Our grasp of it is lacking. I'm sure we sounded dumb speaking it. Wheeljack and Ratchet didn't get a chance to teach us much more than the basics, before...// His visor dulled slightly before he gave a shake of his head and stood.

//But yes. We should finish scouting the perimeter. The Smelting Spires don't have a lot going on with them, but there might be a predacon or some loner mechs lurking about.//

Starscream followed along, optics searching and audials dialed up a bit to hear… anything. He didn’t exactly know what he was after, but he could ask questions, and he was a fast learner. //Why are you outcasts? Megatron asked if you were, but you didn’t answer him.// And the big mech had seemed more like he was pushing and testing than bothered by anything in Starscream's estimation.

Grimlock's winglets tensed, but after a short pause, he said, //We were ejected from our only clan because we're big and... frightening. You may have noticed our alt modes are... strange. Our caretakers found us in an abandoned place- like that temple, but different. Bad.// He stopped when he rounded one of the spires to look out over the horizon, but his gaze was distant, seeing something other than the landscape. //We don't remember much, and that's probably for the best- what few memories we have come to us in nightmares.// 

Shaking his head, Grimlock continued walking, and Starscream hurried to follow. //Ratchet and Wheeljack were the first mechs we knew, and they took care of us- taught us to talk, hunt, control our strength. But... we never belonged.// 

//So they just threw you away?// Starscream snorted. //I thought strength was prized out here? You lift me about like I’m nothing. You’re kind. You’re clearly all intelligent.// He huffed and shook his helm as he stepped in and leaned into Grimlock’s side. //Maybe our people aren’t so different in their cruelty either? I never belonged in any of the places I’ve called home, and it’s all because of my frame and the circumstances of my birth.// He nudged Grimlock’s side lightly. “Frag them all.” He gestured out into the landscape before them. //Maybe I will stay. I know I need to actually think about it so I don’t ruin us all by making a mistake, but the idea of carving my own fate sounds better than bowing to their lies and clipping my wings. That’s what you and your brothers are doing, right?// Who cared if it was because they were thrown away instead of having chosen to strike out on their own? //I like the idea of making our own traditions.//

//It's a little more complicated than that, but... basically, yes.// The Dynobot looked down at Starscream and tilted his head, his visor softening again as he reached down to touch between Starscream's wings. //But yes, that's what we've been trying to do. We've just been wandering ever since we were cast out, trying to keep on the edges of already claimed territory and hunt enough to survive. We honestly never expected to be able to claim territory of our own, at least not for a while longer. A clan of five can barely be called a clan, and no matter our strength, five is still too few to truly _defend_ territory. But... that temple gave us hope. I would still like to claim it, if possible later, when the citymechs have gone again. I like the idea as well. We can carve our own destiny, start our own customs. Who's going to tell us otherwise?//

Starscream actually felt a little better with those thoughts. He’d never liked being controlled by others, had in fact spent most of his life bucking against them to various degrees of success. //He seemed amused. Megatron.// Starscream couldn’t help but wonder if they were walking right into a trap, but then why would the big mech wait to attack? They’d been vulnerable and caught unaware. Starscream would have been little help in a fight _unarmed_ against such large mechs.

//What’s a toxicougar?// he asked suddenly, unfamiliar with the name without knowing what it meant. Megatron had mentioned watching out for them by the shore, so he could assume it was a beast of some type.

//Toxicougars are nasty pieces of slag,// Grimlock said bluntly. //Gridwolves will just tear you apart. Toxicougars kill you slowly. Their bites _and_ claws both cause your energon to crystallize if their toxin gets in your lines. Bites are worse. It's a really painful and slow way to die, and the treatment isn't pleasant either- an acid wash is the only way to clear it out.// He gave a slight shudder of his plating. //Can't say I'm too excited to be sharing land with them, but there are still worse things in the wastes. And at least toxicougars are solitary. As to Megatron,// he continued, Starscream listening avidly. //He did seem to be testing me for a reaction. He seemed very different from what we were told by our old clan. They feared him greatly, but I honestly don't know much about him other than rumor. That was the first time I had ever seen him up close.// Grimlock sighed softly through his vents. //This place he told us about sounds too good to be true. I've had enough disappointment not to get my hopes up too high, but he seems like a mech of his word. He said we can stay until he comes for the fishing season, and then we can discuss boundaries.// 

Solitary was something Starscream could deal with. If they were invading one’s hunting ground, then driving it away would be far easier than a whole pack. //I grew up in the Towers, overlooking the Sea of Light. I’d go flying over the waves whenever I could before I was thrown out. It was terrifying and exciting.// Exhilarating, but he didn’t know that word in Grimlock’s language yet. //The shore was nothing but cliffs plunging down to deep water.// He smiled up at Grimlock. //This Silver Waters sounded different, and I’m interested to see it.// And find out what 'fishing' was. He figured that was hunting sea dwelling creatures, but how the slag did one do that?

//I've never seen the Silver Waters once, but I've heard it's beautiful. It's strange to think I'll be living on their shores.// Grimlock looked up when they came around a spire and nodded. //We're back where we started- perimeter is clear for now, though we'll still alternate watches. Sludge will get last watch since he needs to rest from all the heavy lifting.//

//I should sit up with someone,// Starscream said, able to hear the movement and low hum of conversation from their camp. //So I can learn what to listen for. I slept a while today anyway, and if I’ll be riding under the tarp again tomorrow, I can rest then too.// They entered the small open area and his nervousness flared again. Snarl seemed… practical- more or less, but Slag had been rather negative in regards to Starscream and the 'mate' thing.

//Swoop,// Grimlock said without hesitation. //I should talk to Snarl and Slag first, just so they won't antagonize you. Swoop will probably tease, but he'll back off if you make it clear you don't like it. He likes you, and he rode Slag most of today, so he's well-rested as well.// 

Starscream looked up as Grimlock did when they approached the camp. Slag had already made a small fire, and Swoop was rationing out small cups of energon from the crystal they had melted during the storm. He smiled when he noticed Starscream and Grimlock. “Good. Yous Grimlock and Starscream just in time.” He held out two cups then moved his foot to block Razorclaw from pouncing the container.

Starscream stepped forward to take his cup, and murmured a soft, //Thank you.// That would be a good way to start. A simple phrase. Given Swoop’s delighted trill, he’d guessed right too. He took a seat near the fire, and wiggled his fingers at the pup while sipping his energon. It was just easier to focus on the little gridwolf than look at the other mechs.

//Swoop and Starscream will take the first watch since they're the best rested of all of us,// Grimlock said as he sat by Starscream. //Then Snarl, myself, and Slag. Sludge, you get some sleep as soon as you've finished eating. You'll take last watch. You need as much as you can get for tomorrow. We're going to push hard for the shore.//

Starscream let his wing relax forward until it touched Grimlock, his field loose enough to mesh lightly at the edges. Razorclaw ambled off back to Sludge for his own little meal, and everything seemed calm and… domestic. He could have this, he thought. The ground was hard and the energon came from animals, but the sky blazed a dozen hues of sunset, and the fire was enough to push back the chill in the air.

//You want Starscream to take watch with me?// Swoop asked.

Grimlock nodded and cast a glance down to Starscream. //Yes. He's going to be with us a while, so it's best he start growing accustomed to life out here. You can tell him about the wildlife and what to watch out for.//

Starscream gave Grimlock a smile and said, //I’d like to learn about the animals and how they’re dangerous. What will attack? What will an attack do?//

Swoop’s optics went round and wide, and Snarl bit out a short curse. //Your accent’s adorable,// Swoop said with a laugh. //How’d you learn our language that fast?//

Grimlock gave Starscream's field an encouraging nudge of his own as he leveled a look at Snarl and Slag, the latter of whom was scowling at Starscream. 

//How long have you known what we're saying?// Slag rumbled. Grimlock gave a warning growl of his name, but Slag snapped back, //No! He _tricked_ us. We deserve to know for how long and if _anything_ that comes out of his mouth can be trusted! You need to get your head out from between his legs and _lead_ us like you're _supposed_ to, _chieftain_!// 

//That's enough!// Grimlock snapped. //You're overstepping, Slag.//

//Today and yesterday,// Starscream answered into the sudden, tense silence and tapped his helm. //It’s a translation program. I didn’t set out to trick any of you, and I didn’t say anything yesterday because I still thought I’d be going home. What was the point?//

Snarl snorted and shook his helm. //Interesting how Megatron showed up, this one knows our language, and is _just_ our leader’s type right after an attack from Galvatron. Just happen to find a good place, then when that doesn’t work, we get the perfect offer.//

Exasperation flared in Grimlock's field, and Starscream glanced down at the ground at his own feet. //And just what are you implying? Galvatron _planted_ him at that temple that he couldn't have possibly known we'd make camp in? That Megatron did? That Starscream's just some spy for the Unicronians? Galvatron's ruthless, but he's not _smart_. And Megatron might be that smart, but that doesn't make any sense to do.//

//Little one’s smart,// Snarl said, clearly annoyed. //And it doesn’t matter if it makes sense - it’s that you’re too trusting of all of this.//

Starscream shook his helm, anger bubbling up. //Oh _yes_. I _planned_ to be damaged, get caught in a storm, then sentenced to _death_!// Starscream snapped, voice arcing to a sharp, ringing note. //I can _never_ go home! But yes, please condemn me because I didn’t know how to say that I finally got the damn program working and can understand you talking about using the resources _I_ showed you that you’d never have known were there otherwise!//

Swoop reached over and gripped his arm when Starscream's vents hitched. //Enough,// he said quietly and eyed all his brothers. //What are we even arguing about? Good, Starscream can speak our language. That makes it easier on all of us while he’s here.//

//He's been thrown away from his home,// Sludge said softly, gently rubbing between Razorclaw's audios. //Just like we were. It shouldn't matter that his home was a city and not the wastes.// 

//It _doesn't_ ,// Grimlock said firmly, his hard gaze still on the other two Dynobots. //He's a part of this group for as long as he chooses to be, and if you don't like the way I'm leading us, you can always challenge me.// Starscream noted Slag's grimace, but he looked away.

//We've only ever been able to trust each other,// Slag finally rumbled, his gaze still averted. //We know each other. We trust each other. Our strengths and weaknesses, how well we can rely on each other. We don't know _him_.//

//Then I’ll leave!// Starscream stood and stepped back, though through the hurt, he knew better than to actually take off just then. //I’m tired of being where I’m not wanted! I’ve done nothing to you, but if you want rid of me, then fine! I’ll walk tomorrow, and once we reach the sea, I’ll find my own way until my friend comes for me.//

//Please! You'd never make it out here on your own,// Slag scoffed. //You're too delicate- too _breakable_!//

Snarl rolled his optics at the dramatics, and Swoop clicked at him. //You’re both jealous. Sit down, Starscream. Grimlock isn’t going to just let you leave, and neither am I.// He shook his helm, irritation showing on his face. //So what? We just never trust anyone else? We remain a clan of _five_ for the rest of our lives?//

Grimlock reached up to touch Starscream's arm. //Shh,// he whispered to him. //It's alright. There's no need for that.// 

Grimlock turned from Starscream to level his gaze on Slag again, the glow of his visor narrowing. //That was a long time ago, Slag. You're better now. We all are.//

Starscream bit his lip and sat back down, chin tucked toward his chest. His optics burned, but like _Pit_ was he going to cry in front of them. He didn’t understand, but he wasn’t about to frelling _break_.

Swoop’s wings lowered. //I haven’t seen any damage. I haven’t even seen a limp.//

Snarl growled. //Frag them.// He gestured at Starscream. //Grimlock’s been fragging him all week and he’s fine. Our old clan was weak and afraid, I just don't trust him. What else is he hiding?//

//Should we be like them? Our old clan?// Swoop asked, pinning both Snarl and Slag with a glare. //Should we throw away a mech we don’t fully understand just because he’s different? Because he was scared and kept one thing to himself while trying to help us?//

Slag fell silent and looked away again, huddling in on himself as he glared at the ground. 

//No,// Sludge answered into the silence. //We shouldn't. So he's smaller and can't take the kind of damage we can. We learn his limits and don't push past them. Everybody has something they can contribute to the clan, no matter how small or delicate. We just have to work together to find it.// 

Grimlock gently traced his claws between Starscream's wings, his field reaching to offer comfort and calm. //We can't stay isolated by our fear of ourselves forever. Starscream may well decide he doesn't want to stay with us, but that's his choice. Shouldn't we allow a mech to have the _choice_ that we weren't given?//

Starscream leaned into Grimlock, trembling. He thought he vaguely understood the issue, but on the heels of being told he could never go home, it _hurt_ that these mechs didn't want to give him a chance. He watched as Swoop stood and stepped over to Slag and snuggled in, purring.

//Only Ratchet and Wheeljack ever tried to teach us anything,// Swoop said. //Every other sparkling gets the whole clan. They never treated us fairly, but we can’t treat others that way.// Slag made a sputtering noise of protest and squirmed under the hug, though he didn't put up much of a fight. 

//If we want to become a true clan, we need to stop closing ourselves off and stop worrying about what _might_ happen or if we _might_ get hurt,// Grimlock said. //We'll continue on our way to the Silver Waters tomorrow. All _six_ of us. And we'll sort things out from there.//

Starscream forced himself to pull away from Grimlock and cycle his vents. He needed to prove he was strong to these mechs, and he _was_. He was sure he was after everything the universe had thrown at him. This wouldn’t break him either. He was going to sit up for the watch, go and see the Sea of Mercury, and then he could decide what to do with his life.

Swoop glanced up then pulled away from Slag with one last nuzzle. //To bed,// he said and shooed them as he stepped around the fire again to sit beside Starscream. //They sleep and we listen,// he said, grinning and patting Starscream’s knee. //I’ll teach you what we listen for.//

Grimlock nodded and gave Starscream's shoulder a gentle brush of his claws as he stood to go to his own blanket. //Wake us if there are any problems.//

//We will,// Swoop chirped, and Starscream envied his easy cheer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Grimlock knew they were nearing the Silver Waters. They likely only had another half day of travel, and he might normally have pushed onward through the night, but he could tell Sludge was flagging. The largest Dynobot's long neck had begun to droop before dark, and now that the stars shone brightly in the sky, Sludge's tail had begun to drag as well. Grimlock called for them to stop. 

//But we're so close- oh,// Slag started to protest only to look back and see Sludge. As soon as Grimlock ordered the stop, one of Sludge's legs gave out under him, and the long Dynobot didn't fight it. He sank to the ground with a relieved sigh and was offline at once. 

//Get the weight off of him, but don't unpack more than we need to rest and refuel,// Grimlock said as he stepped over to Sludge to uncover Starscream. He didn't worry about waking Sludge as he doubted a storm could wake him right now. //We'll let him sleep until time to go. No need for him to take a watch tonight.//

Grimlock carefully uncovered Starscream, visor brightening in happiness. //Hello again. Ride okay?//

//Yes,// Starscream replied as he slid to the ground and gave Sludge a look of concern. //Is he ok?// He looked around, and Grimlock registered the surprise at all the open space and sky. //We pushed far, didn’t we?// He reached out and rubbed Sludge’s neck, though the big mech didn’t budge. “I'll walk tomorrow,” Starscream said. //What can I do?//

//He's fine,// Grimlock assured him, giving Sludge's shoulder a gentle stroke. //He's just tired. We normally have a bit more downtime between travel days, and I pushed us a little farther today than I probably should have. He'll be good once he's had some uninterrupted rest and eaten.// 

Grimlock turned with a gesture for Starscream to follow him to their supplies and pointed to one of the straps securing it to Sludge's back. //Grab that and give it a tug. We'll just set everything down around him, make a fire, and rest as we are tonight so we won't have to do a lot of prep first thing in the morning.// Looking down at Starscream, he added, //There's really not much other than that tonight. We'll show you how to really set up camp once we get to the Silver Waters tomorrow.//

//Ok. I want to be able to help,// Starscream said softly as he tugged the line to untie the quick-release knot. That much done, he stepped back out of the way of the larger mechs, watching as Snarl began setting up the makings of a fire not too far from Sludge.

Grimlock and Slag gathered all of their supplies into one place so it would be easy to just tie back onto Sludge in the morning, and once the fire began to crackle, Grimlock stepped back to glance at their surroundings. //I'll check the perimeter since we're getting closer to shore.// He looked down to Starscream and explained, //Toxicougars tend to be more active when it's dark, and I don't know how far into the plains they roam. Though, I don't think they'll risk anything with a group this large. Still won't hurt to be cautious.//

Starscream nodded his understanding and asked, //Can I come too? I'm not tired, and a bit of a walk might help loosen my stiffened joints.//

Despite his best attempts to keep them still, Grimlock's winglets still gave a tiny, delighted flutter at the request. //Of course.// He turned to start away, but he kept his head turned slightly to keep his gaze partly on the other mech. Starscream's optics glinted in the light of the fire and shining down from Cybertron's moons, and Grimlock intended to enjoy his beauty as long as he could.

Starscream glanced up at Grimlock as they set out. “What?” he asked, face heating, his wings flicked a little.

The glow of Grimlock's visor softened slightly as he answered, //Just admiring. You _are_ beautiful.// He turned back to watch where he was going, walking in silence for a moment before he reached out to gently guide Starscream to the side and around a seemingly innocent pile of metal shavings and rust. //Careful, that's a razorsnake burrow. They generally won't bother you if you don't bother them, but best to avoid them anyway.//

Starscream looked down. //What do razorsnakes do? Can they be eaten? Do they come out to hunt at certain times? What do they hunt?//

Grimlock tilted his head, somewhat taken aback by all the questions, though he didn't mind in the least. Did the desire for knowledge mean Starscream was considering staying after all? 

//Razorsnakes eat glitchmice and petrorabbits- mostly glitchmice, and yes, they can be eaten. They taste pretty good, too, but they can be tricky to catch. You have to dig them out of their burrows unless you find one on the surface, and their burrows go deep and have several tunnels. Usually by the time you've dug to the main chamber, they've escaped through a different tunnel. 

//As for what they do, they mostly constrict, but they do have a bite that can cause temporary servo failure if they can get past your outer plating. Razorsnakes aren't too big a threat- their fangs are tiny and usually can't get through. Coilvipers are another thing entirely.// 

Grimlock raised his hands to indicate space between them, about as long as Starscream's arm, and then formed a circle with a finger and his thumb. //Razorsnake.// He widened his hands apart to nearly as far as he could and then formed a circle with both hands. //Coilviper. Vipers have acid in their bites that can get the venom through your outer plating. A bite isn't _deadly_ nine times out of ten, but it sure isn't _pleasant_ , and depending on how much venom gets into your system, the servos it locks up may never function right again.//

Starscream listened closely as Grimlock spoke and nodded as they walked. //So don’t waste the energy on digging for a razorsnake unless I’m desperate, and stay away from coilvipers. What other animals are in this area? How does one… fishing?// He scowled, and Grimlock grinned. //How do we hunt for water animals?//

//Here? Probably petrorabbits, snakes and vipers, glitchmice, maybe some turbofoxes, the occasional toxicougar... nothing too big and threatening to us. Gridwolves are more common to the west where we came from. Around here, toxicougars are the most dangerous thing we're likely to run into, and as I said, they're thankfully solitary. They might not bother us as long as we hunt in pairs or more.// Grimlock stopped to look around, rubbing his mask in thought. //I wonder if we're east enough for the equus and moosebot herds- those are great eating. Maybe you and Swoop can scout from the air once we're settled and see- he'll know what to look for.//

Coming back to the present, Grimlock turned back to Starscream to answer his other questions. //Best way to fish is with nets- you can catch several at once that way. You can also attach bait to wire- like the bits of other prey we don't eat. Cast the baited wire into the water, wait for a bite, then pull it out before the fish can get away. It's slower, but it's more efficient between fishing seasons, when there aren't a lot around.// 

Grimlock started walking again. //Megatron said we'd need to look out for sharkticons. I've never seen one, but I know they're big and prefer deeper water. We'll just need to be careful until we have an idea of their patterns.// 

//I’ve seen pictures of sharkticons,// Starscream said, following along at Grimlock’s side. //More rabbits should make Swoop happy. How will he keep them from running off? That cage is pretty small just for the one he already has. And I know the… Silver Waters are safe to go into, unlike the Rust Sea.// He glanced around, and Grimlock looked too, noting he couldn’t see the fire anymore. The glow was there, but the low swells of the land blocked some of the view.

//We can make a bigger cage easily enough. Maybe make a ground-level pen for them. Once the eggs hatch, the new rabbits will grow up a little more used to us, so they'll be less skittish and less likely to run.// Grimlock looked down at Starscream again, curious. //What do you call the Silver Waters in your language?//

“The Sea of Mercury,” Starscream answered. “Due to the high mercury content in the water. It keeps the rust away, is actually beneficial to us, and we’ll be able to wash in it. In fact, I could probably reduce it and use the mercury to make additives for energon. I like copper and magnesium more myself, but mercury isn’t half bad. I’d like to learn how to deal with the rabbits too,// he said.

//Swoop would be best to ask about the rabbits. I just know how to hunt them.// Grimlock tilted his head again and stopped walking so he could turn to face Starscream more fully. //But you don't have to try to do _everything_ ,// he said gently. //If you choose to stay with us, you can learn what tasks you enjoy and focus on those. None of us do everything. We all hunt, but I also navigate and protect, Swoop heals, Sludge makes our tools, Slag is the keeper of the fire... we found what we're good at and enjoy. No one will expect you to do everything.//

Starscream looked up at Grimlock, expression serious. //But I can’t find what I’m good at if I don’t try a little of everything. I know _nothing_ of surviving out here on my own. I’m all but helpless right now, and I _hate_ that. Once I learn a few things, I might even be able to use what I _do_ know, like you said. Combine our experiences and all of us live better for it.// He bit his lip, and Grimlock felt hope flare. The more Starscream spoke, the more it sounded like he was staying.

//That's true,// Grimlock agreed, trying to rein in his field. The Dynobots certainly had tried a little bit of everything at first, with Ratchet and Wheeljack's coaxing and encouragement. //Still, you can take your time. We certainly didn't learn everything we know in the first few days we were found.// Grimlock's visor glinted slightly in mirth. //We were a bit busy learning how to talk and not break everything we touched. At least you have the advantage of skipping those steps.//

Starscream snorted a slight laugh and started walking again. //No, I just have to be careful not to do something stupid and get someone killed out of ignorance. Myself included.// He looked up at the sky, wings hanging looser on his back and a soft sigh escaping. //You can never see the stars so clearly in the cities.//

Grimlock followed Starscream's gaze upward to the stars. //I can't imagine not being able to see them. In a few months, we should be able to see the Trail of Cybertron- a huge ribbon of stars. I'm sure you call it something else.//

Starscream optics brightened, wings hitching up as his gaze jumped back to Grimlock. “You mean the galactic arm?! You can see the galactic arm just by looking up? I’ve only seen that in pictures. Skyfire’s a shuttle, so of course he’s seen it while flying, but-” He was speaking fast and in his own language again, but Grimlock thought he understood most of it. //I can’t wait to see it,// Starscream added with a grin.

Grimlock couldn't resist a small laugh at Starscream's enthusiasm. His excitement to see the stars was rather endearing. //It's beautiful no matter what it's called.//

Starscream stepped closer to him and wound an arm around Grimlock's. //There’s a poetry to the universe. That’s why the constellations have names. We see shapes in the stars and make up stories about them. They’re light…// He bit his lip. “Light-years. They’re light-years apart.” He switched back to Grimlock’s language. //But they’re still beautiful to look at.//

//They are.// Grimlock tilted his head, intrigued. //You give the shapes they make names as well? I wonder if any of ours match up.// Probably not, but it was an interesting thought. He looked over the sky, searching for one he remembered. When he found it, he crouched so his helm was level with Starscream's and pointed, his other hand resting between the smaller mech's wings. //There- those seven stars. It looks a little like a predacon to us, so we call it Predaking, after the biggest predacon that ever lived... at least as far as clan stories go.//

Starscream grinned. //Ok. Look. The far left two there. Those join with the three there.// He angled his finger to the left. //That’s Primus’ crown. So not the same, but some of the same stars.//

Grimlock's field mingled comfortably with Starscream's, happy and content as he searched out another star group. //Those over there- they're a gridwolf. Those six are the body, and three more for its tails. If you count those other two stars as two more tails and those two as another head, then it's a pneumawolf.// He turned to look at Starscream, his visor glinting in a grin. //We don't need to worry about those. Not around here, anyway.//

Starscream turned his face toward Grimlock’s with a smile. //Good thing. We aren’t exactly being…// He tried to find the right word, but switched back to NeoCybex. “Attentive. Careful.” Pits, Starscream knew where his focus was, and it was all centered on the warmth radiating from Grimlock. They really should be walking and checking the area was safe.

//Careful,// Grimlock provided, resisting the urge to purr as he felt the warmth and interest from Starscream. //And I'm listening and smelling. I haven't sensed anything of note yet. Just the razorsnake burrow, and I've smelled some petrorabbits and glitchmice.//

//Careful,// Starscream repeated, voice soft and optics still on Grimlock’s visor. //I’m so tempted to try to distract you. But I guess we should behave. The others will wonder if we don’t get back soon.//

Grimlock's claws gently rested between Starscream's wings, his visor soft as he stared into Starscream's optics, watched that beautiful, dark face, in-vented his intoxicating scent so close. //...we probably should behave,// he agreed, but stars above did he not want to.

Starscream bit his lower lip, field flickering desire. //Now you’re tempting me,// he whispered. “I think I’m addicted,” he purred, leaning closer. //Stop me,// he breathed, then tipped forward to brush his lips over Grimlock’s mask.

//I think I might be, too,// Grimlock admitted, his visor dimming to a deep garnet. //I don't want to influence your decision... but I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope...// His other hand reached up to ghost the very tips of his claws over Starscream's cheek as his plating gave a delighted shiver at the feeling of Starscream's lips against his mask.

Starscream moaned faintly, swaying forward against Grimlock. //Hope what?// he asked, lips moving over the mask with the words. //What do you hope?//

//Come eat!// Swoop shouted, his voice unexpected and piercing the soft peace as it echoed over the plains as perfectly as any noise made in the Sonic Canyons.

Grimlock's plating bristled like a startled photovoltaic cat's, his visor flared as if he were a sparkling caught stealing from his caretaker's treat bag. //I hope,// he started after a few seconds of waiting for Swoop's voice to quit echoing through the landscape, //...that I don't kill him when we get back.//

Starscream snickered as he stepped back, reluctance in ever line of his frame. //I guess we’ll be behaving after all. How did that not wake Sludge?// he asked as he started walking toward the glow of the fire.

Grimlock sighed and followed. The walk back would give him the opportunity to get his field back under control. //It probably did, but he needed to eat anyway. He'll go back to sleep as soon as he's finished.//

Swoop grinned and waved as he spotted Grimlock and Starscream and held out two cups to them. //Safe?//

//If it wasn’t, it is now,// Starscream replied, smiling as he took his cup. //Grimlock mentioned smelling petrorabbits. You might’ve scared them all away though.// He sipped his energon and crossed over to Sludge. //Are you ok? You dropped.//

//Yeah, he probably did. Good thing we don't need to hunt tonight,// Slag scoffed, though his tone was affectionate as he drank his own meal. 

Sludge, back in his root mode by now, smiled at Starscream. The blue glow of his optics was a little dull, but his field only felt tired when Grimlock stepped close to assure himself. //I'm okay. We just usually stop for more than one night when we travel as far as we have. But I'll be okay after I've rested some more. Thank you for your concern.// 

//I'll take your watch tonight,// Grimlock said and settled next to the fire. //We aren't too far from the shore, so if we're still tired when we get there, we can rest before we unpack. Megatron said there are caves.//

Starscream gave Sludge's shoulder a pat before he sat down next to Grimlock. //I’ll sit up with you. I still have more to learn, right? And I’ll walk tomorrow too. Or fly.// He glanced at Swoop. //Slowly and without changing.// He shrugged. “Transforming,” he clarified. Swoop didn’t argue, but he didn’t look like he fully supported the idea either.

//You don't have to do that,// Sludge said. //I don't mind carrying you. You don't weigh that much. Better let that wing heal some more, especially since we're almost there anyway. Don't want to hurt it again when we're so close.//

//He has a point,// Grimlock agreed, looking to Starscream.

Starscream shrugged his wings, obviously and deliberately moving them more than usual. //No pain. And I’ll only fly if I need to.// He looked up at Grimlock. //I’ll walk a bit. I should know the land around where we’ll be, and I can’t learn that hidden under a tarp the whole way.//

Grimlock glanced to Swoop, who eyed Starscream for a minute, then passed him over a beaten metal bowl with turtle pieces in it. //Eat good so you have the proper energy then. You can _walk_ , but if I say so, you’ll ride.//

“I’m not weak,” Starscream grumbled, but he took the bowl without protesting the meal.

Grimlock gave Starscream a careful nudge and said gently, //We're not saying you are. But the wilds are unforgiving. One minor wound can turn deadly before you realize it. I said predacons are rare this far east, but one appearing isn't impossible. Say you strain your wing flying tomorrow when you could have rested it. You might not be able to out-fly a predacon if one appears. They breathe fire, spit acid, and they're bigger than Sludge. This is why Swoop isn't flying yet either.// He brushed his claws over Starscream's forearm. //It's not about whether you're weak or strong- it's about acknowledging limits and learning what the land might throw at you.//

//I can walk,// Starscream said and pointed at Swoop. //He said I could walk. Flying can wait, but I want to walk.//

Snarl shook his helm a bit. //Let him walk a little. You know Swoop will watch him, and it’d be a good test of his current endurance in case something happens. Wall walkers don’t do much, right?//

//We do a lot,// Starscream replied, words clipped in irritation. //I flew every day I had a chance while at the academy. I _flew_ from Iacon to that temple. I walk all over the city, and even just in the academy I walk all over every day.//

Grimlock gave Snarl a warning look -and Slag as well when it looked like he was going to further provoke argument- before he turned back to Starscream. //Then, you can walk. Just don't strain your wing until we get to the shore.// He tilted his head, visor glowing warmly. //Once we're safe there, I'd love to see you fly.//

Starscream cycled his vents in a huff. //I’ll be a good little mech and obey my healer. Promise.// He did tip his helm a bit to give Grimlock a slight smirk. //I’m an impressive flier, but I’m content to be careful of my wings. They’re the only set I’ve got.//

//Then eat,// Swoop said and nudged Starscream’s hand. //And sleep too.// He grinned a little. //When Grimlock does.//

//Yes. Eat.// Grimlock gave him another gentle nudge, his field mingling comfortably with Starscream's. //Eat, let your wing fully heal, and then show me what you can do in the-// A long, rattling snort made Grimlock jump, and he cast an annoyed glance at Sludge, who, for his part, was oblivious. The largest Dynobot had finished eating and promptly fallen offline again, his vents snoring loudly.

Starscream giggled at Sludge and leaned a little closer to Grimlock. //Your brothers are determined to keep us from…// “Flirting,” he finished, voice quiet, though it was possible he had been heard despite Sludge’s snoring. //At least nothing will come bother us with all that rumbling.//

//They're just jealous,// Grimlock grumbled. Louder, he added, //We'll take first watch, then Slag, Swoop, me again to cover for Sludge, and then Snarl will watch until morning.// He looked to Snarl. //First light. By the time we all wake up, eat, and get Sludge strapped down again, we'll have enough light to move safely.//

Snarl and Swoop nodded while Starscream edged a little closer to Grimlock so they could talk quietly while the others slept. //Is he alright? Is that… normal?// he asked, gesturing to Sludge.

//When he's this tired, yes. He'll stop before long, and if he doesn't, one of the others will roll him over so they can sleep.// Grimlock stoked the fire and sat back to look up at the stars again. After a dozen or so minutes, Sludge did, indeed, cease snoring, and the other three each gave a short sigh of relief before their systems settled into recharge. 

Grimlock remained silent for a long moment after, just watching the stars and twitching his winglets in thought before he finally whispered to Starscream, //There's... something I should warn you about.//

Starscream watched the stars as well until Grimlock spoke. //What’s that?// he asked, keeping his voice to a whisper as well. He sat forward a bit, attention fully on Grimlock.

Grimlock hesitated only a nanoklik before he steeled his resolve to continue, //I mentioned we don't remember anything of our past before our first clan- just... broken pieces here and there, and only in nightmares. We don't have them very often anymore, but... it will happen again some day. When it does, let it pass on its own or let one of the others know. Do not attempt to wake us. Any of us. We don't know where we are or who we're with when it happens, and you could get hurt very easily.// He added softly, regretfully, //It's happened before.// 

Grimlock kept his gaze on the stars, afraid of the other mech's reaction, afraid of scaring Starscream into not staying after all. But, the smaller mech deserved to know the risk.

Starscream was quiet for a moment, and Grimlock could feel those crimson optics on him. //Ok,// he said simply. //And while we’re confessing personality quirks, I should mention that I can get very lost in studying. To the point I don’t hear my own name called. I was startled once during a chemistry project. Neither of us were hurt badly, and he was an idiot for touching me when I was measuring volatile liquids, but it could have been worse. Better to put yourself in my line of sight or move something where I can see it.// He frowned a little and shrugged. //I’m not used to being touched much. It surprises me when I’m focused on other things.//

Grimlock nodded. //I can do that. If you seem to be deep in concentration, I'll be careful getting your attention.// He tilted his head, curious and a little concerned with Starscream's last comment. //Does being touched bother you? It did us for a long time. The only ones we could stand to be touched by were Ratchet, Wheeljack, and each other.//

//Not by you,// Starscream answered instantly. //I don’t like being touched by people I don’t know or don’t like.// A short wave was made toward Slag and Snarl. //I think it’d be weird if either of them started touching me all the time, but depending on intent, not bad. I don’t _not_ like them. They just don’t touch.// He frowned, going silent again, and Grimlock let him gather his thoughts. //It’s the kind of touch,// he finally said. //You can touch me however you want. Swoop is… kind, but not for interfacing? Friendly touch is fine from all of them. I wouldn’t want Megatron to touch me.// He shuddered a bit.

Grimlock nodded. //Snarl and Slag aren't very touch-oriented, no, so you probably won't ever need to worry about that. I'm glad Swoop doesn't bother you, though.// His visor's glow softened. //Or my touches.// It was all but open permission, so Grimlock reached over to gently rest a hand on Starscream's knee. //I wouldn't trust Megatron, either. As I said, we were taught by our old clan that he was to be avoided at all costs, that he was incredibly dangerous. While I'm relieved to see he's not as ruthless as we've been led to believe, I'm in no way lowering my guard about him. This offer of his is too... perfect. Perfectly timed. We will keep our guard up until he comes after the storm season, then we'll see what the catch is.//

Starscream scooted closer and snuggled into Grimlock’s side, interest and the warmth of new arousal in his field. //I definitely like your touches,// he whispered, then grinned and tipped his helm enough to lightly set his teeth against Grimlock’s arm in a playful bite. //Think you like my touch too.//

A purr thrummed in Grimlock's chest before he could stop it, a delighted shiver passing through his plating. //I _definitely_ like your touch,// he admitted, a very slight edge of strain to his voice. Crimson light dimmed as Grimlock forced himself to speak, to push past the very difficult words. //I don't want to influence your decision. There's still time. You could still go back to your city, to a life less dangerous, less...// He hesitated on the word, the disgusted name the wall walkers had for their kind. //Barbaric. Your old life may be gone, but your friend is still out there. There's still a chance.// 

Crimson light brightened again, and Grimlock looked down at the beautiful mech snuggled into his side. //I know what _I_ want, but it's your choice. Your life.//

Starscream chewed on his lower lip for a moment, optics on Grimlock’s visor. //And what if my choice relies, in part, on what you want?// he asked.

Grimlock's spark pulsed hard in its chamber as he repeatedly told himself not to wonder, not to _hope_ that Starscream would say 'yes'. He kept telling himself that the _right_ thing to do would be to withdraw and not press the cityling into throwing everything away. It would be selfish to influence Starscream's decision. 

The selfish side was louder. 

//I...// Grimlock's gaze lowered, and he moved his hand from Starscream's knee to gently take one of the wall walker's small, small hands in his own, staring at their difference in size. //I want to court you properly. By our customs and traditions.//

Starscream’s spark pulsed hard enough to flare through his field with his shock. //Does that- Courting, where I was raised, is… serious. I mean, it’s serious to my culture- to ask something like that, and I’m not sure if the translation’s working right, if it means-// He cut off and cycled his vents. “Yes,” he gasped and hid his hot face against Grimlock’s arm.

The Dynobot's spark _leapt_ at the "yes", but he quashed it back down. Starscream had just said he wasn't sure the translation was the same. Grimlock needed to be _absolutely_ certain they understood one another. 

//If I court you,// Grimlock started, his voice rough as he curled his fingers around Starscream's comparatively tiny hand. //If I court you, it would be to make you my mate. Mate to the Clan Chieftain. We would be One under the moons and stars. You would be the carrier and caretaker of my sparklings. If anything happened to me, you would be made Clan Chieftain in my place, until our eldest could succeed me.// 

He ducked his head to rest his forehead atop Starscream's helm and dimmed his visor. //And it would make you a target if we ever became enemies with other clans. Those without honor would hurt you to hurt me. They would try to steal you for their own before targeting the others.// 

Grimlock paused to pull a deep ventilation, breathing in Starscream's wonderful scent, feeling the warmth of his plating. //Please don't say yes if you can't face that future. My spark couldn't take it.//

Starscream clung to Grimlock’s hand. //I’m not as helpless as you might think, and I’ll learn more.// He turned his helm to face the fire and purposely relaxed himself. //I wouldn’t be expected to carry right away, would I? What do we do for the courting?// He looked up with a frown. //Do we have to stop interfacing?// He really didn’t want that, but it was expected in some cultures.

//No, you wouldn't- eventually, but not immediately.// Grimlock also looked at the fire, focusing on the dancing flames to keep himself grounded. //Traditionally, I and any others who wanted you would bring gifts, sing or play music for you, and show you our skills in hunting, spend time with you, so you could decide who is more worthy of your attention. We don't need to stop sharing pleasure, but you should probably have your own home- a place you can call your own and command me to leave if you don't want me there. Once we are sure we are a good match, I would steal you into my tent, claim you, and we would be mates.//

Starscream gnawed on his lip a moment. //In Vos they have a tradition of mate abduction too. It’s the final step before the trine bonds. Before that they go out, they fly, they interface and merge sparks. They make sure they’re compatible in all ways.// His wings twitched, and he grinned. //You already told Megatron that I’m yours. What if we make it official, then court? If anyone from Megatron’s clan shows up to watch us it would be odd if we weren’t together or living in the same tent- cave. I’d love to watch you hunt and spar. You could show off for me, and I do like gifts and music.// He smiled, pushing his field against Grimlock’s warmly.

Grimlock shivered at the idea of going ahead and claiming Starscream as soon as possible. It would be backwards from the way things were done traditionally... but really, what was to stop them? It wasn't as if the traditions were _Grimlock's_ traditions. He didn't know what he was or where he came from, and he and Starscream _had_ spoken about creating new traditions of their own if Starscream stayed... 

His voice was roughened with emotion and desire when he dared to answer, //I would like that. Do I take it, then, that you've made your decision?//

Starscream smiled, wings fluttering a little as he leaned against Grimlock. “Yes,” he whispered, then repeated it, //Yes. Sure you want me? It hasn’t been very long, and you’re going to be stuck with me a very long time. I’m not all that old for our kind.// He said it mostly playfully, but there was a note of uncertainty under the words.

Grimlock's field surged with what could only be described as pure, unadulterated _joy_. He looped his arm around Starscream and held him close, nuzzling the top of his helm and purring deep in his chest. //I'm sure. By all the stars in the sky, I'm sure.//

Starscream sank into Grimlock and sighed. //Maybe it’s all so easy because it’s right?// he whispered. //Maybe there is a Primus, or some other god, or the stars actually care, and somehow we’re the lucky ones they chose.//

//Maybe.// Grimlock didn't really care who or what was responsible for this strange but wonderful series of events- it _happened_. He now had a beautiful, intelligent, _flight_ -gifted mate. That was all that mattered. He shifted where he sat to gather Starscream into his arms, nuzzling and purring as loudly as he dared to avoid waking the others.

Starscream snickered as Grimlock picked him up, though he quickly hushed himself and cuddled into the embrace. //Is this going to make them more jealous or ease their minds because they’ll know I’m staying?// he asked.

//Possibly a little of both,// Grimlock admitted honestly as he looped his arms comfortably around the citymech- no longer a citymech. His _Intended_. His field thrummed in happiness as that sank in. //Slag and Snarl will come around soon enough. I think settling in at the shore will do much to ease tension as well. And Swoop and Sludge like you, so that will speed things along.//

Starscream hummed softly in acknowledgment, and for a few minutes was quiet. //I like them. Your brothers,// he said at length. //All of them. Someone needs to be protective of you. Slag and Snarl might be jealous, but they'll see over time that I'm not out to hurt you or take you away from them.// He paused again, then asked, //You interface with them, right?//

//Yes. We all sometimes interface with each other.// Grimlock tilted his head as a thought occurred to him. //Is... that a problem?// Not that Grimlock would mind stopping if it made his mate happy. The others still had each other- or did Starscream think...? //They wouldn't expect me to share you or anything. I promise.//

Starscream lifted a hand in a little wave of dismissal. //I wasn’t worried about that. And no, it’s no problem. I was just thinking that might be part of the source of their jealousy- thinking I’d make you stop sharing yourself with them too.// He looked up at Grimlock. //Pick either of my cultures- Towers or Vos, and interfacing is a fairly open thing. One is expected to put their mates first, at least in Vos, but even being bonded doesn’t mean a mech has to stop interfacing with others. Most reserve their sparks for their mates, which I’m fine with agreeing to, but interfacing with others still happens.// He shrugged a little. //I didn’t do much of it because I didn’t want any of them, but I wanted to ask because I know other places have stricter rules. In Tetrahex, they’re very regimented about it. Once in a serious relationship, mechs shouldn’t interface with anyone else ever.// 

The Dynobot nodded, relaxing again. He didn't _want_ to have to give up being with his brothers, but he would have to make his mate happy. //Most clans, as I understand it, are open with interfacing as well.//

Starscream nodded. //If you need time alone with them, let me know. I’ll go practice my fishing or something,// he added with a grin.

Grimlock laughed softly and nuzzled the other mech. //I'll do that. Thank you.// He looked back to the fire and rested his chin atop Starscream's helm. //I don't know these cities you keep talking about- we have different names for them. The one nearest to where we are, we call the Great Walled City.//

“Praxus,” Starscream replied. //They like their walls and rules. It’s a beautiful city, but I’d never want to live there. Though the Crystal Gardens there are the best on the entire planet. Iacon tries, and many of the parks and gardens in the Towers have cultivated crystals, but they’re natural to Praxus, and they’ve made a culture around keeping and tending them. Crystal Tenders are some of the wealthiest mechs outside the government, and they guard the secrets of their craft more carefully than the Senate guards their dirty dealings.//

Grimlock blinked, his visor brightening. //Crystal... gardens? They know how to _grow_ crystals? And they're still starving?// He looked to Starscream, intrigued. //Do you know how?// If they could grow the crystals they found at the temple, they wouldn't have to rely so much on hunting.

Starscream tilted his helm in confusion, then his optics brightened and he shook his head. //Not energon crystals. Just crystals. For pretty.// He frowned at himself and clarified. //They’re just to enjoy the sight of. They put out a little energy, but even the really large ones wouldn’t power a single light. They resonate though. Vibrating. We say they’re singing, but they’re just vibrating from all the motion and sound around them.// He nudged his shoulder against Grimlock’s chest and gave the mech a coy grin. //There’s a story that says overloading in a singing crystal grove can feel so good, it’ll drive a mech mad from the ecstasy.//

//Oh.// Not energon crystals- that was disappointing, Grimlock thought. //I know the kind you mean, and we call them singing crystals, too. They make good gifts for courting, but otherwise, we don't bother with them. Just crystals we can eat.// 

Grimlock looked back to the fire again. //So, the city you come from is called...// "Vos? Or Iacon?" //Which ones are they?//

“Iacon is where I was raised, but most of my frame type live in Vos,” Starscream replied. //Iacon is far to the north of here, and the Towers are a part of the city. They’re on the shore, over the cliffs of the Sea of Light. Vos is… west? Maybe a little south too. I’ve only seen it once, and it’s not all that large. Tall towers though.// He shrugged.

//It’s complicated. Mechs from Vos don’t like ground mechs much at all, but they’re beautiful and everyone likes looking at them. In the Towers of Iacon, where I was raised, the mechs there _own_ Seekers- mechs like me. Like pets. But they still desired mechs from Vos, so the mech I thought was my carrier bought me, then lied to everyone, saying that he was sparked by a mech in Vos while there. It gave him status because they thought he managed to seduce a mech they couldn’t.// Starscream tucked his helm under Grimlock’s chin, field flickering with agitation and hurt. //Platinum was an aft, but he wanted an authentic Vosian creation, so I was well educated. I know the language of my people and their customs and history, at least what everyone knows. There are things I don’t understand because they like to keep to themselves and don’t talk about it. Like why they trine instead of pair off like most mechs elsewhere.//

Grimlock thought about the cities Starscream mentioned, trying to figure out which ones they were according to the clans, but that became less important as Starscream continued. He rumbled deep in his chest and tightened his hold on his mate, as if that could protect him from past hurt. //I don't understand a lot of that... but owning another mech- that's similar to what the honorless clans practice. Like Galvatron and what I thought Megatron wanted with you. They capture mechs from other clans in battle and force them to become their mates.// His voice lowered to a soft growl. //That's why we were injured when we met you at the temple. Galvatron's mechs attacked us just the day before.//

Starscream nodded. //There are stories of that happening to city mechs. They get lost out here for whatever reason. Most are never seen or heard from again. It’s what I was afraid of when I first saw the five of you coming toward the temple.// He snuggled closer to Grimlock, winding his arms around his middle. //In fact, it wasn’t all that long ago that a top Racer went and disappeared in what was labeled a raid. He came back though, but…// Starscream paused a moment. //Hm. I think he disappeared again?// He shrugged. //Will we be safer from Galvatron’s clan this far east?//

//I don't know,// Grimlock admitted. //His territory covers much of the area to the south. Megatron said the shore is on an 'unprotected' border of his own territory, and I'm afraid I don't know who's on the other side of that border. It might be Galvatron's; it might be someone better or worse. I've never been this far east. We came from far to the west.// He let a soft sigh through his vents. //I have a feeling that's the catch. Megatron is letting us have this piece of territory in exchange for our alliance in a border dispute.// It was something he would have to discuss with the others once they were settled.

Starscream frowned in consideration. //We’ll figure it out. Worst case scenario, we move to a place where we wouldn’t need to deal with either of them. And I can fight, you know. I’m fast and I’m not afraid to be mean, and I can help defend us if anyone attacks.//

//You know how to fight city mechs. Not many clanmechs meet our size, but they will fight very different from what you are probably familiar with. I won't mind at all sparring with you once we're settled, though.// He didn't doubt his mate's strength and resolve, but Grimlock wanted to be sure Starscream could hold his own against a mech who knew only the dangerous life of the wilds.

Starscream nodded. //Sparring would be good. You and your brothers know how to hunt and fight together. Me coming in will change things.//

//Yes, and we'll need to make you weapons.// Preferably several, Grimlock thought. The Dynobots had their swords, but they also had claws, talons, flames, and brute strength. Starscream would need to be well-armed to be able to defend himself if the likes of Galvatron's clan tried to take him.

//I had a laser sword,// Starscream said. //If I could find the right components, or craft them, I could make another. And while I didn’t go hunting, my- Platinum made me learn to shoot. Weapons aren’t that difficult to make, and I enjoyed the bits of engineering learned.//

Grimlock tilted his head in thought. //We can make you some weapons which don't need energy to start with, and then once it might be safe at the temple, we can go back and get more crystals. Swoop and Sludge will know how to use them as energy sources for beamsabers.// Of the five, only Grimlock had a beamsaber, which was what he thought Starscream meant by "laser sword". Wheeljack had made it for him, and he had expressed interest in making similar weapons for the others before they were all ejected.

Starscream scowled a little, helm tipping to the side. //That sounds like a laser sword. Though instead of using energon crystals, we use very clear singing crystals.// He thought about it for a minute. //Energon crystal would fade over time, wouldn’t they? I suppose it could be switched out easily enough, though that would be a weakness. You’d always have to check the crystal before taking the weapon out into the field.//

Grimlock blinked, considering. //Swoop and Sludge would really be the ones to ask about that. Maybe they use the singing crystal after all? I can show you mine in the morning. I don't want to wake the others with it now.//

//No, not now,// Starscream agreed, then tipped his helm back to look up at the stars. //We’ll get where we’re going tomorrow and figure it out from there. Hopefully weapons to defend ourselves with will be the least of our concerns.//

//Right.// Grimlock strengthened his hold around Starscream again and held him close, willing to push aside the subject of weapons and defenses for now to simply enjoy the night and watch the stars with his new, beautiful mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Starscream walked as he intended once they set out in the morning, though he wore out more quickly than he had hoped. They were big mechs, and they moved steadily over the terrain, forcing Starscream to nearly trot to keep up with them. He could fly for hours upon hours, but walking this fast for a couple hours drained him to the point he knew he was going to need a ride. He chose Grimlock, quietly, not wanting to push Sludge, who _had_ to be tired still.

He ended up riding on the shoulders of Grimlock's alt mode, enjoying the Pit out of the view. He spotted the flicker of silver first, excitement jolting through him. It was a glimmer on the horizon for another couple hours, low mountains rising to the left as they got closer. Megatron had said the ‘arms of the mountains’, so Starscream figured they were in the right spot as they neared the shore.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed as they slowed just before the solid ground shifted to ground silicates and crystal. The soft rush of the tide had its own rhythm, silver foaming white as it broke and bubbled over the sand. Starscream was enchanted, and slid off Grimlock’s back to go see it all closer, though he only got a few steps before remembering they had unloading to do and turned back. He could play later. He wasn’t some sparkling to run off when there was work to be done.

//It is,// Grimlock agreed as he admired the view for a moment too, flexing the toes of his alt mode in the silicates of the shore. //Swoop, Starscream, and I will find the caves Megatron mentioned so we can unload and rest. You three wait and relax.//

Starscream flexed his wings and glanced at Swoop. //Fly gently,// Swoop said as he slid to the ground and tested his own wings. //Land if it hurts,// he said, tone firm.

Starscream nodded, then grinned and launched, though he _did_ go gently and waited for Swoop as well. Something closer to the ground to start with he figured, and hovered low, inspecting the folds and crinkles in the mountain. That was a cave, but like Pit would anyone other than he and Swoop fit into it.

//Here,// Swoop called, then disappeared into a dark gap.

Starscream landed, looking down, but they weren’t too far up the side, and it wasn’t exactly steep. He peeked in, hardly able to see anything, but Swoop told him to bring the others, so he turned and waved an arm at Grimlock to come up. This was an easy find, which meant the mountains in the area were likely riddled with caves and tunnels.

//How do they look?// Grimlock called up to them, slower since he couldn't fly around.

//Dusty. Sandy,// Swoop called back as he joined Starscream at the entrance. //Smells empty though.// He glanced back behind him, then down to Grimlock. //Big enough for all of us while we explore and settle in.//

Starscream leaned out into the slight breeze and wondered how warm it would be inside the cave. The air was cool, though not too chilly in mid afternoon, but it was still storm season. He wasn’t looking forward to freezing for days on end a few more times before it all dried out again. They did have the tarps they could rig up, of course. Starscream really wanted to go explore though, and his wings twitched from the impatience.

//Good. We can find other caves and work out who goes where once we've had some time to rest.// Grimlock turned and hurried back to Sludge, Slag, and Snarl to begin unloading.

Swoop and Starscream followed in flight, and Starscream grinned to note the joy in Swoop's field. //It's nice to fly again.//

//We go easy,// Swoop said, voice stern, but he was smiling widely.

"Yes, medic," Starscream teased as they landed.

Grimlock reached for the ties on Sludge's load, and said, //We'll get everything carried up, unpack the blankets and something to eat-//

//Start a fire,// Slag added.

//-then we can rest a bit before exploring more. I'll take first watch,// Grimlock added.

Starscream helped unload and carry their belongings, but he was far too curious to attempt napping as the others settled into their blankets. //I want to see the beach and look around,// he told Grimlock quietly. //I’ll just keep everyone awake if I stay inside.// He’d never dared touch anything but the mists off the waves when flying over the Sea of Light. It was water, clean and bioluminescent, but cold and violent. He wanted to stand on the beach and let the Silver Waters lap over his feet.

Grimlock hesitated and looked back to the others before he turned back to Starscream. //I'll stay here by the entrance and watch. _Don't_ go out of sight.//

Starscream smirked and rethought his idea. He stepped back toward Grimlock, letting his hips sway a bit more than necessary. //Or~// he purred and leaned close. //I could go find another cave. I hear there’s this big, sexy barbarian who wants to carry me off and do wicked things to me for the rest of my life. Sadly,// he added with a little pout, //he’s sharing a room with his brothers right now.// He bit his lip and coyly grinned up at Grimlock, field reaching in a teasing brush against the big mech’s.

The Dynobot's gaze locked on Starscream's hips until Starscream leaned in too close, and that deep ruby visor lifted to meet crimson optics. A rush of heated air escaped Grimlock's vents as he reached up to brush his thumb down Starcream's face, and Starscream forced back a laugh. He _loved_ that he could stir such a strong reaction. //That... would be a good idea, too,// Grimlock said. //I would love to have somewhere to carry you away to tonight.//

//Would you?// Starscream purred and slipped back out of reach. //I’ll see what I can find, then.// And he would do his best to stay in sight. Last fragging thing he wanted was their night ruined because he tripped over a toxicougar or coilviper. With a glance into the dark, he eased off the ground to hover, but if Swoop was even looking at him, he didn’t fuss. //Something with a little distance for privacy?// He was thinking he would go a little farther inland since the breeze was blowing in from over the water. He didn’t want the wind carrying his screams along to Grimlock’s brothers all night if he could help it even a little.

//Not too far. We need to all be within easy reach of each other. As clan leader, my area needs to be accessible to the rest of the clan at any time in case someone needs me. In a camp, we would all just set up tents with one large tent as both the clan meeting area and the chieftain's tent.// He tilted his head. //If you're worried about privacy, what happens inside a clan member's tent stays there. It's poor behavior to listen from the outside and especially to comment on it.//

Starscream felt his face heat. //I don’t see how they could fail to hear us without actual soundproofing in the walls.// He grinned and drifted back. //I’ll see what I can find. I’m sure there’s something close which would work for a night.//

With a parting grin, Starscream flew slowly north, looking for another cave close by. He stayed low, though he suspected that the higher folds hid more caverns. Those could be good to explore in the future, possibly a good place to retreat to for defense if they really needed to. He glanced back periodically to be sure Grimlock could still see him, less to flirt or for his own safety and more to keep the big mech from worrying. He angled up slightly, knowing close to the main cavern was more important than closer to the ground, and he found an opening large enough for Grimlock. Starscream landed and peered into the dim, but with the sun so high overhead he had no hope of seeing into the shadows. He gave a sharp, high whistle, then listened. Nothing stirred, so he finally flew back over to Grimlock. //I have one for you to check if you want?//

Grimlock's winglets gave a little flutter when Starscream returned to him, and he reached out to brush his claws over his mate's arm in welcome. //That was fast.// He glanced back into the cave where the other four Dynobots slept. //We should wait to truly explore until everyone is awake. But you could mark it so we can tell it apart from the rest.//

Starscream looked back, optics finding the spot easily enough. //I could poke around for a few others just in case?// It would probably be a good idea. //This hillside is riddled with caves. Honestly, that one there,// he gestured into where the other Dynobots rested, //probably has tunnels and branches that lead to others.// He turned back to Grimlock and grinned. //I still want to see the beach closer too.// He was _wide_ awake and plenty energetic still, anticipation of later only making him more alert.

Grimlock laughed softly. //Well, if you want to do some actual scouting and tell us all about what you discover, I certainly won't stop you. Just don't go out of sight, and don't fly too close to the water past the shallows. I've heard sharkticons can jump out of the water.//

Starscream darted in and pressed a kiss to Grimlock’s mask, then slipped back with a grin. //I’ll stay in sight.// He drifted back again, then flew around to find a few more caves. Grimlock would really have his pick. A cave was a cave to Starscream, but Grimlock had the living knowledge. He would let his mate-to-be choose. After that, Starscream darted by to steal another kiss, then glided down to the beach.

The sand was strange and difficult to walk in. It shifted and slipped, and no matter how Starscream tried to balance, his thrusters ended up sinking in more than the front of his feet despite the front being where he put most of his weight. Then he got to the wet sand, where the tide had washed it smooth last time it was in. He knew Cybertron’s Seas had between two and four tides depending where Luna-1 and Luna-2 were in their orbits. He would need to watch and see how that affected their new little stretch of land.

The wet sand was much easier to walk on, and Starscream glanced back to make sure Grimlock could still see him before he edged out closer to the surf. Foamy silver-white water flooded over his feet, shifting the sand and making the Seeker throw his arms out for balance. He froze then snickered as the water sucked at his feet when it washed back out. It was surprisingly clear, and he went farther. It remained fairly shallow a long way out, and he looked back when it reached his thighs. Good enough, Starscream decided, then pulled a cloth from his subspace before shutting his vents and sitting down. The next low wave rolled right over his head, and he watched from underneath, then quickly popped his panel and cleaned up. He couldn’t stay under too long or Grimlock would worry, so he hurried then stood again. A sly look was tossed over a wing, then Starscream set about washing more… thoroughly where his mate-to-be could enjoy the distant show.

Starscream smirked and gave his wings a large enough flutter that Grimlock should be able to catch the motion despite the hundred or so mechanometers between them. Then he twisted just so, left wing held out and dragged the cloth over the upper edge nice and slow, letting the silver-tinted water squeeze out over his wing. Hopefully one of his intended’s brothers would wake soon because heat tingled under Starscream’s recently cleaned panel, and he really wanted to be carried off soon.

Starscream snickered to himself as he saw Grimlock look back into the cave and abruptly stand. Starscream worked his way toward the shore little by little as he waited for Grimlock to make his way down to the shore. He needed to be in more shallow water so he could bend over, leave his very red aft in the air as he bent down and rubbed a little grime off his shin guards. He could _hear_ Grimlock as he came closer, and the Seeker smirked and swung his aft to the side a bit as he moved to the other leg.

//You are a tease,// Grimlock said, his field radiating lust as he waded into the water.

Starscream smiled at Grimlock upside-down from beside his leg. He could barely see Swoop's red crest at the entrance to the cave where he had taken over watch for Grimlock. The smallest Dynobot was an absolute enabler. //Whatever do you mean?// Starscream purred. //I’m just washing. See?// He dragged the cloth up the back of his thigh, and tried hard not to giggle and break the game. //I haven’t had the chance to clean up in days after all.//

//I believe you know exactly what I mean.// The Dynobot's vocalizer thrummed, purring deep in his chest as he stopped just out of arm's reach. //Though I suppose you have a point that a good wash is in order.// His voice lowered further, and the water around him shivered from the vibration of his purr. //Would you like help?//

Starscream gasped, wings tensing at the vibration, and he had to override his panel. Slag that. He wasn’t willing to be outdone _that_ fast, so he straightened and offered the cloth. //What a kind offer. Did you pick a cavern to play love nest for us tonight?// he asked with a grin, knowing Grimlock hadn't done anything beyond charge down here. Starscream rather liked that he was able to inspire this sort of attention. It send a charge through his lines, and he didn’t bother with holding back any of his arousal from showing. Let Grimlock know too. Starscream wanted him, and he wasn’t going to hide it- even if he made the mech work for it a little.

Grimlock took the offered cloth without hesitation, his claws brushing over Starscream's wrist. //I...no, I haven't, but I'm sure the one you suggested will do nicely.// He stepped closer and lifted the cloth to run it down Starscream's arm then up over a wing, his chest still rumbling. //I'm very much looking forward to settling here. It really seems perfect. Plenty of room for all of us.// His visor glinted as he looked back down into Starscream's optics, his field pulsing adoration and no small amount of lust. //Plenty of room for a family.//

Starscream spark leapt, and he struggled to recover from the shock of longing. He poked a finger into the lateral gap in Grimlock’s torso plating. //Let’s set up house first. Or at least a bed to make them in.// In the future. He wasn’t ready for sparklings yet, and the idea that he could have a tiny, helpless creation in his arms as some other clan attacked them, or if Megatron betrayed them, was terrifying. He had spent his younglinghood knowing he would one day bond and have to have an heir, he had even figured he would carry to increase the chances of having a flight capable creation, but then he’d left, and life had created new possibilities. //We’ll need to practice a _lot_ first too,// he added, grinning. //Then when we do make them, they’ll be perfect.//

//Well, we should get plenty of practice,// Grimlock said, amused as he carefully ran the cloth over Starscream's wings, down then back up each arm, and over the swell of his canopy. //I _do_ have four brothers, and they can certainly act like hatchlings sometimes.//

//I meant practice in making them,// Starscream replied in a purr as he took a step closer to Grimlock. He pushed his hands up the heavy yellow plating of Grimlock’s chest, thumbs grazing the central seam. Of course, too much of that would probably make them before they were ready, but Starscream wanted all of Grimlock tonight. That was how one became mates from what the big mech had said. //Of course, I think you mentioned something about making me yours first?//

The plating of the Dynobot's chest thrummed under Starscream's small hand, and he rested his free hand on a hip and purred, //Yes, I _fully_ intend to make you mine.//

Starscream leaned in closer. //So why am I still here instead of being carried off?// He slid his fingers into armor gaps and stroked the more sensitive cabling beneath. //Don’t you want me?// He pressed harder to Grimlock and rocked up to rub himself against the big mech. //It’s been _days_. I thought you were addicted?// 

A shudder went through the larger mech, and his hand tightened on Starscream's hip, his other hand stilling with the cloth on Starscream's wing. //I want you so much I can barely stand it... but I'm clan leader, and we're in new land, and the others are still asleep.// 

Grimlock dimmed his visor for a moment, but the shiver of his plating and the shallow pants through his vents belied how tenuous his grasp was on his composure. //We still need to unpack and finalize our choice of living arrangements.// His visor lit again, smoldering crimson as he looked at Starscream. //But the nanoklik we do, all of them will bear witness to my claiming you.//

Starscream blinked, the last bit from Grimlock a dash of cold water. //I… don’t really like being watched.// As in, there would be no way he would be able to relax and enjoy it. Granted, Grimlock managed to make him forget himself and get loud after the first couple overloads, but Starscream was always embarrassed by that once his mind cleared. But to be _watched_ from the start?

Grimlock's visor flickered in confusion at first, and he quickly shook his head. //No. No, that's not what I meant. I just mean they have to witness me take you to my tent. My cave- _home_. That's the official claim, and it's important that as many members of the clan witness it as possible so there is no doubt on the claiming.// His helm ducked slightly, adorably contrite. //I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know the details of our culture yet.//

Starscream wings sank in relief, then perked back up. //So, what you’re saying is that all this effort to seduce you and get that big spike inside me again has been just a waste of time we _could_ have been getting things arranged so you _can_ claim me?// He was teasing and smiled to show it, but _damn it_! His valve _ached_ and felt far too empty just then.

Grimlock's head ducked further, and his winglets drooped in guilt. //Sorry. Please believe me when I say I would take you _right now_ if I didn't feel compelled to be a positive influence as clan leader.//

Starscream gripped Grimlock’s shoulders and boosted himself up just enough to kiss his mask. //Don’t apologize.// He slipped back down Grimlock’s frame, careful to slide against him and tease. //You can just make it up to me later.// He stepped back and stole the cloth from Grimlock. //Come on. We have work to do.//

Grimlock was quick to follow Starscream out of the surf, reaching out to gently brush his claws between his wings. //They should wake soon, if they haven't already.//

Starscream fluttered his wings and lifted off to hover low enough to stay near Grimlock, but out of the sand. No point getting dirty now that he was more or less clean. He certainly _felt_ cleaner.

Once they reached the main cave, he landed and grinned at the look Swoop gave him. //No pain. I mostly drifted on…// He frowned. “Anti-gravs.” He shrugged. //Either way. I was a good little bitlet and did not stress my wing.//

//He was,// Grimlock assured Swoop. //I watched him the whole time.// 

//I bet you did,// Sludge teased and grinned. Behind him, Slag gave a long stretch and yawn.

//He did,// Starscream purred, then cast Grimlock a playful pout. //Sadly, that’s all he did. Watch.// His optics brightened, and he smiled a bit wider, mischief in his field. //I guess next time I’ll have to put on a more interesting show.//

Snarl made gagging noises and dragged himself from his blanket while Swoop snickered. 

Grimlock's field flushed in embarrassment and he rebooted his vocalizer. //Since everyone is awake, we should start getting everything sorted while we still have light.//

Starscream helped in as much as he could, following Swoop’s instructions while the others went about their chores. Slag set up a fire, though thankfully it wasn’t all that chilly yet, and Grimlock left the main cavern with his bedroll and blankets. Starscream only smirked when Swoop nudged him, but then he quietly assured the healer that he knew exactly what this meant. Swoop seemed to brighten further at that, and the pace of the chores picked up even more. Energon was ready, warmed even, when Grimlock returned, and Starscream felt the first thrill of nervousness zing through his spark alongside the anticipation.

He was bonding tonight.

The meal dragged by while still managing to zoom past Starscream. He caught Grimlock looking and felt his face heat. His array too, but he was really trying not to think about that. He was a bit lost on what to do- if there was more he should. What was polite? The energon was good, and though Starscream tried to drink it slowly, he was still the first finished. Swoop noticed and offered him what the Seeker assumed were a few more turtle bits. He ate those, trying to go slow again _and_ keep the nervous energy out of his field. He didn’t want that read wrong, especially since most of it was coming from his impatience to be carried off.

Finally, Grimlock set his empty cup down and said, //Sludge will take watch first, then Snarl, Slag, and Swoop,// he said. //I'll take a double watch tomorrow night, but tonight...// He reached over and, without further warning, scooped Starscream into his arms, his visor smoldering as he stood. //Tonight is for me and my mate.// 

Starscream squeaked in surprise. He’d expected something when Grimlock moved, but not to _literally_ be swept up. He laughed and looped his arms around the big mech’s shoulders. //Is it official now?// he asked. //Or not until after we ‘face?// He kept his voice low, asking out of curiosity and to help keep him distracted from the flare of heat and zing of lust that charged through him.

//It's official,// Grimlock purred as he walked up the incline to _their_ new home. //You're mine.// He carried Starscream inside and to the already arranged bedroll and blankets. A small fire crackled between their bed and the entrance.

Grimlock carefully set Starscream down on the blankets and reached up to brush the backs of his fingers down his cheek. //Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?//

Starscream shivered as he was laid out, tipping his head into the gentle touch. //You might’ve mentioned it, but I don’t mind hearing it more,// he purred, fingers sliding up Grimlock’s forearm. //But tell me quickly, because I’ve been waiting for this since last night and I’m _burning_ for you.// It was a struggle to keep his panel shut, but he overrode the urge to let it retract _that_ fast.

Grimlock laughed softly and said, //Well, in that case, it would be cruel to make you wait any longer.// His claws ghosted along Starscream's plating as they trailed down from his cheek and over his canopy, tracing a path down toward Starscream's panel. //I refuse to be a cruel clan leader.// One claw traced a slow circle around the panel when he reached it. //What my beautiful mate wants, I will do anything in my power to provide.//

//Your beautiful mate wants his beautiful mate to ‘face him senseless.// Starscream arched up into Grimlock’s touch, and this time didn’t bother to keep his array cover shut. He shivered, moaning when the cooler air hit the heat of his array. //Don’t be cruel~// he teased and lifted his hips.

Grimlock purred deep in his chest and slipped one finger into Starscream's already well-lubricated passage. //I think I can manage that,// he teased and brushed his thumb over the sensitive area under Starscream spike housing, making him moan and roll his hips down to take Grimlock’s finger deeper.

It wasn’t that big spike Starscream wanted, but it was enough to send his charge skyrocketing. //More,// he whimpered and rocked back, squeezing his calipers down in the hopes that he could tempt Grimlock into taking him faster.

Grimlock's purr shifted into a hungry growl as he slipped a second finger into Starscream. //More than this?// he asked.

Starscream bit his lip, back arching into the easy thrusts, then moaned when he heard Grimlock’s panel click and retract. //Please,// he whispered, valve clenching again, though he resisted overload. This was their _bonding_ , he wanted his mate inside him in every way tonight.

With a parting rub to Starscream's array, Grimlock withdrew his fingers and settled between Starscream's thighs. He eased the tip of his spike into Starscream, then reached down to cup his face in one large hand, panting through his vents. The thick, flared base of his spike came to rest against the rim of Starscream's valve, and Grimlock's chest began to split apart, bathing him in orange light.

//With the stars as our witnesses, my spark is yours, my mate. I am yours to love and protect as you are mine to love and protect. I will care for and defend you, our sparklings, and our clan until the last flicker of my spark goes dark.// 

Starscream shivered and melted as Grimlock pushed slowly into him. One leg drew up to hook over Grimlock’s hip and keep him close. He had no words, and he hadn’t even thought in terms of love before that moment. Attraction, affection, desire. He had _no_ doubts at all about dedicating his entire life to Grimlock, but the word ‘love’ hadn’t really processed. Now, he let his chest plating unlock and retract. Core armor slid aside and brilliant white sparklight blended with the warm blaze of Grimlock’s. //Yours,// he whispered, unsure what words to speak. Traditional Primal vows didn’t feel right. //And you are mine. Until my spark fades.//

Grimlock lowered himself until his spark's light brushed against Starscream's, and he gasped when it sent a shiver through his plating while a soft keening escaped Starscream. Their sparks kissed then began to merge along the coronas, and Grimlock's hips worked slowly, rocking forward and back to ease him into Starscream. The base of his spike stretched and relaxed the valve rim in a slow, steady rhythm until, with one more push and a rolling purr, he seated himself _deep_ inside Starscream.

//Grimlock!// Starscream cried out, arching up as that thick base finally pushed into him and engaged every last sensor node. A heavy pulse throbbed from his spark to Grimlock’s, and pleasure burst through him with it, and the next, and the next after that. 

//Starscream...// Grimlock moaned as he stilled, gently stroking Starscream's helm and face with tender, gentle touches. Starscream whimpered, but he was gloriously pinned even as Grimlock shifted his weight on his knees.

Starscream gasped and cried out, back arching as his valve grew even fuller. “How-” His spark pulsed harder, bliss rocketing throughout his frame. Grimlock's spike _swelled_ within him, and Starscream panted, trying desperately to edge back from overload as sensor nodes were pressed and the contact held. Pleasure crawled through his lines and swept in waves over his sensornet as Grimlock panted above him.

//Is... Is it too much?//

Starscream clutched Grimlock’s shoulders tighter. //No! Good,// he added with a whine, hips rolling. He couldn’t pull away from Grimlock, and for a moment he didn’t understand why, then it suddenly clicked and he gasped a laugh, thinking of the usually slight bulge at the base of Grimlock's spike. //Is that what that’s for?// Not that he needed an answer just then. “Move. Want you.”

The Dynobot _snarled_ and snapped his hips forward, knocking the tip of his spike against the back of Starscream's valve. Tied as they were by the base of his spike, Grimlock could only make short, shallow thrusts, but he made up for the lack of movement by putting strength behind each rock of his hips. Starscream's valve stretched around the flared base with each pull backwards, nodes igniting bliss, but it was too large to slip free now, and as he moved, Grimlock's spark intertwined with Starscream's, ramping up their pleasure even more.

Starscream drew his knees up higher, ankles crossed and a heel thruster digging in against Grimlock’s aft as they rocked together. He could feel the lust pouring off Grimlock, energy and ecstasy flaring brighter and hotter with each pulse of their sparks, each deep, grinding thrust of the big spike into his valve. Starscream clenched his jaw and held tighter to his _mate_ , but that thought alone cut through the tenuous control he had. With a sharp scream, he threw his head back as ecstasy exploded inside him.

Starscream's overload was enough to trigger Grimlock's, and he _roared_ his own completion, and Starscream could swear he felt every hot spurt of that release. A high, wavering keen broke into gasping sobs as Starscream was thrown right back into release. His valve clamped tighter, calipers strained around the thick girth of Grimlock’s spike as he shuddered and finally fell limp, dizzy and drained and his spark thrumming in warm bliss. “Primus…” he moaned. //I didn’t want that to be over so quickly.// He lifted his helm to press a kiss to the Dynobot’s mask. //I’ll do better next time.//

Grimlock nuzzled Starscream, his field filling with affection while his chest plating slowly closed and his spike eased back to its normal size. //You're perfect already,// Grimlock assured him before he carefully eased his spike free and retracted so he could settle onto the bedding next to Starscream. //Perfect,// he murmured, nuzzling and purring against Starscream's audial as he pulled him close. //Beautiful. Mine.//

Starscream purred too, as he flicked his wing out of the way and settled on his side so he could snuggle into Grimlock. //And you’re mine,// he said as he dragged a leg up the big mech’s. He gave a heavy sigh of contentment and relaxed. //My mate.//


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Starscream stood in shallows near the shore, a thin wire in his hand, the loop at the end in the water. The Sea was calm today, though still cool after the last of the storms had passed, and he could see the ferrolobsters scuttling around. They were tasty little slaggers, and if he could catch this one, that would be one for each of them for dinner tonight. Not that they were suffering in the least. The past couple months had been bountiful for their tiny clan. There was still equus from the other day’s hunt, and Swoop’s petrorabbit was a vicious little thing, but it laid eggs every day. Starscream was told the other four which had been eggs in the temple would be old enough by the next storm season to start laying too.

“Come on,” Starscream muttered, his wings twitching. Grimlock was watching him from the shore, but he was _not_ letting this last little water bug escape him. He just needed to get the loop of wire over its tail before it-

“ _Hah_!” Starscream yanked the line up, the ferrolobster protesting with massive -tasty- claws as it was pulled from the Sea. Starscream turned, wings fluttering as he showed his catch to Grimlock. //Your mate provides!// He walked back, sand stirring around his feet as he moved to drop his catch into the lidded basket next to Grimlock.

Grimlock's winglets fluttered. //Perfect,// Grimlock praised, pausing in his work cleaning the other ferrolobsters. //These will be delicious. Excellent catch!// He leaned toward Starscream, and Starscream bent to claim the offered nuzzling to his helm, able to feel how Grimlock's field radiated his happiness and contentment. 

Starscream grinned and tipped his helm to kiss Grimlock’s mask, pride and happiness in his own field. //I don’t think they like the sharkticons,// he said, turning and shading his optics against the late morning sun's glare. Fins cut through the surface of the Waters out beyond the drop-off, silver water glittering where it was disturbed. Starscream had flown out with Swoop a few days ago to see the sharkticons, but he could tell just by the constant movement that there had to be even more there now. They were driving all the smaller and various sea life toward the shore, which certainly made catching the ferrolobsters easier, but Starscream was watchful, especially first thing in the morning and at sunset. Megatron said the sharkticons didn’t like the shallows, but they were big enough to be a real threat to a mech if they decided to brave them despite the dislike. 

Speaking of Megatron-

//When did Megatron say he would be here with his clan?//

//After the storms ended,// Grimlock answered. //So, I expect he'll show up any day now.//

Starscream frowned, hands on his hips. //We’ll wake up one morning and they’ll all just be here,// he grumbled. It wasn’t even that he was worried about resources or having to fight for their place. The valley behind the mountain they now called home had a huge herd of equus that roamed up and down it, keeping the absolutely stunning plains of aluminugrass short enough that the toxicougars couldn’t hide in it very easily. At least not in the megamile or so that led down to the shore. Starscream had flown up the length of it the moment Swoop deemed his wing healed enough. To the north the grasses were taller and thicker, and Starscream had gotten his first look at a real toxicougar when he startled it out of hiding.

//I wish I knew better what was expected of us.// Should they lay in some feast? Throw a party? What? There were only six of them, and Starscream was smaller than every wildling he’d seen. How was he supposed to play host to a large clan?

//You aren't the only one,// Grimlock sighed. //I wish Shadelock hadn't been so overprotective of our old clan. He just had an agreement with a different clan when it came to the northern border, but they weren't actually allies. I told Slag to take down another equus to preserve for as long as we can, and we can catch a few more ferrolobsters. It can't hurt to have an offering ready to present to Megatron's clan as a show of good faith and thanks for letting us settle here.//

//In the Towers, when a mech came to stay with another for whatever reason, he was the one who brought a gift,// Starscream said, and he could imagine that hospitality was critical out here. Vosians turned no one away from their home, guests were to be fed and sheltered as though they were a dearly loved family member come to visit. At least to the best of the host’s ability and rank. Hopefully Megatron and his clan expected a little less than that.

Starscream sat down in the sand and broke the ferrolobster's claws off first. The first pinch before he’d even known what the little fraggers were called taught him just how strong those claws were. His finger had been dented and sore for days. //Swoop and I can fly up and keep a watch for them. We should be able to see their approach early enough to prepare a welcoming fire and heat some energon for Megatron and his household at least.// Hopefully effort would count for something. Starscream loved it here. They had managed to find a few deeper caverns to shelter in during the storms and stay comfortably warm, and between the storms -and now that they were over- it was perfect.

//But we should keep in mind that this is still, technically, _his_ territory until we receive official word otherwise,// Grimlock pointed out. //We've only spoken with him once, briefly, and it's best to presume he only offered us the shelter of these caverns for the duration of the storm season unless he says otherwise when he arrives. I'm still wary of accepting this territory as given without speaking with him at length. It's too... convenient.// He sighed. //Besides, his clan is very large, and we're only six. He can always change his mind, and we'd be fools to try to fight him.// 

//Aren't you a beam of sunlight,// Sludge said blandly as he stepped over to them, Razorclaw at his heel. He had been making very quick progress training the gridwolf pup, who had nearly doubled in size since they arrived. 

//I'm just being realistic,// Grimlock grumbled. 

Starscream waved a hand at it all. //Then we’ll go back to the temple, check for any surprises left by those afts, and live a quiet little life there until we find better. Swoop and I can fly fine. I’m sure we could find land somewhere the six of us could claim and live well on.// He’d rather slag the glitch if Megatron had driven their hopes up only to try to cast them out _again_ , but they were six against a full and, by all accounts, thriving and strong clan. Starscream figured he’d put his Towers breeding to use and schmooze the Pits out of anyone in Megatron’s clan he could. Grimlock and the others tried to teach him their ways, but they were outcasts from a cloistered little clan themselves.

//Half of us could probably still head back there after Megatron's clan leaves again,// Sludge said. //Get some more crystals.// 

//I don't see why not,// Grimlock agreed. //We can always use them, they don't rust like kills, and no one else is going to use them who knows they're there.//

Starscream bit at his lip. //We’ll need to be sure they haven’t trapped it or set up…// “Surveillance.” He shrugged. //A way to watch in case I returned. Being caught on camera after being suspected of being dead would likely start a mech-hunt for me.//

//Slag, Sludge, and Swoop could go, and we could stay here.// Grimlock reached over to gently touch Starscream's hand. //No need for you to go and risk being seen since we'd only be going back for crystals, and Slag and Sludge have heavy armor. Sludge would need to go anyway to carry back as many crystals as possible to make only one trip.// 

Sludge nodded and reached down to rub Razorclaw's ears, drawing a contented rumble from the young wolf. //We'll figure something out. We still have time. We're certainly not hurting for food.// He reached over and plucked one of the smaller lobster legs from Grimlock's basket and popped it into his mouth before his brother could stop him.

Starscream shook his helm, though he turned his hand over to return Grimlock’s touch while grinning at Sludge. //No, I need to go if any of us do. I’m familiar with the systems they would put in place and have the scanning equipment built-in to detect it. If they were cautious enough to watch the temple in any capacity, then we need to assume they’ve set traps to catch or kill.// He returned his attention to the lobster. //But as you said, we have time. We don’t even need to worry about it unless Megatron goes back on his word.//

Sludge nodded and reached for another bite only to jerk his hand back when Grimlock swatted at him. //You wait until tonight. Shoo!// Grimlock huffed and blatantly ignored Sludge's overdramatic pout. He turned back to his task of cleaning Starscream's catch only to splutter an indignant "Hey!" when Sludge snatched another bite anyway, which was tossed to Razorclaw. The wolf snapped up the morsel and wagged all three of his tails happily.

Starscream laughed and set his half-cleaned, freshly killed ferrolobster on Grimlock’s working mat. //Shame on me, I forgot about Razorclaw,// he said and rose to go hunt down another of the water bugs. Razorclaw got an ear rub on his way and bumped his head up into the touch with a yip. //Don’t let any sharkticons sneak up on me!// Though Starscream didn't get far as Swoop flew in fast and landed a little harder than usual.

//Someone’s coming!// Swoop pointed to the north, a dark speck in the sky already growing in size as it got closer. //Just happened to see him when I turned around.//

Starscream hurried over to the group. //Where are Snarl and Slag?//

//In the cave still, I think. Cleaning the equus,// Swoop replied, then looked at Grimlock. //Should I get them?//

//Yes, and take this inside as well.// Grimlock handed the basket of partially cleaned ferrolobsters to Swoop. They could finish the job later, once they had welcomed whoever was flying their way. //Was it just one?//

//Just one,// Swoop confirmed, then took off to alert the others.

Starscream frowned, watching that dark spot in the sky. //So much for preparing. Though if the herd is still close, Swoop and I could probably take down an equus now. We’d need someone to come help us carry it though.// He’d successfully chased an equus from the herd and toward the shore before, so at the very least he and Swoop could bring it closer instead of one of the larger mechs having to carry it down the valley.

//Let's wait until we've spoken with the flyer,// Grimlock said. //We can get an idea of what is expected of us, if anything.// He reached over to brush his claws over Starscream's hand before he started toward the edge of the shore to wait for the other mech.

Starscream set down his line and lifted off. He drifted up high enough to be spotted and hovered over Grimlock, knowing that the flyer _had_ to be able to see him. Sunlight gleamed off white wings, and Starscream let himself drift and bob a little with the wind currents, letting the other, distant mech see Starscream wasn’t a threat but that he’d been spotted.

The new mech flew directly toward them, turbines roaring and the light shining off of his blue wings. He slowed down when he neared them until he could hover in place at the same level as Starscream. The dark helm tipped as red optics met Starscream's. Starscream could only gape at the other _Seeker_.

“I had no idea there were other Vosians out here,” he said in Towers’ accented Vosian, then sank toward the ground, inviting the other mech to land with him with a gesture.

"Just two that I'm aware of," the blue Seeker responded in Vosian, though his held the sharper accent. "Myself and my mate." He lowered himself to the ground with Starscream and nodded in greeting to the Dynobots present. 

//My name is Thundercracker. Megatron sent me to inform you the rest of the clan should be here by nightfall.// 

//We look forward to greeting them,// Grimlock responded.

Starscream shifted closer to Grimlock, curious about the mech but knowing he needed to be polite. Asking what got the mech and his mate exiled to the wastes probably wouldn’t be considered ‘polite’. //Is there anything we need to do?// He set his hand on his mate’s arm. //Grimlock’s old clan was insular, and I’m from the cities. We had ideas, but if there’s something specific Megatron’s expecting it’d be helpful to know.//

//It would be considered polite if you'd have a meal ready when they arrive since we've had a long journey,// Thundercracker answered. //But only for Megatron and two others currently in his care. We wouldn't expect you to feed the entire clan since our numbers differ so greatly.// 

Grimlock nodded. //We had been thinking of that anyway, and we already have a good catch we can offer. It will still be fresh by nightfall.//

//I’ll catch more ferrolobsters then,// Starscream said. He was fairly sure he could track down three more. Maybe four so Thundercracker could share one with his mate. //Will you stay here and wait, or do you need to fly back?// he asked.

//I should fly back,// Thundercracker said. //I'm part of the aerial watch. I was just sent ahead to make sure you knew we were on our way.// 

//Thank you for that,// Grimlock said. //We'll be ready by the time you return with the rest of your clan.//

Thundercracker give a respectful half-bow before he took to the air once more. 

Starscream watched the mech fly off, wings wiggling a little in excitement. He’d never really been around other _free_ Seekers before, just his caretaker’s pets. He needed to hunt, but first he leaned into Grimlock’s side and smiled up at him. //Should I be jealous? I know you like wings,// he teased.

Grimlock gave Starscream a gentle nudge, amusement in his field. //I like _your_ wings,// he clarified. //Do you want help fishing?//

//If you want,// Starscream purred as he stepped away to find his fishing line. //If you think you can manage to _fish_ and not tease me.// It was a good thing that he was a fast learner, because a rather high number of his early hunting lessons ended up with the two of them with nothing but sticky plating and sated systems to show for it.

The Dynobot laughed but followed after Starscream. //You can't really blame me. I have a very beautiful and tempting mate.// Grimlock's visor glinted with mischief. //I can only promise I'll _try_.//

Starscream fluttered his wings. //Try hard. You’ll scare all the lobsters away if you pounce me here.// Though wasn’t that an interesting idea? Maybe after the sharkticons swam off and the waters warmed with the dry season. Starscream pushed those thoughts away. They had a whole clan of mechs arriving by nightfall, and now was the easiest time to catch the ferrolobsters. He gave Grimlock one last grin then focused his optics on the Sea floor, careful not to stir up too much sand and silt.

~ | ~

//Grimlock!// a new voice shouted, carrying over the dark beach to the Dynobots where they sat around a large, blazing fire.

Grimlock had ceased playing his drum and stood to greet Megatron when he heard the large group's approach, but when he heard his name, Grimlock stopped short, puzzled. That couldn't possibly be... 

//Ratchet?//

But it was. Ratchet scrambled from the wagon with a sob. He ran past a shocked Megatron and threw himself at Grimlock. //You’re alive!// He drew back just enough to take in the other Dynobots, noted they were there, then hid his face in Grimlock's chest, crying. It was the crying that was most disturbing.

Though very quickly, Ratchet was surrounded by Dynobots. Swoop was the fastest and plastered himself against Ratchet's back, asking, //How’d you get here?//

Grimlock noted Starscream stepping around the bonfire toward Megatron with a polite smile, and that was good enough for Grimlock. Megatron would just have to wait. //What are you doing here?// Grimlock asked after a long moment and the others quieted down, concerned. Ratchet's field was an utter wreck, and why was he with _Megatron_ 's clan? And Jazz as well, because right there beside Megatron and Starscream was the clan musician and Shadelock's Third.

Grimlock glanced past Ratchet briefly to scan over the other faces, but no- someone was definitely missing. His spark sank as he looked back down to his caretaker. //Where's Wheeljack?// 

//Taken,// Ratchet cried and reached out to grasp at whatever he could reach on the other Dynobots. //Galvatron attacked. Killed the hunters and took the smaller mechs.// He hiccupped a sob. //Jack saved me and Jazz.//

They all stared at their caretaker in shock. None of them had ever seen Ratchet less than in complete control, even when furious.

//Galvatron...// Grimlock snarled softly. His spark tightened at the implications. There was only one reason why Galvatron would take the smaller mechs and kill their mates and all the hunters. He looped his arms around his caretaker and held him close, forcing calm into his field. Letting his anger show would only make things worse.

~

//They were part of our clan,// the small, white and black mech said as Starscream stepped up next to Megatron to greet him. //Ratchet and Wheeljack found 'em in some citymech facility. Raised 'em like they were their own sparklin's. But too many were afraid of their strength an' unknown origins, Shadelock included.// He looked back to the Dynobots and Starscream followed his gaze. //If they hadn't driven 'em away, Galvatron wouldn't have stood a chance.//

//No, I imagine he wouldn’t have,// Megatron said before he turned to Starscream. //I think we should allow them time to speak.//

Starscream tipped his helm and led Megatron and the small mech to the mats set beside the fire while a tall, dark blue mech issued orders and the large clan got to work. The breeze blew the smoke away from them on this side, and as he gestured for them to sit, he reached for the energon heating closer to the flames. //I hope your journey wasn’t overly taxing,// Starscream said as he passed them cups of energon, then sat on a mat to sip his own. He was worried about Grimlock, but for now, he had no idea what to do about that. He knew how to host, even if it was with Towers’ manners instead of clan manners. Hopefully effort counted for something. //Grimlock mentioned Galvatron to me before. He’s dangerous and honorless from what I've gathered.// He glanced toward his mate again, but he and his brothers were so densely packed around the white mech in the middle, Starscream couldn’t see him.

//He's the worst,// the small mech said. //He killed well over half our clan near the start of the storm season an' took the rest, probably ta use as mates. Pitspawn has no honor or respect at all.//

//Use as mates?// Starscream asked, fairly sure he understood what that meant, but Grimlock had- Well, no. Some ‘honorless Pitspawn’ wouldn’t care about consent the way Grimlock did. He frowned and shook his helm. //Oh. I’m Starscream.// He glanced at Megatron. //I’m fairly sure we didn’t trade names last time we met.//

Megatron grinned a little. //No, we did not.// He gestured to the small mech. //This is Jazz, and I know you know my name. I admit, I am a little surprised to see you still here.//

Jazz tilted his helm slightly. //How did ya get tangled up with Ratchet's overgrown sparklin's anyways?//

White wings shrugged, and Starscream offered Jazz a smile. //I fragged off the Primacy, but then fell in love, so better here than on the run.// He pointed toward the energon still warming by the fire and said softly, //If those other mechs are hungry, they can have some.// One was a minibot with a tiny sparkling in his arms, and the poor mech looked ready to drop into stasis. The other looked weakened and mangled, clearly older and suffering from old, irreparable damage. There were a few more, all more or less old or debilitated and tired-looking, but Starscream didn’t know if it would be inappropriate or an insult to offer energon to them himself.

//Grimlock's a lucky mech.// Jazz gave Starscream a small grin. //Grimlock, right?//

//Yes, Grimlock,// Starscream replied with a smile of his own.

//He always did like the pretty ones,// Jazz said with a chuckle and followed Starscream's gesture. He nodded, finishing his energon in one long gulp before he stood. //I'll pass it out to 'em. Thanks.//

Starscream watched Jazz move off before looking over toward Grimlock. //Would it be wildly inappropriate for me to help you settle your people?// he asked Megatron. //Rather than rush them, we can all speak in a little while.//

Megatron nodded and finished his energon. //It is generous rather than inappropriate.// He stood and held a hand down to Starscream to help him up. //One day, you may have to organize such things for your clan as mate of the chieftain. If you’re willing, stay by me and learn.//

It wasn't really that much later that Grimlock found Megatron and Starscream. Starscream offered his mate a smile as the Dynobot said, //I apologize for my lack of attention. As I'm sure you've guessed, our old clan was Ratchet's. Hearing what Galvatron has done to it is... alarming, to say the least.// The minute shifts in Grimlock's plating and the way his field was held carefully against himself spoke volumes of the tight grip he held on his anger at the news, and Starscream slid his hand into his mate's in an offer of comfort.

Megatron waved Grimlock’s apologies away with the flick of a hand. //I know very well what he has suffered. He and Jazz have lived in my home since we found them. You will want to mind him. He’s a habit of late of sleeping and only eating if Jazz or I push him to do so. One moment please, though. I need to see to my own hut.// He stepped away and lifted a large... post from the wagon before casting a grin back at them. //I’m unsure how suited the caves are to long-term residency. You may like this.//

Starscream tipped his helm, glanced at Grimlock, then followed Megatron. //What are we going to do about Galvatron?//

//Nothing tonight, little one.// Megatron planted one end of the post against the ground, then gave it a twist before hurrying back to where Grimlock and Starscream had stopped.

Panels opened from against the post and laid out over the ground, forming a circle even as more panels pushed up from the top then fanned out before driving the anchoring stakes of the domed walls into the ground. Starscream watched in fascination and curiosity. That would be nice to have, but would it be as warm as the deeper caves during the storms? Could it even weather the storms?

//And nothing tomorrow either,// Megatron added firmly with a look toward Grimlock when the hut was done clicking into place. //I agree we cannot allow him to live on. Before he was a threat, but this is well over any line I’m willing to tolerate. However, we can’t tear off and attack without any idea of his lands, his forces, or where the prisoners are being kept.// He moved to the wagon and began to unload it. Starscream and Grimlock both offered help and it was accepted.

//There has to be _something_ we can do,// Grimlock growled as they followed Megatron back into his hut. //Wheeljack can't carry. If Galvatron's ruthless enough to kill over half of a clan to steal mates...//

Starscream entered the hut after his mate and set down the sacks and small trunk he carried. //I could scout the area if I knew where to go? I’m the best flyer I know.//

//No,// Grimlock was quick to respond.

//Galvatron has flyers of his own,// Megatron said as he pulled a small glow stone out and set it on a pedestal. //However, after they rest, my Second will be sending his own creations to spy for us. They are small and easily overlooked, and they are experienced in what to look for here in the wilds. We will fish as our clans need energon, and when they return with the information we require, we can formulate a plan then.// He settled a firm, but not unkind look on Grimlock. //Your sire has been there for months at this point. If he is alive, then he is clearly clever enough to remain so for the time we need to make a plan that has a hope of succeeding.//

//I don't doubt how good a flyer you are,// Grimlock added, claws brushing gently down Starscream's side. //But I won't risk him taking you too.// He looked back to Megatron, field projecting his impatience and anger, but his voice was even when he spoke. //We'll keep watch over Ratchet. Make him take care of himself and keep him from doing anything dangerous.// He cycled his vents, and Starscream pressed into Grimlock's side. //I wanted to thank you on behalf of all of us for allowing us to stay here. The caves have been perfect, and we have not gone hungry.//

//Then the land is yours,// Megatron said, unrolling his bedding with a quick flick of the mats and blankets. He left them to be better arranged later and faced Grimlock. //All I ask is that my clan be welcome to plains space for the fishing season. In return, we’ll teach you what we know of the area and how to fish, including any required skills. I’m assuming Ratchet will wish to stay with you?// he asked, though it sounded to Starscream as if he already knew the answer. Why would the healer stay when he could be with his family? //Jazz, however, is welcome to stay. They both are; I just believe it might insult your sire were I to offer him a hut of his own with my clan.//

//Of course – it's the least we can do to thank you for such a generous gift,// Grimlock replied. //We'd appreciate your advice on fishing. We've managed well enough with trial and error now that the sharkticons have scared the ferrolobsters closer to shore, but I'm sure we still have a lot to learn. As to Ratchet- he's his own mech when he's himself. No one can make him do anything he doesn't want. But you're probably right that he'll want to stay, especially if we can get Wheeljack back. They're more than welcome, as is Jazz, though Jazz is even more independent than Ratchet. I can't begin to predict where he'll choose to stay, or if he'll stay at all.//

Megatron gestured back to the door and led them out. //As I said, this is a border with no known allies on it. Farther to the east the cities begin, though I’ve never seen them come here or proof they came while we were at our other camps.//

//You move around a lot,// Starscream said as he followed Megatron back out into the night.

//It’s useful,// Megatron replied. //The storm season causes floods in the plains, but the hunting there is good. The caves are lovely, but the hunting is minimal on the plateaus. Certainly not enough to support a clan our size.// He gestured toward the sea. //And here, while ideal, is too far south to protect my northern borders or engage in easy trade which is what we do throughout the dry season.//

The Silver Waters shimmered even at night from the starlight overhead. The Trail of Cybertron had just started becoming visible against the horizon over the last few nights. In another month or two, it would be quite a sight, Grimlock had told Starscream. His mate now stared off at it a moment before speaking. //That makes sense. We've never really wanted a large expanse of territory- just enough to call home and keep ourselves fed. This area has been perfect. One of the really bad storms had us sealed in a deep cave for several nights, but we had plenty of supplies to wait it out.//

//It was more comfortable there than the temple,// Starscream said sincerely, curious as Megatron led them back to the fire. Of course, the mech did a fair job of making it look like he was merely walking with Grimlock and Starscream. Red optics narrowed at the unexpected and _very_ smooth display of… grace. Starscream saw that in the Towers and from politicians, but Megatron didn’t set his teeth on edge like those fraggers had. He gestured toward the mechs by the fire as they approached. //Is there anything they need?// Starscream also passed a glance over to where the Dynobots sat with their sire. Grimlock should be with him.

//They’ll be seen to once their families set up their huts,// Megatron answered. //The energon was a kind consideration, but they’ll be fine.// He smiled at the one mech who glanced up as the three of them rounded the fire. 

//Though... the temple still has its uses,// Grimlock said, and then he stunned Starscream with his next words. //We found some tunnels beneath the temple, and one room is filled with energon crystals. We brought as many with us as we could carry, but there were still more than enough left to be worth going back. Starscream says the citymechs don't use the energon crystals.//

//Interesting about that temple,// Megatron said and looked down at Starscream. //Is that why you can’t go back?//

//Yes,// Starscream grumbled. //Idiots. And I wouldn’t recommend going there anytime soon,// he added. //They likely have hidden traps and surveillance there. Besides, we have larger things to worry over right now.//

//That we do,// Megatron agreed as he sat. //However, if you’re both willing to indulge me, I’m tired and would like to pass on any more business for the night.//

Grimlock nodded as Starscream sat. //Of course. If you need anything, just ask any of us.//

//Go to your family, Grimlock,// Starscream said, hand light on Grimlock's leg as Megatron nodded in agreement. //I'll see to our guests tonight.//

Grimlock brushed his hand over Starscream's helm, and with another respectful nod toward Megatron, he went over to where his brothers sat with their caretaker. Starscream bit his tongue against bringing up Galvatron again, but he wouldn't let it sit long. He couldn't bear to see his mate hurting like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking" = Neocybex  
> //Speaking// = Clan language  
> " _Speaking_ " = Comms  
> ::Speaking:: = Bondspeak

Grimlock was up when the stars first began to fade, his sleep restless and interrupted by fear for Wheeljack. He felt somewhat guilty for not being concerned about the other mechs held by Galvatron, but there was little for it. The number of mechs from Shadelock's clan who had given the Dynobots more than grudging tolerance could have been counted on one hand, and two of them were safe here at the shore. Jazz had gone to Megatron's hut to rest, but Grimlock had insisted Ratchet stay with Swoop, knowing full well the younger healer would keep watch over the distraught mech through the night. 

Grimlock rather doubted either of them had slept much either, so, with the night fading away, he started to Swoop's cave to relieve him so he could get some rest. He was not expecting Starscream to appear at his elbow.

//It’s early,// Starscream whispered.

Grimlock turned to look at his mate then shifted his gaze to the ground, contrite. //I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.// He turned his wrist to take Starscream's much smaller hand in his. //I wanted to check on Ratchet and give Swoop a chance to rest. I doubt either of them slept much.//

Starscream hugged Grimlock’s arm and leaned in against him. //You don’t have to apologize. Hopefully Megatron’s spies will be quick and we can get on a rescue.// He nudged Grimlock and offered a smile. //Does Ratchet know you have a mate of your own now?// His field rippled with nervousness. //Think he’ll approve of me?//

Grimlock's visor flickered then glinted, his field settling as it mingled with his mate's. //I doubt he does, unless Swoop told him at some point in the night. And I'm sure he'll approve of you. You make me happy.// He leaned down to nuzzle his mask against Starscream's helm, purring. //I have to warn you, he can be a bit... surly. In normal circumstances, anyway.// He sighed softly. //I've never seen him this upset- understandable, of course, but I don't know how to help him beyond rescuing Wheeljack at the soonest opportunity.//

Starscream purred softly as they reached the other cave. There was light from within, but then they usually kept fires going. It was warming during the days, but the nights were still chilly. //As much as I hate the waiting, Megatron’s right about needing information. We’ll get your sire back though, I promise.//

Swoop glanced up from the petrorabbit he was trying to get used to being handled in his lap. //Early,// he said but smiled. //Hungry?// Beside him, Ratchet didn’t even look up, though he was awake, wrapped in a blanket and staring at the low fire.

Grimlock gave his mate's hand a gentle squeeze before he focused his attention in front of him, shaking his head at Swoop's question. //Not quite yet. Maybe in a little while.// He stepped over to sit on Ratchet's other side and gently touched his sire's arm. //Ratchet?//

Ratchet looked up, exhaustion thick in his field, but he offered Grimlock a smile. //Hey, brat,// he said and reached to take Grimlock’s hand. //Thought I’d sleep better here, but it’s not working. Tell Swoop to stop fussing over me.// Dull blue optics shifted to Starscream as he knelt next to Grimlock.

//Tell Ratchet to let me give him something to help him sleep,// Swoop shot back, grinning. //I know he has _something_ with him I could use.//

//Ratchet, let Swoop give you something to help you sleep,// Grimlock said, not even having to think about whose side to take. 

//Don’t you dare gang up on me,// Ratchet growled.

Grimlock reached out to gently touch Ratchet's back, letting their fields mingle through the blanket before he looked to his other side to cast his warm gaze on Starscream. //But first, this is my mate, Starscream.//

//Mate?// Ratchet eyed Starscream and was given a nervous smile before he looked back up at Grimlock. //When’d that happen?//

//The beginning of the storm season,// Starscream answered. //We made it official once we got here.// He flashed Swoop a grin when he giggled.

Grimlock nodded. //We took shelter in a citymechs' temple during a storm, and we ran into each other there.// He looked back to Starscream, the glow of his visor warm and affectionate. //He was cast out of the city and didn't have anywhere else to go.// Left unsaid was how well the Dynobots knew what that was like.

//That old abandoned place between Galvatron and Megatron’s borders?// Ratchet asked, and Swoop nodded.

//We got caught in that first big storm, but Starscream knew there was more to the big temple building. Grimlock found the way down into old tunnels. There were crystals and turtles.// Swoop lifted the immature petrorabbit, making it squeak and flick its long audials. //Rabbits.//

Ratchet gave Grimlock a look and smiled. //Welcome to the family.//

//Thank you,// Starscream said, face heating a bit. //You should let Swoop help you sleep though. When we can finally go and fetch your mate, you’re going to need your strength.//

//And Sludge adopted a gridwolf pup he's training to be a tracker.// Grimlock gently rubbed Ratchet's back through the blanket. //But yes. You need to rest. We'll save Wheeljack as soon as we possibly can, I promise.// His voice lowered to a growl. //We'll make Galvatron pay.//

Ratchet stared at Swoop’s hopeful expression for a long moment. //Fine,// he said and pointed to his healer’s case. //You know which one,// he told Swoop before facing Grimlock. //Better take your own damn advice. You know Jack would be devastated if any of you traded your lives for his.//

Starscream smiled and pressed against Grimlock’s side. //Don’t worry. I’ll keep this one in line.//

Grimlock looped his free arm around Starscream to give him a gentle, grateful squeeze as he leaned over to nuzzle his mask against Ratchet's white helm. //Take _your_ own advice. You know Wheeljack would be sparkbroken to see you not taking care of yourself.// He gently rubbed Ratchet's back again. //I'm a proper chieftain now, so I need to make sure everyone is doing well while they're here, but I'll be right here in a instant if you need me. And I can show you this territory Megatron has given us.// Firmly, Grimlock added, // _After_ you've gotten some rest.// His gaze flicked to Swoop. //Both of you.//

Swoop waved off Grimlock’s words. //I've only stayed up to be sure Ratchet behaved. Here,// Swoop added as he knelt beside Ratchet and finished mixing the right minerals into his energon.

Starscream smiled at the face Ratchet made, then stood. //Call for us, either of us, if you have a need.// He nudged Grimlock’s shoulder lightly. //We should let them rest.//

Grimlock nodded to Starscream and gave Ratchet's helm one last affectionate nuzzle before he stood to leave, giving Swoop's shoulder a gentle squeeze on his way out. //We can't save Wheeljack a second too soon,// he said softly to his mate once they were outside and well away from Ratchet's hearing.

Starscream hummed agreement as they made their way down the mountainside. Megatron’s clan was already stirring, but their side of the mountain and the plains were still draped in night. Starlight sparkled off the Sea with no hint yet of the dawn either, though Grimlock could see the sharkticons already breaking the surface and making the otherwise calm waters ripple.

//Megatron mentioned sending his spies out today,// Starscream said as he laced his fingers with Grimlock’s. //We’ll get Wheeljack back, and we’ll kill that fragger so this never happens again.//

//I should have killed every one of those mechs of his when they attacked us,// Grimlock growled. //If they hadn't caught us by surprise, the cowards...// He was sure that was what happened with Shadelock's clan as well. Galvatron had no honor and wouldn't risk a fair fight. Grimlock was ever more thankful they had managed to fight off the glitches before they could do any more damage than they had.

//Megatron has a few flyers,// Starscream said. //Thundercracker and his mate are Vosian like me, and there’s a reason the Primacy hasn’t manage to conquer that city. With even just the three of us in the air, we’ll be a threat. Galvatron won’t know what hit him.//

Grimlock nodded, giving Starscream's hand a gentle squeeze. //We'll make him pay.// He lifted his helm to look out over the Waters, falling quiet in thought for a moment. //I don't know how many will have survived by the time we can arrange a rescue. Don't know how many will stay, either. Most might decide to go with Megatron, if he'll have them.// That thought didn't really bother Grimlock, though. There was little love lost between the Dynobots and most of their old clan. //Ratchet and Wheeljack will likely stay, though, and they're all I care about.//

Starscream nodded. //We’ll make room for those who wish to stay. Given just what I saw around the fire last night, I don’t think Megatron would deny any others.//

That same fire was burning low now, but there was already a mech there, heating energon it looked like. Starscream waved but continued on to the beach with Grimlock. He seemed to love the water, and a morning wash had quickly become a habit for them both.

//What should _we_ do today? Megatron mentioned letting his people get settled and prepared for fishing. It didn’t sound like he intended to start today. Do you think it would be inappropriate for me to try to catch ferrolobsters in the afternoon?//

//Whatever we want to do, I assume.// Grimlock rolled one shoulder in a shrug and watched Starscream start to the water, marveling at the way the warm light of the low fire played over his mate's plating. //We can stoke the fire once everyone is up and around and join Megatron for the morning meal and see if he wants to do anything jointly.// Otherwise, Grimlock figured the two clans would simply mingle or see to their own needs as felt natural during Megatron's stay. 

//Would you like help with your morning wash?// Grimlock purred, though he resolved to _only_ wash. Starscream was somewhat easily embarrassed, and Grimlock had no idea what the tolerance level was of Megatron's clan to exhibitionism. 

Starscream fluttered his wings and stepped into the gentle surf. //Always,// he purred in reply.

The Dynobot waded into the water after his mate, leaning forward to nuzzle the top of Starscream's helm. Not a morning went by where he didn't wonder at how he had been so lucky to find this mech. They'd had a rocky beginning that very first night at the temple, but it still amazed Grimlock that he had managed to keep such a beautiful mate. He would have been lying if he said he was okay with Starscream taking part in the upcoming siege against Galvatron's clan, but Grimlock knew Starscream would only be angry if he tried to talk the Seeker into staying behind. Starscream was a strong, capable mech, and Grimlock would not insult him with coddling.

Starscream leaned back against Grimlock with a soft purr his hands going back to rest against Grimlock's thighs. //You’re tense. What can I do?// he asked.

Grimlock looped his arms around the smaller mech as well, the glow of his visor softening. //This.// One hand reached up to stroke large, impossibly gentle claws down the back of Starscream's helm, his field swelling with love. //I still wonder how I got lucky enough to be chosen by you.//

//Must’ve done something right,// Starscream teased, his own field swelling out. //Or maybe I did?// For a few minutes they simply leaned into one another, then Starscream pushed up to kiss Grimlock’s mask. //Come on. You can wash my wings for now. If you’re really well-behaved today, I might let you touch them when we’re alone tonight.//

Grimlock's own winglets gave a happy flutter. //Then I'll have to be on my very best behavior with a reward like that promised.// He let Starscream lead the way deeper into the surf, purring.

Starscream went out until the water lapped over his thighs. Grimlock could see the sharkticons well out past the drop-off still- ever conscious of the big creatures. //I’ll help remind you throughout the day,// Starscream said and flashed a grin over his wing. He drew out a cloth and bent at the waist, pert aft up as he gave his lower legs a quick rub, wings flared for balance and effect.

The Dynobot's purr deepened when the red aft was presented to him, and it took tremendous willpower to keep himself from running his hands over it. Instead, determined to "behave", he reached down to scoop a large handful of silver water which he then poured slowly over one wing then the other. //Do you have another cloth?//

Starscream shivered as the cooler water pattered off his wings. //What?// the Seeker asked with a smirk. //You can’t use your hands?// He straightened though, and passed back the cloth he had to Grimlock.

//Oh, I could, but then I'd fail my promise to be good embarrassingly fast.// Grimlock took the offered cloth and dipped it down into the Waters to soak it before he began to wash the backs of Starscream's wings in broad, gentle strokes.

//Well, we can’t have that.// Starscream pulled a second cloth out and set about cleaning his front, wings loose and trustingly angled toward Grimlock. //Much as I wouldn’t mind…// Of course, they weren’t alone anymore, Grimlock knew, and Starscream must have heard too, because he glanced back and offered a wave. //I think our day is about to truly start.//

Grimlock followed Starscream's gaze and waved to the other two Seekers when Thundercracker returned Starscream's greeting with the wave of one wing. //Do you want to go talk to them?// Grimlock asked. He knew it had been a long time since Starscream had spoken with anyone of his own frame type, even before he met Grimlock.

Starscream tensed a little, and he hesitated. //Once we’re cleaned up. Maybe they’ll be willing to fly a bit once everyone else is up?//

//Are you sure?// Grimlock tilted his head as he smoothed the cloth over his mate's wings. He could tell Starscream was nervous and being uncharacteristically shy. //Do you want me to wave them over?// Perhaps Starscream would feel more comfortable if he didn't initiate first contact alone?

//No!// Starscream gasped, wings tensing. He looked over his shoulder at Grimlock, then huffed a soft laugh. //No, I’ll approach them myself in a little bit.// He flicked the cloth against yellow plating as the sun turned the eastern sky red. //I’m a fully mature mech and should be able to make friends on my own.//

//I don't doubt your courage or ability,// Grimlock said. //You just seemed nervous. If I can make it better, I want to.//

Starscream flicked a wing, purposely flinging water droplets at Grimlock as he smiled. //Shh! I’m never nervous. I’m completely confident and self-assured all the time.// He lifted his wings, shoulders back, and lifted his chin to give his mate a playfully haughty smirk. //See?//

Grimlock's visor glinted, his field warm with amusement. //Oh, yes. What was I thinking?// He leaned down to nuzzle his mate again. //I should never have doubted you.//

Starscream snickered and tipped his helm to kiss his mate. //I suppose I could be convinced to forgive you.// He pulled back with a grin. //Later~// He glanced at the other Seekers, then toward the beach. //I see Megatron though, so I suppose we should finish up.//

The Dynobot followed his gaze and nodded. //We can make up for interrupted time tonight.// He purred, running the cloth over Starscream's wings once more. //I'll be on my best behavior until then.//

~ | ~

For a few days, Megatron and his clan kept busy setting up their camp and teaching the Dynobot clan to fish the way they did. Ratchet and Jazz were as restless as Grimlock and his brothers, but if Megatron was going to risk his people’s lives in a move against Galvatron, then he was going in with all possible information available. That meant waiting on Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to return, and when they did, they brought shocking news.

Now Megatron, Grimlock, and all their flightless warriors and hunters marched boldly into Galvatron’s territory while the flyers, led by Starscream swept south along the coast of the Silver Waters to await the signal. It had been a chore to convince Ratchet to hang back, but Starscream had stepped in, saying that the rescued mechs would need a familiar and trusted face after being swept up and flown hard back to the shore by strangers. He wasn’t wrong, and Ratchet had finally agreed to stay. 

The true shock had been that Galvatron’s own trusted Second was the one to arrange the escape. The mech wasn’t alone either. Most only stayed loyal to Galvatron for fear of what he would do to them. Now, Megatron approached the edge of the towers of stone, the ground still showing signs of the recently receded floods, shiny and silver from the acid bath. He would challenge Galvatron to single combat, and once they received word that all the hostages were safely away, Grimlock and their warriors would join in.

A number of mechs, mostly those who had been born in the wilds, protested the lack of honor, but Megatron argued that Galvatron had acted without honor first. This was self-defense and rescue. They were not only protecting themselves and their future, but the future of all the clans willing to live in peace and by the laws of the wilds. Galvatron’s own Second called him mad and no longer supported him. What did that say when a Chieftain’s own right hand could not bear to watch further crimes?

They stopped and fanned out, everyone battle-ready, and Megatron stepped forward to wait. It wouldn’t be long. Grimlock was sure the lookouts would have seen them coming by now, and if not, then Cyclonus would surely say something to get the ball rolling.

Grimlock's talons scraped at the ground and his tail lashed with a pent up urge for violence. He worried for his caretaker as well as for his mate, but he couldn't let that nervousness distract him now. Every second seemed like an eternity as he waited for Megatron's signal, every Dynobot in beast form and ready to attack with fangs and claws.

Megatron stepped forward, voice loud and echoing off the Spires. //I seek Galvatron! Come out and face me, coward. I challenge you!//

Grimlock lifted his head to scent the air, hoping for some hint of Wheeljack's presence, though he knew it was pointless. Even if Wheeljack was within scenting range, the acrid smell of acid left behind by the floods masked all but the strongest of odors. He forced his attention to Megatron, impressed by the mech and how calm he was.

Megatron stood, hands loose by his sides, helm lifted toward where the sentries stood high up on their stone towers. The spires weren’t as tall here on the borders, but Grimlock, too, doubted Galvatron would just walk out, not when he was capable of flight to lord over Megatron. He was proven right just a moment later as the fragger himself flew out over the spires and landed on one to smirk down on Megatron.

Grimlock _snarled_ when he saw Galvatron, the noise forcibly muffled to keep the tyrant from overhearing him but no less menacing. There was something about Galvatron which set every Dynobot on edge- something beyond his honorless cruelty. Just _looking_ at him sent Grimlock into a near-rage. Everything about him seemed _wrong_ , starting with his horrible colors. So much purple on a mech had always been... _unsettling_ to the Dynobots, for some reason. Galvatron was not quite the shade which haunted the Dynobots' nightmares, but he was close enough that Grimlock's plating crawled. He would take immense pleasure in destroying him.

//Do you accept my challenge to single combat?// Megatron called, then gave the mech a smirk of his own. //Or are you too cowardly to face a true warrior without help and his unconsciousness to aid you?//

Megatron dragged it out as long as he could, seemingly happy to trade barbs with Galvatron and let the mech stroke his own ego until he finally stepped forward. //Enough of this! Stop stalling and get down here!//

Grimlock's claws flexed, Slag pawed at the ground and snorted smoke, Sludge's tail lashed, and Snarl growled. Megatron must have received his signal- the rescue was under way. They wanted to charge now, but they knew they needed to wait. Wait for Galvatron to engage with Megatron. Wait for the second signal which said the hostages were safe. Wait until _Wheeljack_ was safe. 

Waiting almost hurt.

~

Starscream waited, tense and ready, optics on the distant spires and just _waiting_ for the flash of Laserbeak’s wings. Beside him, Thundercracker crouched, wings twitching, just as ready to launch into the air.

Starscream had spent the last few days in the air with Thundercracker and Skywarp and was surprised at how well they meshed as a trine. Both were powerful and had odd, interesting mods. Skywarp was daring, but too brash to lead, and Thundercracker -while intelligent- did not make decisions quickly. Starscream had taken the lead naturally, pleased that neither of them flinched back from his more risky maneuvers. Now, if Laserbeak would just signal them, their trine and the other half-dozen flyers could launch.

Starscream tensed when he saw Laserbeak take flight. //Swoop gets Wheeljack,// he reminded. //Everyone else, just grab the nearest mech who doesn’t struggle.// Then Laserbeak dove, and Starscream threw himself into the air. They needed to rescue every mech they could, then at the very least, he and his temporary trine would fly over the fight and see if they were needed there as well.

The others leapt right after Starscream, turbines blazing. They flew hard and fast and low, cutting power almost too late to safely brake and land on the narrow ledges of the Spires. Many optics peered up at them, but there was one mostly white mech urging everyone out. The odd fins on the sides of his helm flickered before brightening, and Starscream knew it was Wheeljack even before he heard the gasped and joyous, //Swoop?!//

Swoop hurried to his caretaker, Starscream and the others with him. //Ready to go home?// Swoop asked, smiling at Wheeljack.

//Oh, stars above...// Wheeljack whimpered and threw himself at the Dynobot. Swoop hugged Wheeljack close for a moment. //I'm so glad to see you.// He pulled back only far enough to wave a hand excitedly to the others. //Come on!//

//Who’s not afraid of a little bend in time and space?// Skywarp asked with a grin. //Come on! Someone!// Skywarp bounced, wings wobbling in his excitement.

Starscream looked around at the others, then pointed at Skywarp. //Keep that space right there clear,// he ordered as Skywarp scooped up the little white and blue mech who had edged too close. //He’ll be back first. Everyone keep quiet.//

//Ready, little bit?// Skywarp asked, but didn’t bother waiting for an answer before teleporting away in a purple flash and _vop_ of displaced air.

Swoop hugged Wheeljack close. //Hold on tight. We’ll be flying hard, but Ratchet’s waiting for you.// Then, after checking his grip a last time, he stepped off the spire and hurried away east. He would turn north once he was out of sight- that was the route they would all take.

There were only nine flyers and a few dozen mechs to be rescued. Starscream waited to be the last to launch, then hurried to follow with one last assurance that they would be back. When he landed, he deposited the mech he carried on the ground in front of the non-hunter mechs of Megatron’s clan.

//Keep them together and here on the beach,// he shouted, watching as Ratchet cried out and threw himself at Wheeljack and Swoop. He bit his lip, knowing his mate’s brother wanted to help, but he was not as fast at flying. //Swoop,// he called, then pulled the mech back to speak more softly. //Stay here and guard them.// Swoop bit his lower lip, looking like he wanted to argue, but he nodded as he glanced over at his caretakers.

Just then Skywarp appeared again and set down a shaken and crying youngling in the sands. He crooned softly as the poor mech purged, and Starscream heard him say, //I know. I’m sorry. It’s rough when you’re not used to it, but you’re safe now.// The Seeker looked up, searching. //Energon,// he gasped, and gratefully drained the cup one of his own clan offered him. //Look after the little bit,// he said as he handed back the cup and _vopped_ away again.

//To the air!// Starscream ordered and launched as well. They still had a lot of work to do.

~

Galvatron was a madmech, but he was also a very powerful fighter. He forced Megatron into a defensive dance as Megatron tried to drag out the match and stall for time as well as put on a show. Megatron bled, but so did Galvatron. There was a manic gleam in the mech’s optics as he swung at Megatron, only barely missing what would have been a painful blow. Grimlock shifted his weight, eager to help- eager to destroy this... _thing_ which could be so cruel and evil.

Soundwave released Buzzsaw to signal Megatron and the Dynobots, and the instant Grimlock saw gold wings, he unleashed a roar which shook the ground and charged forward with his brothers. 

Megatron threw himself back out of Galvatron’s reach with a smirk, ceding the fight to Grimlock and his brothers. There were a few cries of objection, and one mech even tried to join the fight, but Cyclonus stepped forward, arms at his sides, and did nothing. It was enough to confuse Galvatron’s loyalists while Grimlock and his brothers attacked Galvatron.

With only Galvatron against the fangs and claws and horns and flame of four angry mechs, he stood no chance. The Dynobots made short work of tearing him limb from limb in a rush of pained screams and gushing energon. Grimlock spat Galvatron's mangled head onto the ground, stomped one massive foot onto his bloodied chest, threw back his head, and _roared_. He brought his head back down just in time to see Cyclonus swing a sword free and plunged it into an angry-looking mech beside the Unicronian Second.

Seven more mechs fell before they could even react, and Cyclonus wiped the energon from his sword even as he stepped off the spire and hovered down to the ground. //You are successful,// he said, red optics as flat as his tone. //I am only grieved that I could do nothing to stop him sooner.//

Megatron dipped his chin in acknowledgement as Swoop dove in with Skywarp. //I crave no war,// the silver chieftain said at length, voice loud enough to carry. //I never have. We did not come to conquer but to ensure that what Galvatron did will never happen again and those others dead at your feet will not carry on his legacy. We welcome trade once your clan has settled.//

Grimlock panted as he forced himself to calm, his plating trembling finely. It was the violence, the taste of energon, and the horrible mech's even more horrible color- the entire fight seemed like it had taken an eternity. One optic fixed on Cyclonus as he spoke with Megatron- purple. Why were so many mechs here _purple_? But Grimlock forced himself to remain still, to focus on everything else. Cyclonus was a shade lighter still than Galvatron had been, less similar to the shade which haunted the Dynobots' nightmares. 

Soundwave stepped forward, casting a wary glance toward the Dynobots before he focused on Megatron and Cyclonus. //Suggestion: clans join by Silver Waters. Help foster relations between clans under new chieftain.//

Megatron nodded and turned to face Grimlock. //That is a good idea, however that land now belongs to the Dynobot clan. We also need to consider the mechs who were held prisoner here.//

Cyclonus nodded, and glanced back at the dozen and a half warriors- all that remained of his clan. //We will not approach them if the both of you agree to host us. Any who dare violate this new peace, I will see to immediately myself.//

The brief conversation had given the Dynobots time to calm themselves, and Grimlock stepped forward after transforming to address the mechs looking to him. He didn't want these mechs near his caretakers or anywhere in his territory, but he was a true chieftain now. He knew the importance of fostering relationships and alliances. Cyclonus had worked with them to take down Galvatron; he deserved a chance to prove he could be a better, more honorable clan leader. 

//I would want Megatron and his clan to act as a barrier and neutral zone between ours,// Grimlock offered. 

//We understand completely,// Cyclonus said with a slight bow. //Perhaps some time to see to your own clans while we tend matters here? We will join your clans tomorrow in the late morning?//

Megatron nodded. //Agreed. Grimlock?//

Grimlock nodded. //Agreed.// He would be sure to discuss it with the survivors, but first, Grimlock wanted to get back to his caves as soon as he could to hug his other caretaker and reassure himself that Wheeljack was okay. It would be another long, fast-paced march home, as none of them had any desire to camp so far south overnight. The flyers would help too, where they could, but such a rush would be worth it when Grimlock could see his family together again.

~ | ~

Starscream flew up but waited for Grimlock and his three brothers before entering the cave. He was tired but felt good, proud of his mate, and happy that they had been so successful. He smiled at Grimlock and hooked an arm around the big mech’s waist as they entered the cave to join Swoop and the Dynobots' caretakers at the fire. //I’m surprised all that energon didn’t draw the sharkticons in toward shore,// he said thinking of the scrub the Dynobots and Megatron had needed.

//It might before the night is done,// Grimlock said, still dripping from his own wash. Despite how desperate Starscream knew he was to see Wheeljack, Grimlock had taken the time to clean Galvatron's remains from his frame, as had the others. None of them wanted a single scrap or drop of that tyrant to soil the interior of their home. He had also taken the time to warn the other survivors of Cyclonus' arrival the next morning so they would have time to decide if they wanted to hide in the caves or if the buffer of Megatron's clan would be enough.

Wheeljack looked up when they entered, his winglets lifting. //Grimlock... oh, I can't describe how good it is ta see all of you again.//

//Our bitlet the chieftain,// Ratchet said fondly as Swoop began to pour cups of energon for everyone. //I’m glad you’re all safe. There’s been a vice around my spark for what feels like forever.//

Starscream noted the healer's grin, how his optics shifted to Wheeljack as Starscream sat down and accepted two cups to pass over to Ratchet and his mate. Starscream left just enough space between himself and Wheeljack for Grimlock to sit, and took two more cups from Swoop- one for himself, one for Grimlock.

//I’m glad it’s over, too,// Starscream said as he sipped at his energon and watched each Dynobot in turn give Wheeljack a warm embrace before sitting too. //Mostly anyway. Cyclonus seems polite enough, and that little mech, Tailgate? He’s already chattering on excitedly about seeing the mech tomorrow.//

Grimlock sat beside his caretakers and enveloped them both into a firm hug. He nuzzled Wheeljack's helm for a moment before he relented to give the much smaller mech room to vent. Wheeljack bumped his helm up into the nuzzle and settled against Ratchet's side once more, though he kept one leg stretched to rest against Grimlock's.

//Cyclonus is an honorable mech,// Wheeljack said, and Starscream was aware of the optics on him, bright with curiosity. //He protected me and Tailgate, and I know Tailgate took a likin' to him.//

Swoop snickered. //Ratchet didn’t tell you?// he asked Wheeljack.

Snarl snorted a laugh and drained his energon. Starscream’s wings twitched, and he peered around Grimlock at Wheeljack, then glanced at Swoop’s mischievous grin. //Oh. He didn’t.// Starscream stuck out his hand for Wheeljack to shake before thinking better of what seemed to be a city gesture. //I’m Starscream.// Wheeljack blinked but took the offered hand.

//Starscream is my mate,// Grimlock clarified. 

Wheeljack's winglets shot up as he looked back and forth between the two a few times. //Mate? When did that happen? I knew ya always liked the pretty ones, but wow! There's 'pretty', and then there's 'gorgeous'!// Grimlock groaned and covered his face with one hand as his brothers snickered at his embarrassment.

Starscream preened, wings perking up and his field flushing happily. He was rather attractive and liked when others noticed after all. //Beginning of the storm season. I was investigating the old ruins and took shelter from that really awful storm, and the Dynobots did too.//

Snarl smirked. //You should have seen Grimlock mooning over him.// He chuckled as Swoop bumped his shoulders, but there really wasn’t any lingering distaste. Starscream had proven himself well enough he figured, as Snarl and Slag both had relaxed around him. //It’s still pretty awful.//

Grimlock's field went hot with embarrassment against Starscream's, but Starscream could only snicker. //We're not that bad...// he protested weakly only for Slag and Sludge both to snort at him. His embarrassment was only compounded by the delighted squeak Wheeljack made. 

//That's so cute!// Wheeljack tilted his helm. //Which ruins? Not all the way to the west by the Smoky City?//

//We really are _that_ bad,// Starscream said and leaned against Grimlock, field pressed into a tangle with his mate’s. He was happy to own it, and happy with Grimlock. //Not that I’m complaining. I like that he can’t keep his hands off me. And I’m not sure where Smoky City is? But if you go about three days due west of here, there’s an old temple and small ruined city around it. We were in the temple there, but I’ve managed to slag off the Primacy by going, so be careful if you do decide to wander that way. We’re hoping they think I’m dead though.//

Wheeljack laughed and gave Grimlock's arm a reassuring pat. //I'm glad he found a mate who can appreciate him.// He gave them both a sly glance. //So, when can I expect some bitlets to spoil?// 

//Wheeljack!// Grimlock spluttered to his caretaker's great amusement. 

Starscream shrugged. //I would feel safer waiting until we have some proof that they believe I’m dead, or enough time’s passed that the Primacy isn’t really looking for me anymore.// He flashed Wheeljack a grin. //Until then, it’s just practice.// Snarl and Ratchet groaned, but Swoop giggled.

Wheeljack only laughed harder at the white hot embarrassment coloring Grimlock's field, his odd and interesting helm fins flashing a bright, happy blue. //Oh, I'll _bet_ you're getting in lots of _practice_. Practice makes perfect, after all~// 

//The only reason they're not going at it as much as they usually do is because Megatron's clan is staying within audial range,// Slag teased.

//It’s not audial range,// Starscream explained, aiming for a serious tone and failing. //It’s that they have a much clearer view of the beach than you all do from up here.// He bumped his shoulder against Grimlock’s, enjoying teasing his mate. //Though if we just go to the other side of the mountain, our only audience would be the equus. They probably won’t care.//

Swoop cackled. //More flyers around now,// he reminded.

Ratchet snickered and reached behind Wheeljack to pat Grimlock’s shoulder. //We’re happy for you, Grim.// The healer smiled around his mate at Starscream. //Truly, congratulations.//

Grimlock lifted his face from his hands at Ratchet's sparkfelt congratulations, the heat of his field shifting from embarrassed to affection. //Thank you.// He straightened and touched Starscream's knee with one hand and reached out to tug Wheeljack against his side with his other arm. //I have my whole family now. I'm happy.//

Wheeljack nuzzled Grimlock, the open affection making Starscream's spark melt. //I'm sorry so many bad things had to happen for us to be reunited... but I'm still glad we were able to be with you again. Ratch' and I have missed ya all.// He looked to all five Dynobots, warmth filling his spark. //I'm proud of all of ya.// 

Snarl ducked his helm, face hot, while Swoop beamed proudly. //You both taught us well,// Swoop chirped. //And now we’re together. You’re going to be staying, right?//

//I hadn’t even considered leaving,// Ratchet said, hand moving to rub Wheeljack’s back. //I’m not sure about Jazz, though. He and Megatron seemed to hit it off pretty well, but he’d be good to have around.// The healer tipped his helm toward Grimlock. //Can’t hurt to offer him a place here if you want to.//

Grimlock nodded. //He's welcome to stay, and I'll be sure to tell him. Anyone who wants to stay can.// Starscream knew there was little love lost between the Dynobots and the majority of their old clan, but Grimlock wouldn't turn them away if they wanted to stay where shelter and food were plentiful. //I imagine most will want to stay with Megatron, though.// 

//Well, we're not going anywhere,// Wheeljack assured him. //I'll miss Jazz if he goes- him and Tailgate, but my family is right here.// 

//Tailgate?// Sludge asked with a confused tilt of his helm. 

//He's taken a liking to Cyclonus- and not by any grooming on Cyclonus' part,// Wheeljack answered. //He was genuinely kind and protective of us where he could afford to be without raising Galvatron's suspicions. I imagine Tailgate might stay with Megatron's clan at the very least so he'll be nearer to Cyclonus.// 

//We’ll have to sit with Cyclonus when he arrives,// Starscream said. //Given Megatron’s agreement, there might be some clan switching happening anyway. Skywarp’s hinted at wanting to stay here with us, and I honestly don’t really see much reason for mechs to be bound entirely by one clan or another. Not unless it comes about that someone’s shirking responsibility by bouncing around each season.//

Ratchet nodded. //Our old clan was very withdrawn. Outside contact was actively discouraged, to the point that a number of our younger mechs are without mates because they haven’t met anyone they like. Megatron mentioned two other clans his people interact with, as well as some citylings to the north. It’ll be a good chance for everyone, I think.//

Wheeljack turned his head to nuzzle his mate, purring softly as he did. //Yeah... don't want to speak ill of the dead, but this was a disaster just waiting to happen. Shadelock tried. He was really protective of all of us, but he was protective to a fault. Really, we never would have found you mechs if we hadn't gone against his word and explored a little, and it's no small feat that we were able to keep you as long as we did.// Wheeljack reached over to slip his hand into Grimlock's much larger one. //You did nothing wrong- none of you did. Don't let any of the others tell you different.//

//Let them say anything where I can hear it,// Starscream growled. //My voice can strip paint when I want it to, and I’ll make them regret badmouthing my family.//

Snarl blinked in surprise- almost gaping at Starscream, and Ratchet smirked as he said, //You won’t be alone in stripping paint. Before, I was just the clan healer. Now I’m the clan chieftain’s sire.// He gave Starscream a genuine smile. //I get to be crotchety and snarky without fear of… much reprisal.//

//If it’s deserved, glitch their audials,// Swoop said, trying to smile too, but it fell a little flat. That alone was telling for Starscream, and he resolved to be even more vigilant about what might be said by those who stayed. _No one_ was going to hurt his family. //Hopefully none of that will be necessary, though. I want a nice quiet peace. Let the drama be figuring out how to cart an equus back over the mountain.// Swoop managed a real smile when Starscream snickered, recalling their adventures in hunting thus far.

//What's the drama in that? We just tie it to Sludge,// Slag said, unable to completely hide a grin. //Isn't heavy lifting what we keep him around for?// The Dynobot in question gave him a light shove, and Starscream's snicker turned into a laugh when Razorclaw let out a squeaky growl from where he was curled up in Sludge's lap.

Swoop giggled and reached over to rub Razorclaw’s ears. //We also keep him around to raise us hunting pups. Can’t forget that!//

Ratchet smiled and leaned into Wheeljack. //He’s fun to ride?// the healer offered. //Good view from way up there.//

//Trade off’s that he snores like a fragged off predacon though,// Snarl added.

//Both very true,// Slag said and gave Sludge a grin as he purred. //He's a lot of fun to ride~// 

Sludge gave him a bland glance, though it was clear he was struggling not to laugh. //And if you ever want to ride again, you won't tease me too much.// 

Ratchet snorted a laugh. //That might just be our cue to head off to our own bed.// He nudged Wheeljack.

//Is there anything either of you need?// Starscream asked, still smiling at the others’ antics. He wasn’t really opposed to calling it an early night himself, but at the very least, he and Grimlock should go and check in with the rescued mechs before it got too late.

Wheeljack shook his head, leaning back against Ratchet. //No, I think we're good.// He looked to Starscream and the Dynobots, his vocal indicators glowing softly as his voice wavered with emotion. //I have all I ever wanted. I'm so happy ya're all okay.// Grimlock leaned in to nuzzle Wheeljack one last time before he stood, and Slag and Sludge both moved to do the same, giving Ratchet a hug as well.

//We'll help you settle into your own cave tomorrow,// Grimlock promised.

Swoop waited until last after Snarl to get in on the hugs, then nabbed Ratchet’s healer’s case with a grin. //I’ll be quiet when I come back, but I should make the rounds one last time before everyone goes to sleep out there.//

The others split off to their own caves, and Swoop launched to fly down, but Starscream followed Grimlock along the path they had worn in the mountainside. Below, fires flickered in the dim, post-sunset evening, and for all that it was so foreign to see huts and equus and wagons scattered about, it was a peaceful sight. //We did good,// he said quietly and laced his fingers with his mate’s. //I feel for the others, of course, but I’m really glad you have your whole family back.//

//So am I.// Grimlock threaded his claws with Starscream's fingers and purred as he looked out over the shore. //It's so strange to think how all this started. We thought we would never see Ratchet and Wheeljack again. But here they are, all because so many things happened that shouldn't have. If Galvatron hadn't attacked us that night and injured Swoop, we wouldn't have had to hide from the storm in the temple. If you hadn't been injured exploring, you wouldn't have stayed in the temple either. If your friend hadn't flown in to check on you, he wouldn't have drawn Megatron's attention to the temple...//

Starscream chuckled softly and leaned against his mate. //A chain of very interesting and chaotic events, which go back even farther, really. You and your brothers were kicked out, leaving the old clan vulnerable, and if it hadn’t been for luck of the draw for my class, I wouldn’t have been looking for alternatives for the energon supply and dared even going to that temple.// He grinned. //Maybe both of us did something right in another life?// Had Platinum never bought him, had he never dared to leave the Towers... //Fate is a strange thing.//

//I think the stars guided us.// Grimlock's field melded with Starscream's comfortably, and he purred deep in his chest as he tilted his head back to look up at the stars in question. Starscream did so too, the Trail of Cybertron arcing gracefully along the horizon. //All the rough times were more than worth it. I'd go through it all again as long as it meant I would still end up here with you.//

//So would I,// Starscream purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you wondering about them, there will be another fic in 2017 at some point for all that Wheeljack, Ratchet, Jazz, and the other survivors of the old clan go through. ^_^ Consecrated (Optimus/Megatron) comes after that, so just bear with us. LOL. We didn't realize we'd need to make a separate fic for Jack & them when we started this. Questions welcome though!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos!! <333


End file.
